DanMachi Emerald Version
by NeutralZero
Summary: Set in an alternate time line where in the one that rescued Bell is the high elf Riveria instead of Ais. NB: Image taken from zerochan...
1. Arc 1 Prologue

DanMachi Emerald Version

Prologue

Is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in the Dungeon?

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Is it wrong to pick up girls in the dungeon?

Rescuing a maiden in distress just in the nick of time, making small talk to a cute waitress in a restaurant, protecting a female elf from savage adventurers, lending assistance to Amazon warriors and making cute girls jealous if my attention is not focused on them.

That's a complete normal way of thinking for a male, at least that's what my grandfather said.

Having relationship with cute girls.

Interacting with beautiful ladies from different race.

Can't I have an encounter in the dungeon... correction, is searching for a harem in the dungeon wrong?

Answer:

I am completely wrong.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Divine punishment, this is probably karma for my impure thought.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I scream and scream as I get nearer and nearer to death's door. To be exact, I am currently being chase by a raging minotaur.

My attacks were useless, so I ran and ran before I, a level 1 adventurer became this bull's supper.

 _I'm done for! I guess this is the fate of being obsessed over shallow delusions._

The idea of becoming rich with a crowd of wives and mistresses... the moment I prepare and search for such encounter in the dungeon where numerous people died on a daily basis, I already sealed my fate.

If I can go back in time, I would smack my former self who just came to age while signing the registration document with sparkling and hopeful eyes at the guild.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

The bull roared as he was about to strike me in a corner curled up and shivering in fear.

"Wynn Filbulvetr!"

As my impending doom draws near, I heard a voice. Upon opening my eyes, I saw the Minotaur stiff, unable to move a muscle.

In the next instant, its body convulse as it was pierced repeatedly from the back before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

What came after the bull was a woman, an elf to be precise that could have been mistaken for a goddess.

Flowing long emerald hair that shines like the gem itself, clear jade color eyes, pointed ears longer compared to my adviser. Wearing green and yellow coat covered by white cloak that gives a regal vibe.

The color of her eyes that look straight at me…

…

Even for a novice Level 1 adventurer, I knew who is in front of me.

One of the top adventurer and vice captain of Loki Familia

Among all females of the entire race, she would be considered as the strongest Level 6 mage.

Nine Hell Riveria Ljos Alf.

"Are you alright?"

She ask as she extend one of her hand towards me.

"…"

All I could do is stared at her as my cheeks were dyed red by the blood of the Minotaur and the rising blood in my cheeks, tears building up on my eyes that were projecting her figure as faint admiration… no a strong love awakened.

That moment, the idea of building a harem was thrown out of the window as she had stolen my heart. All I wish, all I ever wanted is to be by her side all the time.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

Well that's for the prologue. The setting of the story will closely follow the original novel/anime/manga Danmachi and Sword Oratoria set in an alternate time line where as Riveria was the one that save Bell instead of Aiz.

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. v.1


	2. The Rabbit's Reality & Aspiration

DanMachi Emerald Version Arc 1

Chapter 1

The Rabbit's Reality & Aspirations

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

"Miiiiiiiiissss Einaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Eh?"

It was supposed to be a regular day for the Guild Assistant Eina Tulle, a half-elf with slender pointed pair of ears, clear emerald colored eyes, brown shoulder length hair and a beautiful appearance not similar to elves. Doing paper works for the guild, receiving magic stones, drop loots and adventurer created maps in exchange to money and guiding adventurers;never in her wildest imagination that she would also have to do love consultation from one of the adventurers under her care.

It all began with Bell entering the Guild still drench in blood. It's amazing that he got here from the dungeon to the guild looking like that and as well as having that horrible smell with him.

Sometimes I wonder what is going on with this child's brain.

"Ms. Eina, please tell me Riveria Ljos Alf's information."

Eh? Lady Riveria?

"Bell, you said that you wanted information about Lady Riveria right. Why?"

Eina can't believe her eyes as the newly washed Bell's face flush red.

"You see…"

And thus Bell recalled his previous experience to her adviser. Starting from his exploration to the second floor going to the fifth floor where he encountered a Minotaur and was subsequently being rescued by the High Elf herself, Riveria.

"Bell, didn't I told you before that taking risk is absolutely, ABSOLUTELY, not allowed?!" Eina's voice raised from her usual one after hearing that this adventurer disregard her warning.

 _Seriously!_

"Just what kind of fantasy do you have about exploring the dungeon anyway?" Eina asked only to see Bell goes ehehe with a shy face as he scratches his right cheek with his index finger.

"As member of the guild, I cannot leak any adventurer's information but I can tell you what Lady Riveria is like." Eina began as she gave off what she knew to an extent that she is allowed about the person-er elf in question in a caring and borderline intimate manner.

"How about her hobbies or the food she likes?"

 _EH? Eh? Eh?!_

"Bell… don't tell me you've fallen in love with Lady Riveria?"

"Well…"

 _I knew it. I don't know which is redder, his face with the Minotaur's blood or him now thinking about the person he likes._

"I know something to an extent but… this is unrelated to my service!"

"Ms. Eina is really mean today,"

"Bell, you are currently an adventurer. There are still many things for you to pay attention to okay?"

"…yes…"

Seeing the seriousness of Eina's face, Bell decided to give up on pestering her more.

"Bell," Eina said, albeit hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Women like strong and reliable male. So as long as you work hard enough then Lady Riveria might also see you in a different light if you became stronger."

 _Is this enough to motivate him?_

"Yes! Ms. Eina, I love you!"

"…Eh?"

"Thank you!"

The once again motivated Bell said his farewell before leaving the guild in full spirits.

* * *

"If you are a man, you cannot NOT hope for a harem!"

While running back to my familia's base, I remember what my grandfather frequently says.

As I grow older, I always like the hero stories that my grandfather told me about; defeating monsters, saving others, and rescuing trapped princesses.

That became my pillar as I hope to become an adventurer, no a cool hero.

But aside from the adventures, grandfather focused mainly on the encounter with girls as it is a Man's romance.

But my goal is different now. It now includes things about Riveria Ljos Alf. My dreams and aspiration now have her as its center. Fighting side by side, saving lives and defeating monsters and… and…

"Goddess! I'm back!"

Arriving at my destination, I shouted as I entered my Familia's base just to distract my mind on thinking lewd stuff (kissing), an abandoned church.

"Ahah? You're earlier than usual."

My goddess, Hestia,who look like a little girl in her teens with black hair tied into twin tail greeted me once I entered the church's basement. Her blue eyes followed me from the entrance and into the sofa.

"I nearly died in the dungeon today,"

"Hey hey, are you alright? If you die I will be quite sad and troubled."

Retelling my encounter with the Minotaur to Goddess gave me an earful of sermons as she check my physical condition. Then we had our meal before updating my status.

"As usual, take off your clothes and lie down."

"Understood."

I remove my top followed by me lying to my belly on the only bed we had in our home.

"Seriously Bell,"

Goddess stood beside the bed as she pierce her finger tip with a pin, she then let the blood flow down onto my back.

"Is there even an innocent girl in the dungeon?"

Goddess asked one by one of my former and improper hopes while venturing the dungeon as I buried my head in the pillow out of embarrassment

"Also that High Elf Riveria Ljos Alf? High Elves are known to be nit-picky you know and she is beautiful. If I were her, I would have multiple men lining and waiting for my beck and call.

"T-that's…"

"Why not pay more attention to someone near you and forget that momentary infatuation."

 _Near me? The only female that I knew of is Ms. Eina and Goddess. I doubt Ms. Eina sees me as member of the opposite sex and Goddess is an eternal existence._

"As the two of you belong to different guild, marriage is impossible and we're not yt counting her being a High Elf."

"..."

"Bell, its better to give up on River-something."

"..."

While I receive some harsh and serious advice from my goddess. I cannot come to hate her as Goddess is only concern of my well being. But still...

 _I can't give up. I won't give up. My relationship with her has yet to begin._

"Eh?"

Goddess welp as she continue to update my status.

"Is everything okay, Goddess?"

"N-nothing Bell,"

Goddess assured as she unmounted from my back and hand me over my updated status written on my back.

Bell Cranel

LV 1

Strength: I 77 ► I 82

Endurance: I 13

Dexterity: I 93 ► I 96

Agility: H148 ► H 172

Magic: I 0

Magic

[ ]

Skill

[ ]

"Goddess, When do you think I use magic like Ms. Riveria?"

"Bell, magic is related to Experience Points related to cognition. As you don't read books or practice your mind much, I say it's a long shot before you can even start using magic."

"I see…"

 _So I need to read? But that seems to be a hassle. No no no, IF I am to stand side by side with her I must do something._

"Then what about skill? There seems to be a smudge on the paper that you've given me."

"That? Sorry Bell, my hands slipped. It's blank as usual."

* * *

As Bell washes the dishes, Hestia locks her sight on Bell's back

 _Children really do change fast… compared to us deities. No! I won't accept this! To think Bell would change drastically because of that. Because of her. I won't ABSOLUTELY admit that his change was triggered by her!_

Bell Cranel

LV 1

Strength: I 77 ► I 82

Endurance: I 13

Dexterity: I 93 ► I 96

Agility: H148 ► H 172

Magic: I 0

Magic

[ ]

Skill

Liaris Freese

[Single-Minded Pursuit]

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

 _It's better to keep this as a secret for the time being… if the God's knew such skill exist, Bell's life would be ruined…_

* * *

The next day, I woke up early and proceed to go into the dungeon once more.

!

I stop my movement and vigilantly look at my surroundings.

This unpleasant felling more intense that when Goddess is looking at my back… Am I being observed? By who?

*guruguruguru*

My attention quickly divert from the odd sensation to the new sensation coming from my body. I was so excited to go back in the dungeon that I forgot to eat breakfast.

?!

There it is again, someone is looking at my back

"kyaaaa!"

Reacting to the new sensation, I quickly turn to see who is looking at my only to startle a girl with bluish gray hair tied to a pony tail, eyes the same colour of her hair and a seemingly innocent and cute face.

"S-sorry! I was just a bit surprise"

What have I done? If grandfather saw this, he would surely make fun of me. Harming civilians is a definite no-no.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I scared you."

We both apologize to one another.

"Do you need something from me?"

"Y-yes. Actually I saw you drop this."

From her hand, I saw a purplish-blue crystal.

"Magic Stone? A…aaaaahhh?!"

I quickly look at waist bag to see it slightly loose but I remember that I gave all of my magic stones to the guild yesterday. Could I remember wrong or did I miss one?

"T-thanks,"

"No problem."

"Are you going to the dungeon early?

"Yes, I am going to,"

This girl who dressed like a waitress smiled back at me. It's good she lead the conversation as I am still not used to talking to cute girls.

*guruguruguru*

"Could it be that you have yet to eat your breakfast?"

*nod*

"In that case, please eat this."

"Ehhh?! B-but-"

"If I ignore that grumbling stomach, I would feel guilty if something happened. So please Mr. Adventurer, would you accept it?"

 _T… too cute – er I mean too cunning…_

With that puppy dog eyes, how can I possibly refuse.

"T-thanks…"

"If you like our food, why don't you consider stopping by tonight?"

"Tonight?"

 _Ahhh… so in a way, this lunch box is like a free sample…_

Facing her hopeful stare and beautiful smile, I broke into a smile and once again nod in agreement.

 _Too cunning…_

"Oh ho, today my salary will increase. Thanks for quickly agreeing!"

 _This person is very calculative beneath that smile of her._

"I'll wait for you then,"

"I… I'm Bell, Bell Cranel. May I ask for your name?"

"Syr Flova, Mr. Bell."

After introducing ourselves, we said our farewell and I headed to the dungeon and Ms. Syr head back to her work place.

* * *

Bell Cranel

LV 1

Strength: I 77 ► I 82

Endurance: I 13

Dexterity: I 93 ► I 96

Agility: H148 ► H 172

Magic: I 0

Magic

[ ]

Skill

Liaris Freese

[Single-Minded Pursuit]

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. V2


	3. High Elf's Reverie

DanMachi Emerald Version Arc 1

Chapter 2

High Elf's Reverie

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

Monologue

*sfx*

* * *

"Okay! Let's do this!"

Taking Ms. Eina's advice to heart, I entered the dungeon once more.

"Bell you can do this!" Ms. Riveria (Imaginary) told me as I charge to the very first monster, a goblin, that the dungeon just spawned.

"Ha!"

I charged at full speed at the goblin way before it can react. Slicing its head.

"Yes! I can do this!"

 _Or so I thought..._

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Suuuuuuuuch misfortuuuuuneeeee!"

I look at my back to see the hords of kobolds still following me. With such persistence.

"Damn it! THIS IS SO NOT FAAAIR!"

After winning effortlessly at the first and second level of the dungeon, the foolish and cocky me decent further to the recommended floor of my adviser. The dungeon rewarded that cockiness with this, a hoard of kobolds. If its one or two enemies, I am confident that I can win even barely with two enemies but this? I took the sanest option and began running for my life.

"Don't run. You can do it," Ms. Riveria (Imaginary) assures me.

 _Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!_

"You mean you can't?" Ms. Riveria (Imaginary) pouts, tears welling up on her beautiful eyes.

Then it hit me

"Bell, as a man, you must not and I mean not make a girl cry."

"Damn IT!"

Using my dominant leg, I planted it to the ground as a pivot to quickly turned around and dash towards my impending doom.

"Good luck! Win!" Ms. Riveria (Imaginary) cheered.

"Hiyaaaah!"

I punch the leading kobold that was momentary stun at my sudden shift.

*pow*

*thud*

"Good work!" Ms. Riveria (Imaginary) cheered. She then curled her hand into a fist. "Go get them!" followed by a one two punch action.

Using the state of disarray from the enemies, I use that as chance to take them out one at a time.

"Ha!"

 _So these kinds of strategy can be useful._

"SYAAAAAH!"

* * *

 _Oi! Oi! Oi! Just what the heck is this?_

Bell Cranel

LV 1

Strength: I 82 ► H 120

Endurance: I 13►I 42

Dexterity: I 96 ► H 139

Agility: H172 ► G 225

Magic: I 0

Magic

[ ]

Skill

Liaris Freeze

[Single-Minded Pursuit]

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

 _Just how fast do you wish to grow just for her?_

"Eh?! Goddess are you sure you didn't made a mistake?"

Bell gave me a questioning look similar to how I was when I am updating his status.

"Are you implying something, BELL?"

I asked my cute child in a not pissed... correction not that pisses tone. Am I really that unreliable?

"It's not like that at all Goddess."

 _Then again, I would also doubt something like this if I were put in his position._

"Congratulations Bell. Your hard work had paid through."

"Really?"

"Really really"

In front of my naive child, I can't help but sigh. I'm happy he's getting strong but am extremely sad of the reason.

 _Why can't it be me, Bell?_

"Is something wrong, Goddess?"

"NOTHING! Bell,"

"Yes!"

"I'll be going to a whatnot party in my work place so enjoy relaxing by YOURSELF and eating luxurious meal in a LONELY way."

I stomped out of the room and prepare for that party that I initially have no intention on going. Seriously Bell, read the mood sometime!

* * *

 _This is really a disaster…_

While carrying a beaten to a pulp boy with white hair and ruby red eyes like a rabbit from the 7th floor up to the dungeon entrance, the high elf recalled the events that had transpired since their expedition and her encounter with the boy and the Minotaur at the 5th floor.

Due to the carnage of the amazon sisters, the hoard of Minotaur that appeared before them flee up to the upper floor.

"Riveria," The prum leader with short blond hair, blue eye and appearance that betray his actual age called. "Level 1 adventurers might get a run in with the Minotaur."

"On it, Aiz, Bete, we're going."

"Yes,"

Ais Walenstein, Loki familia's Sword Princess, a very beautiful woman with long golden hair, gold eyes, and a slender body. Wearing her standard battle cloth, arm cover and long boots, she drew her sword and readies herself for battle.

"You don't need to tell me,"

Bete Loga, a werewolf with gray hair and amber eyes replied in the usual rude manner.

By the time we reach the fifth floor, three Minotaur remain and scattered on different directions.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Our worst fear came true, a level 1 adventurer with white hair is running for his life.

"Harbinger of the end..."

I begun chanting, hoping that I will make it in time as I close my distance to the boy and the Minotaur.

"Wynn Fimbulvetr!"

I jumped and aimed my spell at the minotaur, freezing its movement before impaling my staff into its back multiple time. The blood splatter onto the unknown adventurer covering its face.

*puff*

The monster vanish in a puff of smoke. As I approach the young adventurer, his ruby red eyes reflected my image with still signs of fear followed by relief and what looks like... no what is certain to be eyes of admiration.

"Are you alright?"

As I offered my hand to the young adventurer who is still stiff as a rock, probably due to fear he experience earlier.

"Riveria,"

Ais called up to me from the corner of the dungeon.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah!"

The young adventurer gave aloud yell as he run. He bumped into Ais, falling to his butt before running once more.

"Ahahahaha!" Bete roared. "Honestly, I wonder what scared him more? That bull or the hag's face. Ahahahaha."

Ignoring the insolent pups comment,

 _Am I really that scary?_

As we gather to celebrate at the hostess of fertility the day after the expedition. A drunken Bete recalled yesterday's event and once again make fun of the tomato boy adventurer as he called him.

Whether its fate's cruel joke, the said adventurer was also eating there. I noticed him staring at us as we entered the pub.

"Mr. Bell!"

The waitress known as Syr called as the white haired adventurer runs out of the pub. Ais who also recognize him run out as well.

 _But for me to see him in the dungeon hours after we left. I guess this is also his way to vent his frustration. To train in the dungeon to get strong quickly in a reckless manner. The same reckless behaviour Aiz have._

"Seriously, this is a disaster..."

* * *

 _Urgh... my head hurts._

As I regain my consciousness with the feeling of something soft yet firm at the back of my head and my hair being caressed. I slowly opened my eyes to see the object of my affection staring at me.

"Ms. Riveria?"

Is this a dream? My right hand subconsciously move against my will and tried to cup her cheek only to be catch by Ms. Riveria's unoccupied hand.

 _This feeling..._

"Mi-miss Riveria?!"

"Yes?"

 _!_

 _T-th-this is no dream!_

Upon realization, I tried with all my might to rise only for it to be prevented by the gentle palm laid onto my forehead with sheer force.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She ask in a stern and a bit irritated manner.

"A-a-I"

"Am I really that scary?"

 _Eh? Scary?_

"Of course not! In fact you're very beautiful! Eh?"

I quickly cover my mouth with my free hand.

 _D-did I just blurted that out?_

*chuckle*

Eh? Ms. Riveria suddenly let out a gentle no malice laugh of amusement. Even her image of laughing is indeed beautiful.

"Where's your familia located?"

 _Eh?_

She stop laughing and put on a no nonsense and up to business tone.

"With your injuries, I doubt you'd be able to go back in one piece. Let me escort you."

"Eeeeeeh?!"

* * *

"Oi! Riveria, you're back already."

I was greeted by my Goddess who seem to stay up late that early morning when I returned home to my familia after escorting the rabbit like adventurer Bell Cranel to his familia's base. It seems like he is the only member of his familia under the Goddess Hestia. He is also a new adventurer that started almost weeks ago.

"You okay already?"

"Yes, sorry for worrying you,"

"If you're really that sorry."

My goddess stood from the sofa with a mischievous grin as her finger move in an erratic manner filled with lust.

"Why don't you let me-"

*bam*

Before she could finish, I decided to stop this facade by hitting her with the tip of my staff.

"No. I will be going to bed now."

 _Bell Cranel... what an interesting adventurer. I came to the dungeon to vent my frustration of being called and laugh at as an old hag only to meet him on my way back. It's a shame his pureness and naivety doesn't suit well with being adventurers in the dungeon... including myself all who venture the dungeon... zzzzzzzz..._

* * *

"Goddess, I want to be stronger. For my self, you and... zzzzzz"

 _Bell..._

Looking at the back of her child who is now snoozing comfortably in bed, the Goddess Hestia can't help but sigh. Judging from the High Elf River-something, she found Bell collapse in the 7th floor of the dungeon bleeding, exhausted and unconscious and after sending Bell to the bed, I confront River-something outside.

"I ask your forgiveness on behalf of my familia,"

From what I heard from her, the apology is both from the Minotaur's attack that nearly killed Bell two days ago and yesterday after being made fun of one of their familia's member.

"I fully accept your apology,"

I replied as normal as I can get while forcing a smile

"But if something did happen to Bell, Loki wouldn't hear the end of it."

The next day,

"Bell, can I verbally pass your status update today?"

Bell tilt his head side ways in a confuse manner. "Sure."

 _It's soo cute that I can't help but wish that I can pounce at him._

"All your stats increase by one stage."

"I see... Eeeeeeeeh? Y-you mean..."

"Yup!"

"But for it to increase that much... don't tell me..."

"Bell, leaving aside your rapid growth period that may have been cause after you reached the seventh floor."

"Ack! It hurts Goddess!"

Disobedient child must be punish. So I pinch Bell's nose. I am not doing this just because that River-something adviced me to do so. Not one bit!

"BELL~ you entered the dungeon without your protective equipment's"

"Ow ow ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You even goes as far as the seventh floor by yourself."

"Ow ow ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm reaaaaaly sorry!"

Releasing Bell's nose, I really can't help sigh. "I'll support you in any way I can for you wish to become stronger but please be careful and don't leave me all alone."

"... Yes Goddess, I promise."

"Good! Then off you go"

"Yes!"

After Bell left, I once again look at the piece of paper on my hand.

Bell Cranel

LV 1

Strength: H 120 ► G 227

Endurance: I 42►H 181

Dexterity: H139 ► G 232

Agility: G 225 ► F 313

Magic: I 0

Magic

[ ]

Skill

Liaris Freeze

[Single-Minded Pursuit]

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

 _Seriously, this can no longer be called as growth... this is more like jumping._

After fighting all night in the dungeon, Bell's status sky rocketed in an unbelievable rate.

Recalling her ragged child, Hestia resolved herself.

 _I must do this! As Bell's goddess I must support him to the best of my ability... as long as it's not related to that River-something that is._

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

This will be that first and last scene of Riveria(imaginary) due to his realization of his foolishness when Bete was making fun of him (off screen). She was inspired by the imaginary Ais Bell had in the Danmachi anime and game.

Also Riveria IS aware of Bell's affection for her compared to Ais in the original story and it will have a significant impact on the flow of the story.

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err

For the reviews, likes and follows, thanks.


	4. Monsterphilia

DanMachi Emerald Version

Chapter 3

Monsterphilia

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

Monologue

*sfx*

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

In front of the domineering presence of Mama Mia, the proprietress of Hostess of Fertility, I can't help but cower in fear as I repeatedly apologies for my dine and dash behavior that happened two days ago.

"You're lucky kid," Mama Mia said sternly. "If not for Syr, you'd be at the bottom of the lake already."

 _Hiiie!_

"Kid,"

"Y-yes?"

"You are an adventurer, fighting for your own life to survive is already enough. Looking cool is the least of your worries."

 _Eh?_

My eyes widen as I who is still in bowing position look up to Mama Mia. Had she seen through me?

She beams at me as she pats my shoulder with seer force at that.

"The person who survive is the best. Even if the results were miserable. Those people that came back alive should should feat with us while we entertain them with foods and drinks. After all they are the winners in life right?"

…

"Now stop looking pathetic and go away. The shop is about to be open."

And so I left and move forward in my adventure.

Right now the trauma in my heart were finally gone and was replace by gratitude to Mama Mia, Ms. Syr and the rest of the Hostess of Fertility, Ms. Eina, my adviser, my Goddess and Ms. Riveria.

* * *

*chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp*

"Waiter give me a stool on the double!"

"Y..Yes!"

 _I'm sorry Bell but… but…_

*chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp*

Yesterday, when Bell was sound asleep, the Goddess Hestia received a letter of invitation to a banquet coming from the God Ganesha. Knowing 'she' will attend for sure, Hestia decided to go to the banquet for Bell's sake. Or at least that was her original plan. But after being presented with stationed foods, the Goddess Hestia throws a way her dignity and starts munching on the mountain of food like a savage beast.

"Ah, Loli Bib Boobs came?"

"Eh? Loli Big Boobs is here?"

"She's still alive?"

"The Loli Big Boobs that let her customers to pet her in an open air shop?"

"Such ferocity! As expected from Loli Big Boobs!"

After making a display, Gods and Goddesses can't help but gossip as she shove food down her mouth like no tomorrow.

"Just what are you doing?"

Turning around, she saw a red haired Goddess with sharp face, noticeable eye patch on her right, slender body line that suits her pure red dress.

*Gulp*

"Hephaestus!"

 _I knew she would be here._

"Long time no see, Hestia… although it would be better if our reunion isn't… like this."

"This is great! I was about to look for you."

"Really?"

Hephaestus raise an eye brow as her line of sight move from the pile of food then back to the loli Goddess. "I wonder if that is true?"

"Of course!"

Hephaestus narrows her eyes. "If this is about money, I can't lend you one."

 _How Rude Hephaestus! After being kick out from your familia, I am working really hard!_

"Am I a God that would do something like that to a friend?"

"And yet you're here eating a mountain load of food. Can you blame me?"

"Fufu…. Still the same as before"

"Eh? F-Freya"

 _Geh! For this bimbo to show up just when I was about to go down to business._

What appears before her is a goddess with long flowing silver hair, smooth white skin, silver eyes, slender limbs an ample chest. If you look at her, she is like the personification of the golden ratio itself. Truly a goddess fitting for the title of Goddess of Beauty.

"You… Why are you here?"

"It's been a while since we've last met. It isn't weird that I would come to check on a few things right?"

"Umuuuu… I really am not good at dealing with you."

"And that's why I like you, you know?"

"Hey! Hephaestus, Freya, Shorty!"

 _T-that voice! Why now of all time for that twat to appear. She'll just ruin everything!_

"Compared to her, I'd rather deal with you."

Using my right hand, I start to massage my forehead for the incoming headache that is named Loki.

"Is anything wrong shorty?"

This scarlet hair and eyes and flat as a board trickster goddess ask as if she didn't knew.

"Anyhow, Loki, I heard that in your Familia there is a River-something person-er... elf."

"Ah? Nine Hell right? I also want to hear about it." Hephaestus added.

"What's this? Shorty wanted to request something from me?! Is this it? Armageddon! Ragnarok! Just what in the world is happening?"

 _I'll bite you to death washboard!_

"… So I'll ask you. The rumored High Elf, is she in a relationship with a male? A partner?"

"Are you an idiot?! Riveria is the mommy of our familia. If there's a poor chap out there that would attempt to approach her, our entire familia will hunt him down. Especially our famed Sword Princess."

"Tch!'

"What was that for?"

Seeing the direction of this conversation, Hephaestus gave a fake cough to gather their attention.

"It's rare to see you in a dress Loki. You usually wear male clothing."

"Eh this?"

Loki look at her dress and spins so that we can get a 360 view of her black dress.

"I heard that a certain poor and short goddess will grace us of her presence so I decided to prepare a dress that the poor goddess can't dream to even have."

 _Muuukyaaaaa!_

"Say that again washboard!"

"How dare you!"

"Look! It's Loli Big Boobs vs Loki Boobless!"

And thus chaos ensued much to the delight of the Gods and Goddess present.

* * *

 _Fufufu…_

An hour later while the banquet is still on going.

A certain Goddess at top of a very expensive suit at Babel locks her view down to a certain white haired human like a rabbit the moment he stepped out of the dungeon until he headed to a certain pub she is very much familiar with.

"As pure and white as ever…"

* * *

Somewhere near te Hostess of Fertility.

It's been a while ever since Goddess had returned. I wanted to tell her my progress.

That I've reach the fifth floor with relative ease now.

Compared to when I rush blindly up to the seventh floor, this time, I carefully plan my exploration of the dungeon.

Also, Lord Miach the other day gave me new samples of potions that are really good. The food at the Hostess of Fertility are really delicious and lastly, I earned more that what I usually make in the dungeon.

It'd be nice if Goddess is here to celebrate.

"The white haired adventurer is here, nya"

 _Eh?_

Hearing a familiar nya nya voice and being called whute hair, l turned around and noticed two waitresses from the Hostess of Fertility.

The brown eyes and hair with thin tail cat person as I remember is Anya and the elven beauty with green hair and sky blue eyes with a serious look is Ryu.

"Is something wrong?"

 _I am certain I already returned Syr's Lunch box._

"White hair is a friend of Syr nya. So I have a request for you to that careless person nya."

She then forcefully handed me a purse.

"Anya, if you said it just like that, Mr. Cranel will not understand you."

Long story short, Syr skipped her duties and went on to see the Monsterphilia, an event held yearly by the Ganesha Familia where adventurers TAME the monster they fought in the coliseum. As per Ryu, Anya wanted me to give the purse Syr left.

Even then, I still can't believe that Syr would just slack off.

"I'll do it!"

"Really, nya?"

"Yes,"

Grandfather tells me that it is bad manners to turn down a maiden's request.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Cranel,"

The maid Ryu gave a bow before dragging the cat person Anya back into the pub.

* * *

"Yo! Sorry to keep you waiting. Mommy won't allow me to come unless I bring her with me."

"Loki, stop fooling around."

In a fancy cafe facing the East Main Street, I accompanied my Goddess Loki alongside Ais to meet a woman sitting near the shop's second floor window who is fully covered in cloth. A cloth that is not enough to conceal the beauty radiating from her. If the strand of silver hair is an indication, right now, my Goddess is having a private meeting with the Goddess Freya.

"My, my I didn't expect you to bring two of your children here Loki."

"After what happened yesterday, mommy won't even let me have a proper date with Ais."

"Fufufu... I guess drinking till you passed out would warrant you that."

Indeed. Who in their right mind would drink alcohol to the extreme after loosing to an argument you started yourself. Just thinking back on how we were called last night to pick up our unconscious Goddess is giving me a headache.

"Hey! Urg... never mind where you hear that. I'm hungry so I'll be having breakfast here."

"Please help yourself."

"You want some?"

Looking back at us who are standing still beside our Goddess, Loki offered to have us eat along side them. An offer Ais and myself refuse as both of us already had our breakfast and it is already.

"Why not introduce the children that you've brought?"

"Is there even a reason to do it? They are as famous as your King."

King the title given to Ottar of the Freya familia. The only known adventurer to reach level seven.

"Come one now, it is my first time meeting them after all."

Sighing in defeat, Loki then introduced us to the Goddess Freya.

"... Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ais and I greeted after being introduced.

"Now that the formalities are over, why not get straight to business and tell me why you called me out."

There it is. Even if Loki acts like a fool, when she is serious, she would show this facial expression and an aura fitting for the Goddess of mischief.

"It's been a while since we last gossip."

"Nonsense! What are you scheming at?"

"What are you talking about?"

Freya asked, feigning ignorance. As calm as she is, the other party is starting to get heated up.

"You rarely grace us of your presence even at Denatus yet here you are attending the banquet held by Ganesha that you have no interest in whatsoever. Judging from how you conduct yourself, you are gathering information. What are you up to?"

"You're overthinking this, Loki."

As the atmosphere became heavy even for the few customer of the cafe to felt, Loki suddenly released her strength and finally relax on her chair. In a slouching position no less.

"So who's the guy?"

 _Guy? Ah!_

Realizing Loki's question, I suddenly have the urge to massage my temple.

"..."

The Goddess Freya didn't reply but her smile beneath the robe tells it all.

"To think that I over think this. If the guy you fancy is within my famila, sorry but no."

"You have nothing to worry on that, Loki."

"Seriously, what a perverted Goddess you are. So who is it? You called me to gossip so I might as well indulge myself."

"...he is not strong. If you compared him to your or my familia's children, he is only but a hatch-ling. He is easily hurt over small matters and would cry easily. That is the kind of person he is."

"What the heck?! That doesn't make any sense."

"Yet that child is very charming. He's very pure, he's clear yet he has the brilliance I have yet seen. Far brilliant the children beside you, if I said so my self."

 _Eh? This description..._

My eyes widen at the very description the Goddess of Beauty gave. It is exactly like the very adventurer we save on the fifth floor.

"It's exactly like this-!"

As the Goddess of Beauty continued her talk pertaining the guy she took a fancy off with intense passion. She took a quick pause as she look outside with a shock expression.

 _You've got to be kidding me?!_

Following the gaze of the goddess, I and surprisingly enough Ais also followed the direction of her stare. There we saw a white haired adventurer with basic adventurer gear.

"Excuse me, I suddenly remembered something."

And with that, the Goddess Freya suddenly left much to the confusion of our Goddess Loki. On a side note, she also left without paying the bill. An ironic thing for the Goddess of Mischief.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!


	5. Hestia Knife

DanMachi Emerald Version

Chapter 4

Hestia Knife

"How long are you going to do that?"

Inside HephaestusFamilia's Office, a loli big breated goddess knelt in a dogeza position since she plus one extra returned.

On the day of the God's Banquet, right after the disgraceful defeat of the Goddess Loki.

"You two are such good friends."

"I think you've already have a problem in your eye sight, Freya." Hestia replied, exasperated.

"Oh my eyes are still good, Hestia." Freya replied coolly. "Now that I think of it, compared to before, Loki became soft."

"Really? In what corner she is soft?"

"Oh you know," Hephaestus answered. "Before coming down to the lower world, to past time Loki would always look for a fight with other gods. I guess having her children change her. Just like you Hestia. That child, Bell was it? The one with white hair and red eyes."

"Eh?"

"You might not know, Freya but Hestia just got a child to join her familia. Even I was surprise when I heard of it."

"Hestia, Hephaestus, if you'll excuse me."

"Leaving already?" Hestia asked quizically.

"Yeah, why not mingle a bit and listen to other's conversation. Hephaestus added.

The Goddess look back at them before giving them a bewitching smile. "I already had my fill of the men here."

After making sure Freya is already out of sight, Hephaestus returned her glance to her Goddess friend.

"So? What do you want?" taking a sip of wine with one eye close and the other closely looking at the loli goddess, Hephaestus expect the worst. YET she didn't expect this. From the banquet back to her familia the loli goddess maintained a dogeza possition.

"For Bell's sake, please make him a weapon." Was what the goddess said before taking that possition that she learned from the God Takemikazuchi.

"You know, our custom made weapons are very expensive."

"I know. I KNOW. That is why I am begging you. It doesn't matter how long it would take for me to pay it but I want to help my child. I want to help Bell."

"Haaaaaaah... seriously Hestia."

"Eh? Hephaestus don't tell me..." for the first time in days, Hestia raised her head and look at the Goddess of Smiting.

"This is between you and me so I'll... no we'll be the one making it."

* * *

Inside the coliseum staging area where all monsters are gathered, the Goddess of Beauty Freya look ayt one of the monstera in the cage, mainly the silverback.

"I'll pick you. Considering his development, you'll be more than enough to pollish his rough edges."

"████▄▄▄▄▄"

"Go chase and play with that tiny goddess okay?"

Within the eyes of the monster, an image is reflected. A certain image of a twin tailed short with big breast goddess.

* * *

I really have a bad feeling about this...

"Loki, I'll be going now,"

"Mommy's not going to accompany us anymore?"

"I remember something, I've got to go."

"Mmm'key"

After paying for the meal of two Goddesses, the one that dine and dash and our very own goddess that did not bring her wallet, I excuse my self in search of that adventurer.

Though I could have said it to Loki but it is better to make sure of things.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!"

What's that?

Nearing the coliseum, panic ensues as monsters caught for the Monsterphilia escapes.

Holding firm to my staff, I head to the source of the panic.

"All adventurer that can hear me, Assist the civilians to a safe location and bring the injured to me!"

* * *

Hmmmmm?

Standing of a high place, I look below as that child struggle and run from a white hulking monster that is chasing him and his Familia's Goddess Hestia

"I'm sorry Hestia, but please let me witness that child's brilliance."

And even if the boy failed and die, I'll follow and get your soul to heaven so I can hug you and keep you in my embrace. For eternity if I have to.

* * *

"Bell! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry goddess, but for some reason, that monster is after goddess. "I can't let you, my remaining family to be in danger."

*clank*

Making sure the metallic door grill is lock I steel my resolved.

"Goddess, use the other path and head to a safe shelter."

"████▄▄▄▄▄"

"BEEEEELLL!"

I'm scared...

Even if I try to steel my resolve

My body is trembling in fear...

But!

I am still a man!

I must move forward!

And I can't leave a girl more so my family behind and escape myself.

"Gaaaaaaaaa!"

*swish*

*bam*

I charge at the monster a full speed while barely evading its fist that stroke the ground.

*tap tap tap tap tap*

Using the hand planted on the ground, I climbed on it so that I can strike its head.

*clang*

Eh?

Even though I strike as hard as I can, I barely scratch it.

*creak*

"Bell!"

…

"Bell!"

"I won't lose a family ever again!"

"Bell!"

Looking at my weapon nearing its breaking point, It all came back to me.

Before coming to Orario to have a fateful meeting, I was living together with my grandfather who rescue me when I was a child. But it all ended when I was informed of my grandfather's death.

I tighten my grip and look at the monster before me. I can't... I won't loose a family ever again.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

"Beeeeeel!"

Damn it! How can I be so useless?!

All I can do is yell in anguish and frustration as I watch my only child fight a monster way above his league behind this metallic door grill.

*Crash*

"Beeeeell!"

My heart tighten as Bell's remaining weapon shatters.

Damn it. I... I have to give this to him quick.

"████▄▄▄▄▄"

Right now, the Silverback monster roared as it chases of the weapon-less adventurer.

I must give it to Bell quickly!

*tap tap tap tap tap*

"Haaaah... haaaah... haaah..."

Running all my might, I traverse the path behind the metallic door grill that separated me from my child. From my Bell. The maze like streets and corner of Daedalus is I deed confusing but having the monster's roar as a guide I came closer to where they are going.

!

"BELL!"

*Crash*

Seeing him in a dire situation and is about to be splatted by the monster, I flung my self to my child that end up with us crashing to a wooden door that leads to a lower street alley.

"Goodess! A-are you okay?"

"Eheheheh... somewhat..."

"DAMN IT. WHY ARE YOU HERE, GOODESS? WHEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO GO TO A SAFE SHELLTER? I.. I...

Seeing my frustrated child, I quickly hug him, patting the back of his head to calm him down.

"What a helpless child..."

I sight as he began breaking into tears.

"I will not abandon you so that I can save my self."

Holding his shoulder, I pushed him away from my embrace and look at his teary eyes with assurance. "You said you will protect me."

I released my hold on Bell as I take a step back. "In that case let me say that I'll protect you too.." and handed to him the weapon I spent days making with Hephaestus. "Let's do this so don't leave me alone, okay?"

"Yes, Goddess!"

Bell Cranel

LV 1

Strength: G 227 ► E 413

Endurance: H 181 ►G 239

Dexterity: G 232 ► E 412

Agility: F 313 ► D 522

Magic: I 0

Magic

[ ]

Skill

Liaris Freeze

[Single-Minded Pursuit]

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

Eh?

Before we confront the monster, I decided to update Bell's status. It's been a while since the Banquet and to my surprise, his status increase over 650 points. 650 POINTS!

GAAAAAAAAH!

I know his ability is rapid growth, but this? The flame of jealousy burns brighter than ever.

This is not over River-something! You hear me? NOT OVER!

* * *

!

While healing more and more injured civilians caused not only by the escape monsters in the arena but also the appearance of a different species, I suddenly felt this chill. Making me look at the direction of Daedalus street.

"Is something wrong, Ms Riveria?" an adventurer from the Ganesha familia asked.

"... this is nothing..."

* * *

"Fufufu... my, my, my...what an interesting toy you got there, Hestia."

The hooded figure laugh softly as she once again fixate her gaze on the cornered rabbit.

A living weapon? My, my, my, one of these days, I've got to thank Hephaestus for this.

That's it Bell~ that is just an obstacle so that you can shine brighter.

The hooded Goddess watch in pure glee as the white haired rabbit like adventurer slowly turned from prey to hunter.

* * *

!

There's that feeling once more.

"████▄▄▄▄▄"

*swish*

Dodging the strike of the monster, I focused my self to the enemy in front of me. I can worry about that later.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Using the momentum of my body, I trust the black knife my goddess gave me into tje head of the silver back.

*Crash*

The force I exerted was strong enough to push the silver back as it crash on his back to the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Wooooooooooo!"

*whistle*

Seeing that the monster was already defeated, the people of Daedalus street came out of hiding and started to cheer.

I did it!

"Goddess I... GODDESS!"

* * *

This is a long and tiring day.

The panic caused by the escape monsters.

The violas', a different kind of monster that appeared that attack members of my Familia

And lastly the chaos on Daedalus street.

Outside of the Violas, the behaviour of the Silverback is an odd one compared to the other monsters that escaped. The monsters that escape run and cause havoc by their mere presence yet they did not attack anyone. An odd behaviour from the monsters. Then came the silverback who DID attack and chase a single adventurer. The oddest thing about it is that it ignore everyone else and focus on chasing Bell and his Goddesss Hestia on to Daedalus street.

Luckily or the good thing is that the monster was defeated by the very same person it is chasing.

"I hope I am not over thinking this..."

"Welcome!"

Entering the pub Hostess of Fertility and been greeted by the cat person, Anya. I headed to the counter to where the bar owner is.

"I heard Mr. Bell and his goddess were brought here," I said in a weak tone which earned me a raised eyebrow from the former adventurer, Mia Grant. "Can I see them?"

"Enter that door, the room next after the stairs," Mia replied. "Also if you see Sry up there, tell her to get her lazy ass back here this instant."

"... seeing Bell courageously fought the monster, I instantly fell-in-love~"

"E-eeeeeh?!"

Upon entering the door, I heard voices, the teasing tone of the girl that just confess and the obvious shock expression of Bell.

"Looks like you got company," Syr said, calmly. "I got to go back or else Mama Mia would be mad at me."

So there's no need for me to tell her then.

"I won't lose,"

Walking right pass me, Syr said almost in whisper. Looking back at her she wave goodbye with as she gave me a determine look.

Really a long and tiring day.

* * *

A/N: So that's it for chapter four. Next will be the epilogue to close the first arc of Danmachi Emerald version. I cut corners on Bell's fight with the Silverback as we already have seen and read that in the anime, novel and manga. Hestia's monologue during Bell's fight as she runs towards their direction to give him the Durandal Hestia Knife, Freya who watch the whole thing and Riveria.

Riveria knows or at least have a hunch for now that the one Freya likes is Bell which will be of use in future instalments.

After the epilogue, I will do some editing to arc 1 mainly grammar and typo related things before going to the next arc.

On a side note, the Grand day and guardian event of the game is quite interesting that I might include that in the future especially the guardian event with that annoying Lefi-elf where you got to fight her after having the idea that Bell is looking at Riveria lecherously.

For the reviews, likes and follow, thank you.


	6. Arc 1 Epilogue

DanMachi Emerald Version

Epilogue

Familia Myth

"Haaaaah…"

How many times have it been? 50? 51?

After yet again another failure in recruiting a child for my Familia, I saw him. A human boy with silver white hair being kick out of a small familia house.

Could this be it?

Either way either I get a new member or be rejected once more. On the plus side he looks so cute like a little rabbit.

That look... even though he is sad after being rejected, he stood once more and headed t9 a different direction.

8nteresting enough, I followed my soon to be child. Mind you followed and not stalk.

One after another, the child got rejected. Just like how I failed again and again.

"Oi! This alley's a little bit dangerous. Should you be else where?"

With my curiosity at its fullest, I decide to call my child... well my future child to gain his attention.

"Eh? Are you by chance lost?"

Say what?! Who does he think I am?

"If you'd like, I can help you find your mother so don't cry okay?"

Grrrrrrr...

Indeed our first meeting didn't end well. Then again for the past 50 or so attempt they did all mistake me for a child.

"What an insolent child. Is that how you treat a God? If so you may not really be able to join a familia in that sense."

"A-a God?!"

There it is. Next would be them asking- eh?

In that instant, the child panics and hurriedly kneel asking fo forgiveness.

Really? This is like the first time they someone believe me.

I change my mind. This adorable child, I must have him in my familia.

"You know, I am also looking for an adventurer willing to be-"

"Please let me in!"

That was a quick response. I was not even finished.

Looking at the hopeful eyes of the child I gulp as the urge to ponce at him slowly crept within me.

"Just so you know, I'm also starting my own familia so there would be no other members yet aside you. Are you sure you still want to join?"

As I said that, my heart tighten as he might leave. Just like the others I asked so far.

"It doesn't matter! Please let me join your familia."

Yup! What a nice kid. From now on I will looooooove you and support your growth.

"If that's the case, I'm the Goddess Hesta." I then reach out one of my hand to the enthusiastic boy. "And you are?"

"Bell! Bell Cranel, Goddess."

* * *

On a beautiful night sky, at a certain high class bar at the shopping district, two deites gather at a V.I.P room. The prior who ask for the meeting is Loki and the latter is the Goddess Freya

To think I have to meet with her twice in a day.

In front of the irritated Goddess of Mischief who dares not hide her irritation, the Goddess of Beauty looks at her quizzically yet her eyes shows that she is calculating and plannong for her next move if the discussion is not favourable.

"First things first. You order you pay, capiche?"

Was met by a nod.

Now how would this vixen react next...

"So why did you call for me this late of night?"

Gah! Playing innocent. But let's see how it will last.

"Oh I'm sure you have an idea."

Her look is relax, cautions but still relax. This will be fun.

"So how did you enjoy your festival?"

"It was fun. Quite entertaining if I say so my self."

"Exactly what's the entertaining part? The panicking civilians or the way the adventurer's react to the monsters you've unleashed."

"My, my, that's quite the accusation you have there, Loki. Do you have any proof?"

Still denying at this point eh?

"Facts are facts. Ya know almost all of the Guild workers and Ganesha's kids' were charmed. Charmed to the point where their spine turned jelly."

As far as I know there is only one person capable of charming Gods, Humnas and monsters alike and it ain't Ishtar.

"Ya know what's also interesting? The fact that the escape monsters didn't hurt anybody. They are acting as some sort of division while some seems to be searching for somethin'… someone a certain boobs fer brain is looking for."

Indeed for monsters to not attack for a chance of fresh meet, something is indeed fishy.

"The only one who could turn those murderous monsters into something akin to a teddy bear is you."

"…Fu-fu-fu, so what ? It's exactly as you say."

Weird…

"Ho-ho, you're taking this well."

A liitle more push and I can use it as leverage on her.

"Whaddya' think if the Guild hear on this?"

This is really weird… I have the leverage here and she still carry that smile of hers. I don't like it.

"The eagle feather robe."

"What now?"

"You still have it right? If you wish to sell me to the Guild then kindly return it to me before hand."

"Why now of all times? Ya know I left it back in heaven. There's no way for me to just whip it outta thin air."

"our problem, not mine. But you surely are not the type to go back to you're promise no?"

Damn it!

"I already taken a likin' to it and it would be difficult to let it go now."

"If you're willing to stay quiet of today's event and my future's activity then the robe is yours to keep. Do we have a deal then?"

Damn it! I almost had her!  
"That's dirty bringin' up the past and all."

"Says the one who tried blackmailing me."

"Gahh! I don't like you acting all high and mighty. Ya know your little antics endangered my kiddos. Just where dya think I will not focus my frustration on?"

"…eh?"

Wait what? Don't gimme that face. You already confess to your crimes.

"Ya know, the tenth monster. The bloomin' snake with teeth, puke green."

"… I only set nine monsters free and there's no monster like what you describe in the coliseum.

"Yer' lyin'"

"It's true. All I wanted was to put a distraction for Ganesha's children while I play with that boy."

"Him again? Why not just take him in like what you used to do?"

"Some how I don't feel like it…"

Eh? Seriously? This is WAY out of character. Just what is with that kid.

"Ya know, that little antics of yours might one day kill him."

"And?"

Huh?

"Ya mean ya don't mind if that kid kick the bucket?"

"Well…"

The hell? She just started playing with her hair. It's to girly-girly even for her.

"…If he is to die and not shine any brighter then I just have to fetch his souls and take it to heaven with me."

"Bff… ahahahahahahahahahaha! This is rich. Seriously?!"

"Do I have a time to joke here?"

Eh? This… don't tell me she's madly in love with to whoever the luck or unlucky guy is?"

* * *

Somewhere in a ruins of an old building, a figure stood near one of its broken window but not too near for the moon light to illuminate its figure.

"My Lord,"

A voice called out to the figure.

The soure of the voice that seemingly appeared out of nowhere has a feminine body, black long hair, a pointed ears and a skin as white as snow.

"Where you able to collect it before others do?"

"Yes, I present it to you."

The elf approach the hidden figure and gave him a bag containing the item in question.

"This could be more trouble than it's worth…"

Taking the magic stone in the bag, the mysterious figure raise it up as it glisten in the moonlight as the stone gave a faint red glow at its center.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaan Cut! So that's it for Arc one of DanMachi Emerald Version. If you've noticed, I also included some Sword Oratoria stuff. To those that might have noticed the fukou da aka such misfortune line was directly take or inspired by the very same person who regularly used it on a daily basis as Bell misfortune seems to befall onto One after the other after his first encounter to the minotaur.

For the update on when will the next arc will start, I can't give a clear date as I have to do research for V2 of Danmachi and S.O. along with the anime/manga counterpart. Factor it with a seemingly seven days of work in a project based installation job means we have little window time esp if I am going to publish a different work that was written waaay before Emerald Version and DanMachi Emerald won the coin toss. Coining Togashi's words for HxH; I'll finish this series or die trying.

For the review, likes and follows thank you


	7. Arc 2 Prologue

DanMachi Emerald Version

Prologue

Melancholy of the Sword Princess

Why do you always run?

The Sword Princess, AIS Wallenstein laments as she walks back to her familia with battered clothing.

Am I that scary?

Looking at her right hand, she reminisce that small blissful? moment of brushing that rabbit's white hair. For some reason, she feels as if all the taint she had and gain as an adventurer were being washed away. And yet…

"He ran…"

He ran before I could properly apologize to him…

He ran despite me doing the 'compensation' Riveria told me.

Continuing down the road back to her familia's base, her shoulders slumped and eyes clouded, the Sword Princess recall the events over and over again.

* * *

*Creak*

It was early that morning, though I lack proper rest, I decide to wake up early just in case. As I headed down the stairs, I saw the door of our familia, our home opened and that child, our famed sword princess, enters with a sorrowful expression.

Guess it didn't work well. He must have run away upon waking up.

Upon seeing me, Ais walks toward my direction.

"How'd it go?"

"He ran away."

Eh?

"Pffhahahahaha"

Though I should not be laughing at this, I still can't help it seeing as what I guess whould've happened and how she of all people I know of is showing emotions and is pouting in this cutesy manner.

"Any way, you better wash up and take a rest."

Tapping her shoulder, I started to walk pass her heading for the exit myself.

"What is that all about?"

"Dunno,"

At the rare sight of Riveria laughing and Ais pouting, the amazon sisters couldn't just help but wonder.

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain figure wearing a robe is preparing a huge bag.

"Everything's all set. All that is missing is for me to get that knife."

With eyes full of determination, hatred and sorrow, the hooded figure look at the sun that just rise.

"All adventurers' are corrupt. Soon, Master Bell would also become one of them so this is right."

* * *

A/N:

It's been a while, somehow manage to write the continuation of Emerald Version. As usual prologue will short as much as possible.

For the review, likes and follows, thanks


	8. His Side: Trial of the rabbit 1

DanMachi Emerald Version

Chapter 1

His Side: Trial of the Rabbit 1

Aaaaaaaaaah

Just what happen back there?

Lying on the sofa with a blanket covering my entire body, I recalled that soft sensation…

Nonononono

I mustn't waver! Ms. Riveria's lap pillow is all I need. I must not be tempted.

"Bell, are you not feeling well?"

Seeing my sorry and tired state, Goddess asked as she prepares herself for work.

"I can stay and nurse you if you like."

"G-Goddess, I'll be fine. Y-you can go to work."

Crap! Goddess didn't know that I sneak last night. I she ever finds out… I am dead.

*knock knock*

"Wait there Bell-ack! R-R-Riversomething!"

Eh?

* * *

"Bell, are you not feeling well?"

This is odd. Knowing my beloved child, he would be the first to wake up. Considering that he just gained his first magic.

"G-Goddess, I'll be fine. Y-you can go to work."

*Tip tap tip tap*

Closing in to the sofa where my child is, and for some odd reason covering himself. I bend a little to see his figure under the bedding. Seeing his figure, there's occasional shaking and shivering.

Hoho~ I see… he must be embarrass to show how exited he is.

*Knock knock*

Hmm? Who could this be early in the morning?

"Wait there Bell-ack! R-R-Riversomething!"

Why is she here again?!

"Good morning Goddess Hestia, I'm sorry for the sudden visit but I have something important to tell you."

Geh! D-d-d-don't tell me she's finally here to take Bell away from me!

* * *

Dogeza, the ultimate secret technique I have learned from my Goddess. According to her, as long as you do this, you would be forgiven, and no matter what request you ask, you will get it. She learned this technique from her fellow God Takemikazuchi and used this technique to acquire the 'Hestia Knife' I am now wielding. As sketchy as it sounds, I found myself doing the same thing believing - no hoping to acquire a similar result.

"Bell, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm really sorry!"

In front of an angry Goddess and a cold and intimidating Ms. Riveria, all I can do is cower and beg for mercy.

Just where did I go wrong?

* * *

Turning back the hands of time a few days ago.

"Bell, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ehehehe…"

Under my scrutiny, the adventurer I'm in charge with only response with a chuckle.

"DIDN'T I TOLD YOU BEFORE NOT TO GO BEYOND THE 5th FLOOR?! WHAT'S WORST, YOU EVEN RAN OFF TO THE 7thFLOOR! THERE MUST BE A LIMIT TO HOW RECKLESS AND STUPID YOU CAN BE?!"

"Soooorrryyyyy!"

Bell, bowed and apologized. But there's no way I'm letting him off the hook this easily.

"A week ago, who was it that nearly died against the Minotaur?"

"M…me…"

Urg! This is giving me a headache.

For a rookie adventurer with half months of experience, it is practically suicide to enter the fifth floor especially for solo players like Bell as the difficulty increases starting with the fifth floor. For the seventh floor monsters the this stupid adventurer just went into, monsters like killer ants appeared. Unlike the kobold of the upper level, killer ants will call for companions even when its life is not in danger. A swarm of those monsters are even more than enough to overwhelm a standard party of rookie adventurers.

"Your sense of danger is not good! Absolutely not good! Right here, right now, I'm going to fix that happy go luck and reckless behavior of yours.

"P… please wait a minute!?"

Under the pretense of more Spartan lesson from the lovely half elf, Bell tried to compromise.

"And what could it be Bell,"

"I-I've grown quite a lot. Really!"

Even if it's true at best his highest status would be H.

"I hardly believe your status would be enough for me to allow you to continue your adventure."

"Promise! Some of my status even reach E!"

Eh?

What did he say? E

For a small period I recall the rank of statuses from Highest to lowest again and again to make sure what I heard is correct. S, A, B, C,D,E… again S, A, B, C, D,E,F… once more S,A, B,C, D,E,F. this can't be right, S, A, B, C, D, E,F,G,H,I.

Impossible. E? excluding I, his status jump four ranks.

"E…even as a joke, that won't work Bell."

"It's true! I promise. Goddess even says it's my good fortune and temporary growth spurts!"

"..Really?"

"Yes!"

He is brimming with confidence and considering he's a bad liar I could be true. But how is it even possible?"

"Bell,"

"Y-yes?"

Would you allow me to see your status?"

"…Eeeeeh?!"

It is not surprising to see him react like this. After all, the guild develops laws to avoid leakage of personal information. Adventurers are obligated to report their progress but rare skills, special magic and special characteristics of a Familia can be seen in their status. Asking to reveal them is like asking for your own weakness.

"B-but-"

"I know, Bell. I promise to not mention it to anyone and will also take all responsibility if ever your status were leak."

"But can Ms. Eina really read sacred text?"

"Yes, albeit a little. I can read abilities within the status. Though compared to Lady Riveria, my skill is merely at a beginners level."

"Hmmm…"

"Don't worry, I will not go beyond your status."

"Hmm… okay,"

Good.

"Should I start stripping now?"

Eeeehhh?!

"B-Bell, that is not necessary!"

Seriously! Just what is going on with Bell's Goddess? From what I've heard he took off his shirt before lying in bed for his status update. It is possible to do it even in a sitting posture. Then again, the Goddess Hestia is still a newly build Famila so that must be it... I hope so...

Eh?

Bell Cranel

LV 1

Strength: E 413

Endurance: G 239

Dexterity: E 412

Agility: D 522

Magic: I 0

Impossible!

Although half of me expect it to be true, I still can't believe what I am seeing. Aside from Magic his stats are good enough for 7th floor monsters. But his agility… for it to be Rank D. Just what am I seeing?!

"..na."

His growth is fast. Too fast for it to be normal.

"…Eina,"

Don't tell me it's a rare skill?

"Ms. Eina,"

Eh?

Breaking off to my train of thought, I returned to reality and look at Bell whose face is as red as a tomato.

"Are you okay, Ms. Eina?"

"Ah, sorry about that Bell. I'm now finished."

That was close. I almost tried to pick at his skill.

Turning around, Bell look at me with anticipation.

"You win, I'll allow you to-"

"Yes!"

"Bell, let me finish first!"

"Um.. sorry.

"In any case, I'll allow you to step foot on the 7th floor but…"

"yes?"

"Bell, are you free tomorrow?"

"Eh…. EEEEHHH?!"

* * *

The next day,

"Just stop,"

Eh?

"I know what ya mean but that bimbo's not connected to the viola."

In front of my Goddess, I gave her a questioning look after sharing to her my findings during yesterday's incident. If this is the usual her, she would instantly jump into it if not already deduce the same thing.

"Not connected to the viola but perhaps…"

"Aah! Bete! Just the guy I need!"

In an instant, my Goddess dash off to the werewolf that just entered as a way to say this talk is over.

If I am to interpret our conversation it would be like this. The Goddess Freya released the monster but is not related to the Viola that attacked our familia.

"This is indeed worry some…"

Massaging my temple, I also headed out of our famila to take a walk.

* * *

Is this a date… nonononono… I mustn't think like that. There's no way Ms. Eina would think of this as a date.

Yesterday, Ms. Eina invites me to a date… I mean to buy together a new armor.

For me to be allowed to continue adventuring to the seventh floor and below, Ms. Eina explain that I need to get a more sturdy armor than my current beginners armor.

For Ms. Eina, she's probably doing this as her responsibility as my advisor. This definitely is not a date for her… and yet...

"Is something the matter, Bell?"

"N-nnnnothing! Shall we get going now?"

As we walk side b side, my eyes darted back to Ms. Eina's direction and her cute outfit.

Nonononono… I must not be persuaded. But if we take a look at a third person's point of view, we might look like we are on a date.

A date with a cute girl...

"Something wrong, Bell? You're face us turning red. Are you perhaps sick?"

Giving me a puzzling look after I stop moving and look at my adviser's worried expression.

"It's nothing like that. I... I am just excited to where we are going."

"I see."

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Well... ah!"

Following Ms. Eina's gaze, I turned my around to see a beautiful high elf with brilliant emerald hair passing by.

The very last person that I don't want to be seen in this situation. My mind suddenly starts to panic as my legs became stiff and rooted to the road.

This is not what it looks like, Ms. Riveria.

I tried to reason out as my gaze follow her as she walks pass us. Hopefully she didn't notice us as we are five feet across her. Hopefully.

"Lady Riveria!"

"Eeeeehhh?!"

I exclaim garnering the attention of not just the lovely high elf but also the looks of men in my surrounding. All of my hope is thrown out of the window.

"If it isn't Eina and Mr. Cranel,"

Upon being called, Ms. Riveria turned and started to walk towards us.

"Eh?! Y-you know each other?""

Ms. Eina couldn't hide her shock. Truthfully, after noticing the High elf walking by, she decided to call her so that the adventurer under her care would finally meet the person he admires ignoring the little tinge she felt while doing so. But to her surprise, Lady Riveria already knew who Bell is.

"It's over..."

As the strength in my legs diminish, I curled into a ball where I am standing as my head buries itself to my lap and my hands on top of my head.


	9. His side: High Elf's worries

DanMachi Emerald Version

Chapter 2

His Side: High Elf's Worries

The issue with monsterphilia still wasn't resolve. Sanctions were given to Ganesha'sfamilia and some of the guild's personnel yet the culprit or should I say culprits are still out one responsible for the monster's escape is most likely the Goddess Freya. From my discussion earlier with my Goddess Loki, she already confronts the Goddess of Beauty but for some reason, Loki is backing out. Her odd reaction of not wanting to be involve in the investigation that might lead to the Goddess of Beauty means the two reach a compromise or at best,LadyFreya's leverage is far greater than Loki's.

Then there's that rookie adventurer. He and his Goddess seem oblivious that the attack of the Silverback on them was staged. From his Goddess's testimony, the monster was focused on chasing her. It only focused on attacking Mr. Cranel when he starts fighting back. Is this whole incident brought by the Goddess's jealousy? Wanting to take the white haired adventurer for herself, she staged a scenario for the demise of the Goddess Hestia. In that case who ever he fell in love with that is not Lady Freya herself will be in for a lot of trouble.

The high elf took a sudden pause and sigh as she was reminded of the longing if not lovestruckgaze the white haired adventurer gave her from time to time.

"Let's not go there..."

If the plot is that sinister, I don't think my Goddess would easily back down. She may whine and quarrel with the Lady Hestia but she herself is enjoying those small quarrels she had with the that case, is this perhaps the 'playing a prank to the one you like' or something deeper?

"...ria!"

Huh?

"Eeeeehhh?!"

That voice...

Turning around, I saw two familiar faces. The first one being the daughter of my long friendAina and the one next to her with a panic expression is the white haired adventurer that's occupying a part of my mind as of late

"If it isn't Eina and Mr. Cranel."

Being called by, I decided to walk to them and noticing the extreme despair of the white haired adventurer and the questioned look of Eina.

"Eh?! Y-you know each other?!"

I replied with a soft smile and a nod to her puzzled look while taking a short glance at the adventurer beside her that keeps muttering It's over.

"Are you two by chance on a date?"

I jokingly asked only to receive an unexpected response. Bell Cranel seems to be in utter shock to have heard me while my friend Eina blushes and fidgeted profoundly.

You've got to be kidding me.

"T-that not the case, Lady Riveria!"

Eina vehemently denied. With a flustered face.

"I..."

And she told me the whole incident since yesterday.

"Seventh floor?"

I asked once more hoping I didn't heard it wrong.

"Yes. This idiot here just came waltzing to the seventh floor with such armor."

This is giving me a headache. His recklessness is on the same level or even higher than that of Ais.

"Eina, you do know that having good equipment is not enough for adventurers to survive the lower floor, right?"

I ask just in case. She seems to harbor special feelings for the adventurer under her care that I need to make sure she is not being swade by emotions for her decision making.

"His status already covers it."

Eh? A new adventurer that hasn't been in this field of work for a month has a high enough status that allows him to solo play the seventh floor. Is this the brilliance the Goddess of beauty mentioned?

* * *

"Welcome, we have special discount for – ack! R-R-Riversomething!"

Ummuuu what is the meaning of this Bell?!After being kick out- er ask off the weapons section, they had me go to the entrance and call for potential customers. My charisma might not be as absurd as Freya but I'm doing quite a nice job if I say so my self until they come. Walking side by side is the adviser of MY Bell and that high elf Riversomething. A few feet away is my child walking almost lifelessly.

"Hello there, Goddess Hestia," the two replied to my outburst.

"... ack! G-G-Goddess!" upon realizing who the two is talking to, my child jolted back as if waking from a horrible dream.

"Bell, what is the meaning of this?!"

Without further ado I jumped into my child and begins to badger him with questions.

"When did you start acting like a stalker?! What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Lady Hestia, actually..."

From Ms. Adviser's explanation, she invites MY Bell out so that they could find a suitable armor if she is ever to allow him to go adventuring in the seventh floor onward. Seeing that this reckless child is doing something dangerous again, I can't help but agree with her. But...

"By the way,"

Taking a peek at the high elf accompanying them, I drag my child's adviser away from the two.

"Is there a reason to invite her?"

I whispered while pointing at Riversomething's location.

"Eh? Lady Riveria is a top class adventurer that does not look down on new or low level adventurers. I think hearing her opinion or output would be beneficial for Bell."

Mukiii! I can't argue with that logic if its beneficial to my Bell.

"There's no hidden motives here right?"

I KNEW IT!

Seeing Ms. Adviser fidgets and avoid my stare are enough warning signs to tell me that she's not on my side..

"Well... I thought it would be nice if Bell is to meet the person he admires and listen to her side. Hoping that would be enough to ingrain somesense of danger into him."

*sigh*

"Very well, you can go now."

"Thank you Lady Hestia."

Ms. Adviser left after bowing.

"But I have my eyes on you."

I said loud enough for her to hear. How dare she play match maker with MY Bell!

* * *

While Ms. Eina and Goddess are talking, I was left alone with Ms. Riveria while the desire to flee grew stronger.

"Mr. Cranel,"

Just when my foot took one step back, MsRiveria suddenly called me.

"Y-yes?!"

"Honor and fame is worthless if you're dead."

Eh? This line…

"Things only have value if you're alive."

This is similar to what Mama Mia told me.

"I… I'm sorry…"

I see… Ms. Eina's being angry is warranted for my actions. I once again let my naivety get the best out of me.

* * *

And yet even after all those words of wisdom, that scolding's that I'd receive, I still let my naïve impulse lead me.

"Any last words Bell?"

My Goddess asked. She is furious for multiple reasons and being late for the job is the least of it.

"I'M SOOOORY!"

"It's not my place to reprimand you as you don't belong to our Familia but-" Ms. Riveria said with a piercing look. "Not only you've disregards our advice but you also run from our sword princess that stays up late to guard you during your time of invulnerability."

S-s-s-so that really was Ais Walenstein!

"Seriously Bell. What is wrong with you? Aren't I enough?"

Eh? What does Goddess mean by that?

"Wooing another one. Bell are you still going on with your childish dreams of picking up girls in the dungeon?!"

"Eh?"

Nononononononononono! Goddess, why did you have to tell that right in front of Ms. Riveria?

* * *

"Eh?"

I unconsciously blurted out. Picking girls in the dungeon?

"Pfufuhahahaha."

In an uncharacteristic manner, I laugh. Similar to my outburst earlier, I laugh.

"Sorry about that,"

I apologize to the questioning look of Lady Hestia and the white haired adventurer who is on the verge of tears.

"That was rude of me. No matter what it is, those goals serves as fuel for adventurers to continue their pursuit. Even something like building a harem."

He is a honest to goodness a pure and naïve kid. The purity that makes him not suitable to be an adventurer.

"It's not like that, Ms. Riveria!"

So even he can make such a face. Even on the verge of crying, he stood defiantly to us who were reprimanding him earlier.

"Are you making me a liar, B~E~L~L?"

"I-It's not like that Goddess! It's true that was my goal when I first came here to Orario but that is no longer the case!"

"Never the less,"

I intervene just in case Lady Hestia forgot what was the purpose of this talk.

"You go into the dungeon and uses magic until you faint."

"Mind zero? Bell! What the heck is going on in that mind of yours."

Hearing the reason as to how Mr. Cranel is in that state in the dungeon, Lady Hestia panics and start shaking him violently.

"You're practically begging for the monsters to come right at you!"

"I'M REALLY SORRY GODDESS!"

Once again, the adventurer Bell Cranel knelt.

"As much as I hate it, Ricersomething and Ms. Adviser are right. I'm too lenient on you."

Starting from an angry expression, the Goddess Hestia kneel in front of Mr. Cranel with a worried and sorrowful expression.

"You can't continue doing this Bell."

"Goddess."

The Goddess Hestia cup both cheeks of Bell as she level her self to him, head and eyes looking at the floor.

"I told you to not leave me behind remember?"

With teary eyes, she face him.

"T-that's why-"

"Owowowowow-Goddess that hurts!"

From an gentle and mournful expression, the Goddess' angry facial expression returned as the hands that cupped his cheeks gently are now pinchh him mercilessly.

"Owowowowowowow- G-goddess, I'm sooooorrrrrry!"

Seeing the antics being unfold right in front of mereminds me when our familia is just starting. The quarrelsI had with Finn and Gareth and our interactions with our Goddess Loki.

To avoid another outburst of laughter, I turned my head aside and there lying on the table of their small familia is a book. Not just any other book but a Grimoire. Considering the state of the Hestia familia, [seeing a grimoire is the least I'd expect.

*Cough*

"Lady Hestia, is this perhaps a Grimoire?"

Walking pass them, I fake a cough to get their attention.

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Seeing where I am standing, Lady Hestia panics and rushes quickly and grabs the book lying on the table and kneel in a similar fashion as Mr. Cranel earlier.

Giving in to my skeptic look, Lady Hestia confessed the 'crime' they apparently had committed even if I didn't ask for it. Lady Hestia confessed that his child suddenly gained magic yesterday and did not question the methodology of how but upon realising the book left there was a grimoire,

"Please keep it a secret! I beg of you. I am already in a massive debt with Hephaestus. Paying this grimoire would take more than an eternity even for me. So please I beg of you!"

The kneeling position, he must have learned it from her.

"A quick trigger spell."

I mutter under my normal circumstances, I would believe that it really is an unfortunate incident that a grimoire was left in the Hostess of Fertility and was given to him when he is pondering about having his own magic. But the key word here is normal circumstances. Mama Mia was the former captain for Lady Freya. Even if she retired a long time ago and had not been involved with her old familia, that place of hers is still... no. I must not over think this and jump to conclusion until I have solid proof.

"Mr. Cranel, in this situation, how would you response?"

"Well..."

"Bell those kind of book cost a fortune. It's as expensive as your knife that I beg Hepaestus to make that's why we should have thrown that book! Bell you're too kind but the world in not kind. In fact it would eat you up. That's why we should not let anyone know that you've read this book especially if you meet the real owner!"

"That's Lady Hestia's stand. What about yours?"

* * *

"Mama Mia, I'm terribly sorry about this!"

Following my conscience, I went to the Hostess of Fertility and apologize to Mama Mia while Ms. Riveira accompanied Goddess to her work place to apologize for being late.

"Actually about this-eek!"

I couldn't help but shriek at the furious gaze Mama Mia gave after I shown her the Grimoire.

"He-he, looks like you're in big trouble, Bell."

Coming out from the kitchen, Ms. Syr approaches us with the regular lunch box at hand.

"Ms. Syr, please don't act like you're not involve in this!"

"Eh? But I'm not the one who did the incredible right?"

Ugh! That begging puppy dog eyes is cute- I mean too cunning. She's using me as a sacrificial sheep.

"Right, Bell?"

"Even if you look at my like that- "

*bam*

Mama Mia Slams the table and look at the both of us.

"It's irritating for you to do this early in the morning. But this was already read so don't fret about it."

"Eehhh? But…"

"Listen, this is a Grimoire, the owner must be liable for this. She should already expect that the book will be read by someone else if she left it elsewhere."

For some reason, Mama Mia whose eyes were closes when explaining took a small peak at Ms. Syr before looking at me.

"So get your lunch and scam already."

"Y-yes!"

* * *

A/N:

So that's for this chapter. Unlike the original where Ais had little interaction with Bell, Riveria takes center stage. As seen in the previous chapter, I took a small jab at the Goddess Hestia whenever she is updating Bell's skill. I mean is there really a need for Bell to take his clothes off?

For this arc of the story, I spilt it into his side and her side. One with Bell and the other with Liliy. Though for the time being I have yet to write Lily's side as I'll be focusing back to Divergence.

For the review, likes and follows, thanks.


	10. Her Side: The Pallum Deception

DanMachi Emerald Version

Chapter 3

Her Side: The Pallum's Deception

* * *

 _A/N:_

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

There is a saying that without a good supporter, adventurer's can't show their true potential.

There is a saying that with the effort of supporters, adventurer's can go further in the dungeon

There is a saying that supporters are the unsung heroes of the dungeon.

 _Whoever said that is full of crap..._

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

With Lily's impending demise close by, Lily continuously curse the gods that give Lily her life. The gods that made Lily suffer and the adventurer's that took Lily for granted. Worthless, corrupt adventurer...

"Lily"

 _They're the scum of the world._

"Lily"

 _They're... they're..._

"Lily!"

"Master Bell... I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Watching the nearing monsters, Lily closes her eyes waiting for the worst.

* * *

"Haaaah... haaaah..."

 _Persistent pest_

"Damn it!"

 _Just a little-_

*thud*

"Oowww"

"Sorry, are you okay?"

Looking up to whoever bump into Lily, Lily saw a kid with white hair and red ruby eye. What is troubling her is that garment he is wearing.

 _Great! Just what I need. An adventurer._

"I finally caught up to you, you thieving hobbit!"

 _Damn it! If not for this rookie, I've gotten away already._

"*huff* I won't let you escape this time!"

As if trying to protect Lily, **as if** , the rabbit adventurer move in front of Lily. Blocking the path of my previous encounter.

 _Heh, naive brat. Acting all brave but his trembling legs is for all to see. Sooner you'll cower just like the rest of them and leave me behind._

"M-may I ask what you want from her?"

"Get out of the way brat!." The man roared with malice and furry. "Don't tell me you're in cahoots with her s well?"

"Eh? I just met her,"

"Then get out of the way! Why protect a nuisance like her?!"

"B-because she's a defenseless girl,"

"Fool!"

*clang*

With weapon in hand, the angry adventurer attack Lily only for the rabbit adventurer to draw his dagger and block the attack.

"Eh?"

Lily unconsciously blurted after seeing the drawn dagger glow momentarily.

Thought the difference in strength is clear within the two, the rabbit adventurer held his ground.

 _It must be the weapon he is wielding. He's acting all cocky coz he has one of those._

"C-can't we talk about it?"

"Shut it! I'll just cut you along with her!"

Just as Lily is preparing to make another escape,

"Stop this nonsensical violence at once,"

A third voiced said.

 _Now's Lily's chance_.

Using the distraction from the elf maid, Lily made her escape. Hiding near the corner to see how things go and as it turns out that the adventurer is all talk as well. With a warning from the elf, he run like a coward that he is.

"Thank you, Ryuu-san." The rabbit adventurer said.

"Cranel- san, just what are you doing by the way?" the elf called Ryuu asked as she skeptically look at the location Lily hid.

"Actually.. I... eh? Where is she?"

 _Heh... a naive adventurer. But Lily must be careful around that elf. She almost caught me._

* * *

The next day, after waking up real early. Lily began her preparation and waited near Babel's entrance.

 _There he is!_

Just a few minutes after arriving, Lili's target, that naive rabbit adventurer came. That aura that screams gullible and naivety. Just perfect for her.

"Mister, mister, white haired mister."

"Eh?"

Turning around, Bell look in confusion as the voice calling to him is no where to be found.

 _That idiot! Down here you stupid rabbit!_

"Down here, white hair mister," I called once more to gain his attention.

"Aren't you...?"

Bell tilt his head knowing the short girl that called him is a familiar face.

"Haven't we...?"

"This is the first time we've met." Lily quickly answer and to make sure all doubts are gone, she remove her hood, showing dog like ears.

"So you're a Chienthrope..." Bell murmur.

"Buuuut in any case mister, are you interested in hiring a supporter?"

"A supporter?"

"Yep, A supporter,"

Lily then began explaining to him what a supporter is and offered a trial service while looking at him with pleading eyes.

 _With this, this sucker would surely be fooled._

 _What comes next, I'd rather forgot. That feeling of almost being defiled by a lowly adventurer. Though it's good and all that he bought my disguise, how dare he played with Lily's ears! Is he still doubting Lily and playing with Lily's ear is a means of verifying Lily's identity?_

"Okay, if you insist. My name is Bell, Bell Cranel." Bell said cheerfully as he stretch and arm to the young supporter.

"Lily's name is Lily, Liliruca Arde."

"Then let's get going then Lily,"

"Naive..."

"Did you said something, Lily?"

"Nothing, Master Bell."

From there, they proceed into the dungeon. As Lily watches his movements that screams of a beginner all over them, she fixate her gaze onto the adventurer's weapon. Mainly his black knife.

"Strange..." Lily whisper as they descent to the sixth floor.

"Is something wrong, Lily?" Bell tilt his head and look at the supporters' location.

"Forgive me for asking but how long have you been an adventurer Master Bell?"

Though I knew that he is a rookie adventurer but we are progressing far to fast from one floor to another. Now we are going to the sixth floor, the sixth floor! with this naive rabbit. Reaching this low for a newbie should be more than enough especially if they go on an adventure all by themselves,

"Well..." Bell scratch his right cheek finding the right words to say. "Almost a month by now."

 _Eh? a month? then he truly is just a rookie! Not even Lily could reach this low all by Lily's self in a month._

"... that must be it."

"Lily?" Bell drop a bead of sweat as Lily looks at him suspiciously or to be precise, look at his dagger.

"Nothing, Master Bell, I am just worried what might await us in the sixth floor."

"Hahaha..." Bell laugh drily considering the day before that he heard a similar thing from his cute adviser.

* * *

"So here's your share,"

Upon exiting the dungeon, Bell exchange to the guild all of the loots we've collected so far. and oh boy there are more that what he expect. Scratch that, the loot he got when solo playing is nothing compared to this and this is all thanks to Lily.

"Eh? Master Bell are you sure you are not mistaken?" Lily ask as Bell gave him the exact half of their total earnings for the day. Something any adventurer had yet done before.

"Of course. It's because you are an excellent supporter that I am able to focus on battle."

"...okay. But are you really sure about this Master Bell?"

"Of course!"

 _Did I do something wrong just now? Just before Lily left, she kinda wear an pained look._

Looking around to see if Lily was still in the area, Bell sign in resignation.

"With Lily gone I guess I better report my progress to Ms. Eina now."

Putting aside the awkward feeling he had, Bell runs back into the guild to see his stern but caring adviser.

 _I can't wait to see Goddess reaction to how much I bring today._

* * *

The next day, Lily met with the rabbit adventurer near the entrance of Babel.

From here, we will proceed to the seventh floor where problematic monsters like killer ants roam.

From here, Lily must perform well so that this sucker won't know what hit him.

"Master Bell, watch out!"

*Zap*

As Bell was about to be overwhelmed by the monster's that newly appeared, Lily inadvertently used the magic sword she stole err acquired in her previous engagements.

 _Damn it!_

"Wow Lily! That's amazing! Just what is that?"

 _Heh, typical rookie._

"This is what they call a magic sword, Master bell."

Lily explain to Bell the basic information of a magic sword and one of its fatal flaw.

"Uhmm... I-I' sorry!"

"You really don't need to apologize, Master Bell," Lily replied in an awkward manner. From her experience, this is the first. "Just think of it like this, if Master Bell fell then Lily would be next. It is our job to support you 'adventurer's' so you don't need to worry a bit."

Truly a nave brat. Such a shame that he like any adventurers would be corrupted.

After our days in the dungeon, I've waited for Master Bell

 _Eh? Master Bell? When did I began trusting that rabbit?_

While he exchange the loot we got. Frankly speaking even though he is a solo player, this amount of loot is insane. Its almost comparable to when a standard party of adventurer's goes into the dungeon.

"Lily! Thanks for waiting," Bell pants as he came running from the guild. "Here's your share,"

Master- the rabbit adventurer once again gave me the exact half of his earning.

But Lily knows that beneath that smile, this is just a ploy to earn Lily's trust.

"You're as generous as alway's Master Bell," Lily sid as she took that pouch of money. "I'll be going now, if you don't mind."

"Um, Lily?"

"Yes Master Bell?"

"Would you like to grab something to bite before we split ways?"

"Eh?"

I blurted out loud. This rabbit is asking me out? Just what is he plotting at?

"W-well... you did used your magic sword to help me out earlier.," Bell replied shyly as he scatch his left cheeck. "I know it's not much but I still want to repay you for that."

 _Haaah... naive rookie._

* * *

"Geh!"

*blink*

"Just what in the world?!"

*blink blink*

After making quite a sale selling Jagamaru-kun, I left the shop in a hurry when I saw My Bell and not that Riversomething's plaything pass by the corner of my eye only to... only to... only to see Bell walk side by side with another woman!

 _Gyaaaaaah!_

 _For someone who said he'd devote his all to woo a certain high elf, Bell you sure are surrounding your self with different women._

"Mukiiii!"

 _Just you wait!_

"Is something wrong, Hestia?"

Looking back at who called Her, the Goddess Hestia saw a God of another small familia, Miach alongside his child, carrying what looks like medicinal supplies.

"M-miach... Bell... Bell... he... uwaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

A/N

Aaaaaaand cut!.

I'm back with a new chapter. It's been a while. It took to much time to finish this chapter. Though originally we decided to include SO scene that coincide in this one but the draft got side track and the fact that a certain elf in that series enfuriate us to no end so we scarp that idea and proceed to the original format. But that does not mean we will not do SO stuff in future chapters. Just SO part that include Bell in them and the rest as imolied to had happened. Will also deviate to some of those events considering who got munched by a viola in their recent volume.

From here on, we will finish upto the minataur arc before going ack to F/D Caster edition (shameless plug in). But when will that happen is still not set due to workload in RL, FGO/Memoria event and Tamiya related stuff.

This chapter, similar to the previous one of this arc with Bell is in a flash back format where we begin at a specific timeline before going back to how it came to be. From Bell's part was after he got his magic and from Lily's part was right after she betray Bell. and hey aside from the prologue of arc 1, her highness Riveria did not make an appearance but was lucky enough to be mentioned by a certain loli bigboobs goddess.

For the review, likes and follows, thanks.


	11. Her Side: Supporter Lily

Chapter 4

Her side: Supporter Lily

* * *

 _A/N:_

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

"So you hired a supporter from a different familia?"

"Yes!"

The day after Eina along with Bell Cranel, an adventurer under her supervision and Riveria, a first class adventurer and executive of the Loki familia bought a new set of armor for him, this young rookie reported back after a days worth of exploration in the dungeon that he now hired a supporter from a different familia.

 _Sure nothing is wrong about that but..._

Eina look at this adventurer of hers who is glowing and exuding a radiance of gullible aura.

"Have you consulted with Lady Hestia about this?" Eina asked in a worried tone.

 _Sure the guild does not forbid such actions but what worry her the most is Bell's trusting nature._

"I'll report this back to goddess after we meet." Bell replied happily. "I did ask Lily, that's the name of the supporter, if her deity if okay with it and she did say that her god doesn't care so it should be ok."

"Have you asked the name of this supporter's familia?"

"I think she said she belong to Soma's familia." Bell answered as he scratch the back corner of his head.

"Okay, I got it," Eina said as she writes her report on Bell's progress.

"Ms. Eina, do you know what does the Soma familia do?"

"From what I know, they like the Demeter familia focus on produce. Their familia mainly sells wine."

"Do you have any question left Bell?"

"Actually do adventurer's and supporters not go along well?" Bell said with a worried expression as he point the seemingly distant relationship between an adventurer and a supporter base on how Lily express it during their time in the dungeon.

"I see..." Bell murmur after receiving Eina's explanation.

 _Hm?_

Just then, her eyes that stared at him from top to bottom as he stood noticed something is off. Mainly the scabbard of Bell's newly acquired dagger i empty.

"Bell, I don't want to alarm you unnecessarily but did you go back to your home before reporting back here?"

"No, is something wrong Ms. Eina?"

"Bell, your dagger is missing."

"Eh?... Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh?"

Bell was dumbfounded at first before looking to where his dagger is located.

 _I-it's gone!_

The color of his skin started to fade

 _T-the knife Goddess gave me... it' gone!_

"Ms. Eina! I... I"

"I know Bell, you can go now."

 _Haaaaah I just hope I am not overthinking this._

 _A new supporter that just comes to him and his dagger missing..._

* * *

An hour later.

"Haaaah... Haaaaaah.. urg... haaaah..."

Running with all her might, Lily tries to flees back to her hiding location.

For once Lily thought that luck have graces her after acquiring that black knife from that gullible adventurer only to find out that the knife is a useless piece of junk when she tried selling it.

Her misfortune was just starting as after leaving the shop, she encounter the maid elf from before. Not only that but she took notice of the knife she stole err aquired that she hurriedly hide but she had no choice but to abandon the knife and flee.

 _Damn it!_

Lily groans as she touch her stomach that was in a massive pain.

 _That strength... its far worse from the beating I got from those scum adventurers. Too strong for an ordinary elf to do.  
_

The elf sure is scary but the maid that accompany her might be the worst of all from Lily's point of view especially the way she look at her. Though Lily manage to run away in exchange for the knife Lily acquired, Lily once again bumped into that rabbit adventurer, luckily now in her disguise.

Master- that rabbit manage to persuade the two that Lily is different from the Pallum that they encountered earlier but...

"... don't get too cocky okay?"

The woman called Syr whispered back to her before leaving with the barbaric elf.

A whisper devoid of malice and at the same time carry a heavy weight upon them. The way she look at Lily before and now as if she saw right through Lily's disguise sent shivers to her spine.

"Lily, what did Ms. Syr said to you?" Bell asked after seeing a clearly visible shaken Lily.

"N-nothing at all. But w-who are they, Master Bell?"

"Them? Their waitresses from the Hostess of Fertility."

"... Master Bell,"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Never ever bring Lily there."

The next day, Lily and Master Bell once again entered the dungeon. This time around he change the location to the knife to his green vambrace.

 _With this it'll be more harder to once again take that knife. But the knife itself is no good. I need to get the whole package from Master- from that rabbit._

* * *

That afternoon,

"Oh? It looks like he got stronger again,"

At top of Babel, Freya muses at sight of the white haired adventurer as he walk alongside a pallum disguised as a chienthrope. This is the second time they go on an adventure and seeing her actions may benefit Bell's growth, so she let her action the previous day slide.

"It's natural for you to get strong," Freya continued. "Shine brighter... its your just obligation for making me fall for you."

From time to time, our Goddess would gaze down on Orario from her suite at the top of Babel, looking at the new individual she took a liking to. Of all those individual, this one is unique. Gone are the days where she would instantly go to action and obtain what she yearns. Right now she looks contented watching from afar and hatching plans for him to grow behind the scene.

"Fufufu look, Otar, once again he noticed me."

Once again, she continue to look at the adventurer Bell Cranel like a ordinary person in love. Those love-struck gaze along with gestures of playing with her hair and a smile that held a deep thought. Even for the Goddess of love, she who love all equally never let out such feature as she is currently doing. As those eyes sees through the very soul of an individual, there's no question that this adventurer will surpass everyone.

"But perhaps the time is ripe for him to have a new development."

"And what development do you think is suited for his current level?" Otar asked curiously. The last development include a silverback and the Goddess of mischief knocking down their doorstep. Would she once again send a monster for him to overcome?

"Right now, I think it's about time for him to get a magic of his own."

From watching down on the white haired adventurer walking side by side with a mischivous pallum and the Goddess Hestia not far away, sulking and sobbing on Miach's shoulders, she shifted her focus onto the shelf full of grimoir.e She carefully consider each book until her slender finger tip stop at a certain location.

"Otarl, I'm sure you already know what to do right?"

"Yes," moving from where I am standing, I took the book that was handed to me. All I need is to put it in a place that would make it possible to reach him. A place that is too common. A location that might not fully be traced directly to us unless the one doing so knows a thing or two. A place where **she** works.

* * *

"Is something wrong Ais?" Riveria askd just as they ascended the fifth floor.

After returning back to my famila from buying a new set of armor for the adventurer Bell Crannel, the amazon siblings invite us to go unto an adventure into the dungeon. Myself, Ais and Finn included, depart to the 18th floor where trouble greeted us.

There, we met an individual, the one known as Revis and the start of the trouble that we encountered at the 18th floor. An individual that can hold her ground even against me and Finn combined. Something that only the King has done so far. An individual that knows something about Ais. Otherwise, she won't be calling her Aria.

Though the enemy flee, the encounter itself just fueled Ais hunger to get stronger. So once preparations are complete, we parted path from Finn and the others who returned back and us who descent to the 37th floor where Ais challenge the floor boss all by herself.

It took us three days to returned to the surface and at the fifth floor, we encountered someone who is lying on the floor.

Seeing a body laying in the dungeon, Ais quickly rushed to check the adventurer's condition.

 _Isn't he...?_

As I approach him, I began to recognize the feature of that white hair and build.

 _This is definitely him._

My body became tense the closer I got.

"Riveria, this child..." Ais trail off as she squat beside him with a worried expression no less.

"Don't worry,"

I reassured her seeing that his body is not injured. Upon further inspection, the symptoms clearly shows mental fatigue. Knowing him, it is possible that he gained his first magic and tries it out till he fainted. Knowing him the excitement of gaining magic was far too grate that he disregards our warning.

For some reason, this angers me... similar to when Ais was small and called me 'that'.

"Mind zero, he's just exhausted."

 _Eh?_

For the lack of a better word, Ais look far too relieve. And this is saying something considering this is Ais Wallenstein we are talking about.

"So Ais, do you know him?"

I ask just in case. She was there when I defeated the minotaur and she even try running after him when Bete berates him at the pub.

"The kid with the minotaur."

Her answer is short and exact.

"Riveria... do you think there's a way to compensate him for what happened back then?"

 _I can't believe what I am hearing._

"Compensate?"

"Back then, after defeating the minotaur, he run, terrified when I came. That is why I'm sure that I scared him."

 _If a parallel world exist and that it is you that rescued him and fell for, I have confidence that he will still run way as well. Who ever replace us in that scenario, Bell Cranel's action would not change.  
_

 _He run away from me then and he tried to run away when I nurse him from his injury..._

Then it hit me, an idea that might help her in her worry.

"Actually there's a way..."

And so I told her the plan.

A simple plan that will let Mr. Cranel rest in her lap.

"But will it be enough?"

"Trust me, men usually like them."

"Hmmm,,, okay,"

"I'll go back now," I said as I left the two in that position.

"okay, leave it to me," Ais replied as she place her right palm onto Mr. Cranel's hair.

If Finn and the others saw this, I bet they would think that their mind is playing tricks on them. Ais is literally glowing with pure joy.

* * *

 _Soma familia..._

It had been days after Bell reported that he hired a supporter.

Normally, as his adviser, I wont intervene much as such occurrence is not uncommon after all but from time and time again, adventurers from the soma familia shows up and cause a disturbance. There's also an aura of uneasiness and desperation that can be seen in each of them.

 _The very least I can do now is to look further into it._

* * *

At a certain shop, after parting ways with Lady Hestia, I decided to restock on some items we spend the previous day. In one of those shops, I encountered my friend Eina.

Base from her statement, she is her looking fo Soma's wine and to know more about the familia itself.

"Let me buy it for you"

"But you don't have to Lady Riveria,"

I insisted. Though I don't drink, I know someone who likes to and has the information she wants so after a few minutes of shopping, I led Eina back to our Familia's home.

"Eh? Did something happened to the sword princess?" Eina whispered as after entering Loki's familia, she took quick notice of the sulking sword princess.

"Let's just say a sinful rabbit dump her,"

"A what now?"

 _Truly a very sinful rabbit. For someone who said he no longer wants a harem, he sure is attracting several females. The Goddess Freya is one thing but for Ais to show some sort of attraction to him is another story._

 _Not that I mind whoever interacts with him._

"..."

Seeing me entered the room, Ais quickly stood, pouts and went to Loki's room.

 _Still mad I guess..._

"Wait here for a bit," Riveria said as she gesture Eina to take a sit while she sat on the opposite side of her.

"We got a level 6!"

Loki's loud voice can be heard from her room minutes after Ais entered for their regular status update.

 _Congratulation, Ais, those last battles were enough to push Ais to level up._

* * *

"I understand,"

After going into the dungeon, without Lily this time as she seems to be busy with something, I reported back to Ms. Eina.

There, she gave me a casual warning regarding adventurer's and even supporters from the Soma familia.

"Do you really understand Bell?" Eina asked skeptically.

"Uhm... I decide to trust Lily until this trial run is over," Bell replied while scratching his cheeck against his adviser's scrutinizing gaze.

"*sigh* Very well," Enia replied in resignation. "Oh and by the way, congratulations on obtaining your first magic."

"Eeep!"

"Hmmmm?"

Miss Eia hmm as she raise a questioning look at me

"M-miss Eina, w-where exactly did you heard this?"

 _This is bad. Really reeeaaaly bad. I was about to report this to her of my magic but if she already knew then..._

"Bell, do you know what mind zero is?" Eina ask casually but there is a difference in her tone and the atmosphere of the room became heavy.

 _I'm doomed!_

I fell on my knees as if all energy escape from my entire body. Looking up at a domineering stare of Ms. Eina, I have no other option but cower in fear.

"I-I-I'm soooorrrrryyyy!"

"No you're not!"

What comes next is another one of Ms. Eina's infamous spartan lesson that ended evening. From the looks of it, while looking information for the Soma familia, she came across a certain lovely yet scary at times high elf that told her that some of my terrible mishaps in the dungeon.

* * *

Despite Ms. Eina's warning and Goddess disapproval of a female supporter in general, in the end the decision was still left to me.

That look of sorrow, and desperation that can be traced on Lily's face from time to time. I am well familiar of that feeling. If not for Goddess, who knows what would happen to me. I might end up just like her and because of that, I decided to trust her. I decided to trust Lily. To lift her up in her time of need just like what Goddess did to me.

"Wait for me, Lily,"

During our last trial, we proceed to go to the 10th floor. Where Lily finalize her plan. For the first time, I've encountered strong monsters that came in horde. The ants from the 7th floor is nothing compared to this and in the middle of that chaos, Lily took my knife.

"Get out of my way!"

 _I need to reach Lily fast before they do!_

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

While being outnumber by orcs, a familiar roar caught our attention.

"Silverback," I muttered under my breath.

*swish*

Within the midst of monsters and the Silverback that made its presence known, a strong individual rushed through and eliminate most of the monsters that kept on appearing in a flash. But due to the heavy fog of the floor, I never recognize who she was.

"Get back, I'll handle this,"

"Thank you!" I yelled as I hurried back to the upper floor. Hopefully I make it in time.

* * *

 _Finnaly... I can die..._

 _Finnally... I can restart again..._

"Firebolt!"

*Boom*

 _Eh?_

Opening Lily's eyes, Lily saw the back of Master Bell and not the usual back of an unrealiable rabbit. but the back of a hero Lily only heard on tales.

"M-master Bell... wh-why?"

"Firebolt!"

"Firebolt!"

"Firebolt!"

This is bad... if... if...

"Master Bell..."

Taking the knife that I tried to protect from being taken, Lily, with all her strength hand it back to Master Bell.

"Thank-"

What comes next, Lily doesn't know. Before even finishing Master Bell's word, Lily fell unconcious.

The time Lily wakes, she is in the infirmary of Babel and the sun alreay set.

Then realization struck as Lily's tears fell to no end.

The image if Master Bell saving her despite of her sins is not a dream.

"Uuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Lily cried her hearts out in the empty room till Lily once again fell asleep.

 _Thank you Master Bell.!_

 _Thank you!_

 _Thank you!_

 _And I'm sorry!_

* * *

Aaaaaaaannd cut.

With this, it marks the end of v2/arc 2 of danmachi emerald version. After this comes the epilogue.

With this, the experimental phase of this story telling comes to an end. Wheter we will use this again is still up there but it will no longer be for an entire arc.

Though in this story, Riveria took the spot for rescuing Bell, Ais over all scenario can't be switched to the High elf so the lap pillow for Ais remained as well as who assist Bell in the 10th floor.

For one of Riveria's monologue that take jab on the original story is to show how much she knows Bell's personality from their interaction since the start of the story.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks.


	12. Arc 2 Epilogue

Danmachi Emerald Version

Epilogue

Behind the Scene

While Bell is in the 10th floor,

"Is there something you want from me, Ms Adviser?"

While minding her business ie selling Jagamaru-kun, my child's adviser came to me.

"It's about Bell's supporter."

 _I see. So she came here for that._

"Say, what did My Bell told you after giving your view on Soma's familia?"

Just liker her, I also get information on tht thieving cat that dares to have a date with my Bell before me. Even if we manage to go out the next day, she still took his first so that's unacceptable. From Miach and then Hephaestus, they don't have a good view of Soma and his famiia.

"Well..." Eina trail of as she choose to buy a potato snack in Hestia's stall. "Bell said that he will trust her. What are your take on this as his Goddess, Lady Hestia?"

As expected of my Bell. He's such a cutie.

"He gave me a similar answer as well."

"I see..."  
"Ms. Adviser, Bell is the kind of child that knows what the feeling of pain and suffering is. That's why he, who have been save from that feeling will give gentleness and kindness he receive to other children."

"I understand but what is his basis for this?"

"Haaaaah... even I don't want to admit it but..." Hestia trail off as she massage her forehead. "Bell's insight of the opposite sex is genuine. Even comparable to the Gods so that must be true."

"Eh?"

 _Seriously! Who ever drill those kind of things to his head must be one heck of a giggolo!_

* * *

"Gone..." Ais mutter.

After getting a request from a guild adviser that is a personal friend of Riveria, Ais hurried to the tenth floor knowing who's adventurer she is talking to.

"He left once again..." Ais contemplate as she look back t the entrance of the floor where the white hair adventurer runs off.

 _Hm?_

Just then, she noticed a shining object not far from her. A green colored vambrace from the looks of it.

"This is...- who's there?"

Turning around, Ais saw a man in black cloth.

* * *

It's been two days since that fiasco. With the way on how things end with Lily's familia, she had no choice but hide. Not just to her own familia but to the very person that save Lily despite of her sins.

Lost in her tought, the Supporter Lily walk aimlessly near Babel when...

"Ms. Supporter, Ms Supporter, ar you looking for an adventurer?"

Eh?

Turning around, Lily saw Master Bell still with his usual radiant and cheerful expression

"Are you by chance still confused? It's very simple actually," Bell began. "This experienced adventurer wants to borrow the strength of a supporter. Not a bad deal right?"

Remembering that day and seeing him once more sinc then, Lily's face flushed red.

"Are you an idiot?!"

Lily lost it. Just what is this rabbit doing?"

But her outburst was met by a smile and a soft "yes."

"Lily swindled you with your loots!, Lily took advantage of your kindness! Lily... Lily tried to steal your knife. Twice!"

"I know,"

 _Eh..._

" I know and yet," Bell stretch an arm towards her. "Do you want to come with me to the dungeon?"

"... Yes! Please take Lily with you!"

Lily exclaim as she reaches out on that hand. The hand that showed her kindness. That hand that save's Lily despite her sins. The hands of a hero.

There is a saying that without a good supporter, adventurer's can't show their true potential.

There is a saying that with the effort of supporters, adventurer's can go further in the dungeon

There is a saying that supporters are the unsung heroes of the dungeon.

But who cares about that.

A hero need a good supporter to that they can show their true potential

With the supporter's effort, a hero can go further in the dungeon.

A supporter might be called the unsung heroes of the dungeon but it does not matter as long as the hero they are supporting sines brighter.

"Please take care of me from now on, Master Bell."

Walking side by side, Bell and Lily once again ventures the dungeon.

* * *

At top of Babel, the Goddess of Love and Beauty smiles a the brilliance of that child got brighter.

And yet despite that brilliance, there's still a smudge left.

A smudge that is detrimental to his development.

A smudge that he needs to over come. Sooner than later.

* * *

A/N:

Aaaaaaand cut!

With this, the second arc is officially finished.

For the review, likes and follows, thanks.


	13. Arc 3 Prologue

Danmachi Emerald Version

Prologue

Alea iacta est: Freya's love and Devotion

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

Monologue

*sfx*

* * *

"Seriously Lily," Bell said, exasperated. "Do you really have to argue with Goddess?"

"Hehehe~ Lily doesn't know what Master Bell is talking about." Lily replied cheerfully as she clings to Bell's arm once more.

After the incident with Soma familia, Bell offered Lily to temporary stay in their home for a while until she found a new place to stay. The meeting is going smoothly in his view but after returning to the surface of the abandoned church after he fetch them something to drink, they are now at each other's throat and are arguing with one another while clinging to his arms.

"Let's forget about Lady Hestia for a while and focus on our objective when we enter the dungeon."

"Uhm... okay... !"

Bell's body suddenly jolt as he once again look at his surrounding.

"Master Bell?"

 _There it is again... that intense stare..._

"Is something wrong, Master Bell?" Lily asked as she tilt her head in confusion.

"Uhhh... nothing. Must be my imagination. Hahahah..." Bell laugh dryly as he scratch his left cheek.

* * *

"Fufufufu."

High above Babel, the Goddess Freya laugh mischievously.

"By acquiring magic, he now shines brighter along with his increase in status but..."

"Is something bothering you, Lady Freya," the strongest adventurer of Orario asked as he stood his ground near the exit of the room, waiting for his Goddess's next order.

"Say Ottar, that smudge that keeps appearing before me." Freya said as she shifted her gaze into the sky. "Right now it is acting as a shackle that binds his growth. What do you think caused it and how do we remove that despicable thing?"

"Probably a predestined relationship."

"Predestined relationship?" Freya asked as she once again shifted her gaze back to the child approaching Babel. "His encounter with the Minotaur, I believe."

"Yes, that predestined relationship between that adventurer and the Minotaur. The shame and fear from that encounter tainted his being. Creating a shackle that bind his growth.

"So in other words, a trauma. Seriously, you children are quite delicate." Freya sigh as she returned to her chair. "So what is your suggestion then, as a fellow adventurer?"

"The only way is to go on an adventure and severe that shackle with your own hands."

"I see..." Freya murmur as she took a sip of wine.

 _There's no doubt he would be able to over come this trauma but if done later than sooner might prove disastrous for his growth. But if he is to face this wall, he will be facing a taller wall compare to the Silverback._

"Say Ottar,"

"Is something wrong, milady" Ottar asked while maintaining a serious look.

"Does it bother you? I, your goddess is entranced by that child, not caring of anyone else. Even children from my familia."

"..."

"If he became stronger than you, what should we do?"

"..."

"Compare to even you, perhaps, I will cherish that child more. More to the point that if that child is to die, I will follow him and take him to heaven with me."

"All is up to your will, Lady Freya."

"Even when I give him your position?"

"Yes,"

"Are you bot even a little bit jealous?"

"Your love to every one is equal despite of their merits," Ottar replied calmly. "Even if I am to disappear, I am confident that your love for me will still retain"

"Mou! Seriously!" Freya pout followed by a giggle upon seeing the very calm face of the boaz stiffen.

"My apologies if a ranted a bit."

"It doesn't matter. You could even say my love for you grew because of that."

"In that case, I am honored."

"Fufufu, in that case," Freya mused. "That child's development, I leave them to you."

"As you wish" the boaz replied as he bows at her before turning his back, preparing to do his goddess' bidding.

"But the fact that you understand him more..." Freya trail of as she knows she is all by her self now. "To that extent, I am jealous of you."

 _... Just what kind of wind will blow this time?_

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

And with this mark the beginning the start of the 3rd arc of the story. Though once again the prologue is short, hope you will like what is to come in this arc.

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks


	14. Aureum Consilium: Ais' Srikes

Danmachi Emerald Version Arc 3

Chapter 1

Aureum Consilium: Ais' Srikes

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

Monologue

*sfx*

* * *

A few days had pass since my friend Eina visited us. From what I gathered from our conversation is that adventurer under her care, Bell Cranel, hired a supporter from the Soma familia and his knife which if my memory is correct, a black knife made by Hepaestus' Familia went missing.

 _Though considering that no war was declared to Soma's familia by Freya's familia means that the child is in good condition..._

*knock knock*

 _Now who could this be, this late at night._

"Come in, the door is open,"

*creak*

 _Ais... !_

The one that enter her room was their famed sword princess, Ais Wallenstein. What is surprising is that green vambrace she is carrying. Similar to the one Eina gave to Bell.

"Is something bothering you, Ais?" Riveria asked casually knowing where this conversation might end.

"This armor... I want to return it but I fear he might run away again." Ais said, still a bit hesitant considering how 'that' advice fell through.

From there she told me the entire information I need to know. How Eina asked for Ais' help when she couldn't reach her to when Fels asked for assistance.

 _So he really is fine... that's good._

"If you are looking for the right place and timing," Riveria said with a smile to ease Ais' anxiety. "I know a place and the right person to approach."

"Who?"

* * *

The next day, at the guild, as per my suggestion, Ais went to see my friend Eina as they awaited for Bell to come.

Though I know it would be fine this time around, I waited outside of the guild in case he tries running away again.

He ran in our first encounter.

He tried to run when I nursed him back to health.

He almost run when we were at Hepaestus' shop.

And he ran away from Ais after letting him rest on her lap.

That child has a habit of running away from embarrassing situation.

If he really tries to run away again, I might as well have a talk with her goddess again and ingrain some discipline to that child. With his goddess' permission of course.

 _Though it is nice to see some change in Ais, him hurting her feelings and confidence is not something I nor anyone wants._

 _Am I spoiling Ais too much?_

"...your dungeon exploration is remarkable."

Just as I was lost in thought, Ais and Bell are still having a discussion as they exited the guild.

"T-thank you!"

"To reach the 10th floor in a short period is... amazing."

"N-not at all, if not for the assistance I've receive, it is impossible for me to reach that far," Bell replied honestly.

 _Hmmm... Ais, just where are you getting at with this conversation?_

"I am still incompetent and my goal is still of my reach," Bell continued with enthusiasm. Having a high raking adventurer praise his progress is indeed uplifting.

"If not for your help and my supporter Lily, I don't think I will be able to survive long in the 10th floor."

"Do you want me to teach you how to fight?"

All of a sudden, Ais made an unexpected proposal.

 _Ais... don't tell me you are curious as well to that child's abnormal growth?_

Just then, as the two are still having their conversation, a party of adventurers walk pass her and their conversation piqued her interest.

"Hey, wasn't that the king playing with the Minotaur in the 17th floor?"

"Oh so you've seen it as well," the other adventurer said. "I thought I am going nuts from all the exploration."

 _The king? Minotaur? Don't tell me..._

* * *

Elsewhere, during the time Bell enter the guild.

The strongest adventurer of Orario ventured the 17th floor. Searching for the right specimen that would elevate Bell Cranel to the next level.

 _Lady Freya's love is like that of a wind. it travels wide and cannot be contained._

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

One after another, another Minotaur appeared just as he defeat another unworthy specimen.

 _But if a sky is to appear that can contain that wind, then I must do my utmost to make sure that the sky, that he, is worthy of her._

* * *

The next day, It was early morning and the sun has yet to fully rise, Bell Cranel hurried to the meeting place the sword princess told him.

 _This is great! If I am to receive Ms. Ais' training then becoming stronger to catch up with Ms. Riveria is no longer a dream anymore!_

 _But still..._

As Bell recall the event that happened yesterday, outside of the guild where Ais' proposed to train him, he caught sight of a familiar cape and green military uniform but due to the numbers of adventurers passing, he was not able to make sure if that was the High Elf he yearns for.

*thud*

"Owwwww..."

"I-I'm sorry...ah-"

As he was about to extend an arm to the individual that he bumps into while he is lost in his own world, saw a beautiful girl on the ground. What is strikig to the girl's image is the pointed ears that she has.

Recalling the incident with the elf Ryu, Bell hesitates and stood stiff not knowing what to do.

* * *

Early morning, Twilight manor.

A certain beautiful yet loudmouth elf with long golden hair that is tied to a ponytail look at the window of her room to see her idol, the sword princess, sneaking out.

"I wonder what Ms. Ais is doing early in the morning..."

 _Wait... Isn't this is your chance, Leyfia! With this I can ask Ms. Ais to train with me!_

With that, the Elf known as Leyfia Virdis followed Ais not knowing someone else was looking at them. From when Ais left to when she followed her.

Things are doing fine until she bump into a white haired adventurer with red ruby eyes.

"I-I'm sorry... ah-"

Just as he is to lend out his hand, he stop and her ears reflected on his eyes.

 _Ah! I guess he knew a thing or two about us elves._

"Thank you very much," Leyfia said as she reach out to his hand.

"Uhm... sorry I was not looking!" Bell apologize with a bow.

"Don't mind," Leyfia replied. "It's also at fault as I was in a hurry. Ah!"

"Y-yes?!" Bell yelp at the elf's sudden outburst.

"Have you seen Ais Wallentein?"

"Eeep!"

 _Hmmm?_

"A-are you perhaps a member of the Loki familia?"

 _Suspicious... though he is a good kid, this reaction... he is hiding something._

"Yes- Hey wait!"

She was not yet finished with her answer when the white haired adventurer suddenly dashed off.

 _That does it! He's guilty!_

"You little... Come back heeeeeeeeeeere!" Leyfia shouts at the top of her lungs

And with that she chased the white haired adventurer for about 30 minutes until she lost sight of him.

 _Damn it! For me to not keep up with him even though I'm a level 3! He must know full well of this street for him to outrun me._

* * *

"Haaaaah... haaaaah... haaaaah..."

After a tiring game of rabid elf and rabbit,

Bell finally reached their meeting location where he quickly slumps onto the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Haaaaah... haaaaah... haaaaaah... I-I'm fine." Bell replied, slowly stnding from his spot, "I just met a beautiful but wild forest fairy."

"Forest fairy?" Ais asked, tilting her head.

"N-never mind. I just run a little to warm up."

"Good,"

Training under Ais, Bell understood multiple of things.

1\. Ais is an airhead.

2\. Ais is an airhead.

3\. Her teaching is basically a physical version of Eina's teaching. Something that even the God Aries can be proud of. It reach to the point that he was unconscious most of the time from all the beating and counter attacked he received.

4\. Ais is an airhead.

5\. She has a fixation for lap pillow yet it is still incomparable to the one he received from the High Elf herself.

6\. Ais is an airhead.

7\. She is kind and yet harsh. Being called a coward still lingers.

8\. She doesn't hold back much. After a morning worth of training, his body still ached despite the potions and pain killers he drank before going to the dungeon.

9\. And lastly, Ais is an airhead.

Right now, after parting ways with Ais, he and Lily just entered the 10th floor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Master Bell?" Lily asked seeing that Bell's sorry state.

"Don't mind, Lily," Bell replied with a forced chuckle. "I can still fight."

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

"Lily stand back," Bell said.

"On it," Lily replied while preparing her cross bow.

"Hyaaaah!" Bell yelled as he dash towards the imps that appeared.

*puff*

One after another, the monsters, the imps, fell just like that.

 _Good! Just a little more, if I put into practice what Ms. Ais taught me then this would be easy._

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

And a new monsters walks into them in the form of an orc just as the number of the imps lessen considerably.

Compared to the imps earlier, the orcs are taller and have a tougher skin.

*swoosh*

Multiple arrows flew to the directions of the imps and orcs alike, giving Bell enough breaher to continue.

"Thanks Lily!" Bell shouts as he charged once more.

With Lily's artillery support, Bell is able to defeat monsters with ease. Covering his lapses and giving him space to make his next move.

and yet...

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

The appearance of the next monster, even with Lily's assist, Bell not sure he can defeat this one.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

The monster roared once again.

"Infant Dragon..." Lily mutter's under her breath. "Master Bell, run!"

Despite Lily's shout, Bell couldn't hear her. All that he knows is the fear inside of him preventing his legs to move.

"You really are a coward,"

Ais earlier comment once again reverberate to his entire being.

"But since you venture by yourself," Ais continue with a straight face. "Cowardice is an important quality as long as it doesn't become a hindrance to you."

"Damn it!" yelling at the top of his lungs, Bell forced his body to move and charged at the infant dragon.

"Master Bell! Don't!"

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄" the infant dragon roared before being blown away by a blue wave.

 _This is... there's no doubt..._

"There's a huge difference between bravery and stupidity," a third voice said to them, mainly aimed at Bell.

"Eh?" Bell gasped knowing full well who the owner of the voice is.

"N-N-N-Nine Hell!" Lily exclaim to the High Elf that slowly walks to her side.

"Bell Cranel, you have a lot of explaining to do," Riveria said in an icy tone.

Seeing the lovely High Elf, Bell Cranel slumps onto the floor. His mind panicking, telling him to run away while his body is too exhausted to even move.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

So that's chapter 1 for this new arc. Finally that blasted Elf Leyfia grace us of her presence. Just like the canon version, she will also be a rival to Bell but her rivalry will not be one sided in the long run. (Ahem-Grand Day)

As mentioned before, not all of Ais' scenario will be given to Riveria as some of those actions affect the SO story line. Will modify some scenario so that there will be a point where the High Elf has an interaction with Bell.

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. V2

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!


	15. Aemulus: Lefiya's Counter Attack

Danmachi Emerald Version 3

Chapter 2

Aemulus: Lefiya's Counter Attack

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

Monologue

*sfx*

* * *

Dungeon, 5th Floor

"Hey look at that,"

"Is that Nine Hell?"

"How cute, that servant of hers looks like a rabbit,"

After our disastrous encounter with the Infant Dragon, Nine Hell Riveria Ljos Alf came to our rescue.

Right now, Lily and master Bell are returning to the surface... correction, we were forced to return to the surface by our rescuer.. Master Bell is currently walking side by side with Nine Hell while carrying Lily's luggage as Lily trails behind them. The reason for Master Bell carrying Lily's bag is a form of punishment for Master Bell's earlier action.

From what Lily had gather from the sermon the High Elf gave to Master Bell, they know each other to some degree and Nine Hell herself is also acquainted to Lady Hestia as well.

* * *

Inside the abandoned church, the Goddess Hestia sits at the edge of the church's altar while Lily is close nearby, in a kneeling position.

After discussing Lily's situation, Bell fetched them something to drink.

"Listen thieving cat," Hestia said seriously. "I will allow you to temporary stay here but you need to earn your keep."

"Yes! Lily will do her best to be of service!"

"Then you must make sure no women approached my Bell while you're in the dungeon."

"You don't need to asked Lady Hestia as that was Lily's very intention from the start."

"Good," Hestia replied with a smile and a nod.

"I won't let others get in the way with Lily and Master Bell's quality time." a smirk formed in Lily's face.

"That's what I- say what?!" Hestia exclaim, jumping of from the edge of the altar she is sitting. "Who says you're allowed to flirt with MY Bell?"

"Lily gave Lily permission to do so Lady Hestia," Lily replied mischievously to the fuming goddess.

 _Lily knows that she promised to keep women away from Master Bell but Lady Hestia, this is too much even for Lily._

* * *

 _Seriously, I just can't take a break from all of this._

As they ascend to the 3rd floor, the High Elf Riveria can't help but recall all the things that had happened so far.

Ais offered Bell to train him which he gladly accept. Though Ais never even bother telling them of her activities to Loki, for her to not even tell her alarmed the High Elf.

 _Considering how our previous encounter with the individual Revis just lit the avenger inside her. It is possible that she will use this training as a means to figure out Bell Cranel's abnormal growth._

Then there's this new development involving the king and the Minotaur.

 _Lady Freya sent the Silverback to test him, she gave him a Grimoire for him to learn magic. A no trigger spell that can cover some of his lapses. and now, she is preparing a Minotaur for Bell to overcome. It's as if... you don't mean... but is that even possible?_

The next day, even though I sleep pretty late last night, I unceremoniously wake up earlier than expected. This is due to the very person sneaking out of the manor followed by an unexpected individual.

 _I hope Leyfia doesn't complicate things further._

With all preparations done, I went into the dungeon to verify the rummors and there I saw the King, fighting against a Minotaur one after another as if selecting a proper opponent.

 _Ais training him might prove useful in this circumstances. But can Ais do it? She trained under us but never had she train members of our familia_.

As such though keep my mind occupied, I reached the 10th floor where Bell Cranel is dealing with multiple Orcs with an aide of a supporter. If this is the very same supporter Eina mentioned or a new one will have to wait. Seeing him fight for the first time, it is clear that his movements are still that of a rookie but I can see him following a specific pattern. It's still rought around the edges but it is clear that he is not just attacking blindly

 _This is probably due to Ais' instruction. Not bad in it self. If this prove fruitful then we might apply this to our own._

"Master Bell, run!"

That is until the appearance of the Infant Dragon, a rare monster that can be deemed as a sort of monster rex in this floor, appeared before them. Despite te supporter's warning, Bell Cranel stood stiff at the sight of the monster.

"Harbinger of the end, the white snow.

Blow with the wind before the twilight.

Closing light, the freezing land.

Blizzard, the three severe winters - my name is Al"

Thus I began chanting as I slowly shortens the distance between my self and the infant dragon when Bell Cranel charge blindly at the monster.

"Wynn Fimbulvetr"

With the monster defeated, he look at the source of magic that defeated it.

"There's a huge difference between bravery and stupidity," Riveria said to them, mainly directed to Bell. "Bell Cranel, you have a lot of explaining to do."

 _Seriously! this child is as reckless as Ais, maybe even greater._

As I walk passed his supporter who is still speachless, I stared straight into Bell's eyes not minding how he cowers in fear.

 _That look... it i similar to the look Ais gave when I gave her some swimming lessons._

"Are you hurt? Can you stand?" Riveria asked as she ststretch hand towards him.

"Umm... thank you," Bell replied as he held the hands of the High Elf. As he slowly stood, it is clear to the high elf that the boy is blushing way too much.

"Good," Riveria said.

"Owowowowow! M-Ms. Riveria!"

As soon as Bell is stood properly, is a swift motion, Riveria pinch Bell's right ear and drags him to the entrance of the 9th floor, not minding the cry of the white rabbit. Lily who was watching all of this followed afterwards albeit dumbfounded.

"Kneel," Riveria ordered in an ic tone.

"Y-yes!"

"What can you say for yourself?"

"I... I'm Sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Riveria countered. "Didn't you already promise to not do anything reckless?"

"Y-yes..."

"And what is going exactly in that mind of yours when you blindly attack that Infant Dragon?"

"..."

 _Haaaah... this takes me back when Ais was just starting..._

"So? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I... I'm scared. Too scared to get hurt but I don't want to e labeled as a coward!" Bell replied with tears welling up on his eyes that soo fell like a waterfalls.

 _Labeled as a coward? Did Ais told him that during their first session?_

"Haaaaah... very well," Riveria sigh as she shifted her focus to the quiet supporter in hood. "I believe you're the supporter from the Soma Familia right?"

"...Y-yes, Lady Nine Hell," Lily replied timidly.

"I believe it is not wise to continue this exploration, do you agree?"

"Y-yes!"

More than a question, for Lily this is like an uthmost statement to stop for the day.

Which now lead them up to where they are now.

From the 9th floor up to the 3rd floor, there was nothing but silence as Bell walk side by side to the person he yearns for yet at the same time feels dejected.

 _There's no doubt that the encounter with the Minotaur instil fear far too great for him to handle. Added the mocker Bete gave him... did Lady Freya saw this? Is this the reason why she sent her aide to prepare a suitable opponent for him? If so, he will be killed if things remain as they are._

* * *

 _It's all over... Ms. Riveria hates me now..._

"We're here," hearing once again the voice of the High Elf, Bell found himself at the entrance of Babel.

"Um... Ms. Riveria..."

"Here," Riveria said this time around, the icy tone and cold stare that she had before are now gone as she gave him a small sack containing magic stones and item drops.

"T-this is..." Bell look at the High Elf in utter shock.

"Just think of it as compensation for my actions."

"B-but this is yours! I'm the one in the wrong back there so Ms. Riveria should not give this to us."

 _Such a sweet and noble kid._

"I insist. Let's say this is payment for Ais' request."

"P-pay..." Riveria just got a first seat view of Bell turning from blushing to as pale as a ghost and is on the verge of painting.

"D-d-dont tell me... did that elf said something?"

 _Leyfiya?_

"Elf? Can you please elaborate."

As Bell explained, while following Ais, he bumped into an elf from how he describe her totally fit Leyfiya's description to a T. Though she has yet to hear anything from her so it is safe to say that he manage to outrun her before meeting up with Ais.

"In any case, you better exchange it to the guild first. I'll wait for you here along with your supporter.

"Hiiii!"

For the first time in Lily's life, she felt as if she was in grave danger. Far worst from her previous experience and this time around, there will be no one coming to her rescue.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Twilight Manor,

*creak*

"..."

"Is that Leyfiya?" Tiona, one of the Jormungad said as she noticed a lifeless Leyfiya enters.

"Just what is wrong with her?" Bete replied in a repulse manner. "Oi, did you just gave her something wierd to eat?" He then look at the person sitting beside Tiona. In contrast to Tiona who has a childish build, Tione is an amazon with a very feminine body.

"What did you say?!"

Despite all the commotion, Leyfiya was to preoccupied to even noticed.

"This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real..."

The elf Leyfiya continue to mutter as she go to their study room and holed herself in its corner left.

* * *

"So you're not affiliated to the Soma Famila anymore?"

"Y-yes! To them, Lily is already dead."

"Can your magic transform you into an elf as well?"

"Uhm... y-yes."

"Then will you be willing to work as my personal servant when you are not exploring the dungeon."

"Hueee?"

"This is just a proposal. You can think about it."

While Master Bell is still at the guild, Lily was interogated by Nine Hell Riveria Los Alf. She seems to be a friend of Master Bell's advicerand that she approach her when digging up information on my familia. After hearing Lily's side, she suddenly given Lily a very tempting offer. An offer that she kept thinking as she returned to the abandoned Church all by herself. As for Bell and the High Elf herself, they depart to where the Goddess Hestia is working.

* * *

"Have you ever hunt before?"

Right after parting with a clearly pissed goddess, Riveria suddenly asked him a question out of the blue before they part ways.

"Uhm... no." Bell replied honestly. "Even before coming to Orario, I have yet done such thing."

"Very well," Riveria replied as she look up the tower of Babel. "Consider this your first."

* * *

That afternoon back at the Twilight manor,

"Ais, you're here!"

"Ais, you're here!"

Upon returning to tha manor, Ais was greetd by the amazon sisters.

"It's great now that you're here," Tiona added.

"Is something wrong, Tione, Tiona,"

"Well..." Tiona looked at her sister.

"You see, Leyfiya's acting strange." Tione follow up. "She's technically not responding to any of us. Without Riveria around, you're the only one we can count on."

"Hm. I understand."

"This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real...This isn't real..."

As Ais approach Leyfiya, the words she repeatedly saying became clearer.

"Leyfiya... is something wrong?"

Upon hearing the voice of her idol, Leyfiya's dead fish eyes slowly liven up.

"M-Ms. Ais!"

"Yes?"

"Y-you and that boy, what's your relationship with him?"

"Eh?"

"What?'

"Ais with a man?"

Several members of the familia quickly gossip with one another upon hearing Leyfiya's outburst and for the first time for the level four and below members, those that are still new saw her stiffen.

"Layfiya, let's talk in private."

"T-then that means..."

"Please!"

As Ais and Leyfia went to the study room, two individual who just entered the manor and also saw Layfiya's outburst approach Finn while he is engaged in a fierced game with Gareth.

"Finn," Riveria called out.

"Oh Riveria... and who might that elf be?" Finn asked as he noticed a small elf hiding behind her.

"This is Ely, she'll be working as my partime servant from now on."

"Hmmm... oh Gareth, please return those piece where they belong." Finn curiously look at this new elf while making sure there's no foul play going on around the board game he and Gareth are playing.

"Will she join our familia?"

"No, she has some issues that I wished to discuss with Loki first."

* * *

"Y-you're training that child?!" Leyfiya exclaim upon hearing Ais explanation on the intimate scene she had witness that morning.

 _I knew that brat is up to no good but this? How dare he do that when he is just a no name brat from a no name familia and... and I'm sooooo jealous!_

"That is why... I want you to keep this a secret from everyone." Ais said. "Especially Riveria."

 _Damn... wait! This might be my only chance!_

"Hmmm I don't kno about that but..." Leyfia said, in a fake shy manner. "But I might keep my mouth shut if you train me as well."

"So you want to train together with him?"

"No! I would never... ahem. What I mean is I want you to train me as well. Just the two of us."

"Okay, is tomorrow evening fine?"

"Hmmm Okay,"

 _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! ake that you thieving rabbit!_

 _You monopolizing Ais by your self is now over! I'll shiw you who the better student is. Just you wait!_

* * *

"Uhm Lady Riveria, was that Master Bell that elf is talking about?"

Inside Riveria's room, Lilyruca Arde in her original form gently brush the High Elf's long emerald hair as they discuss what just happen when they arrive.

"Most likely," Riveria affirmed with a troubled expression. "Bell did mentioned that he encountered an elf earlier on his way to their meeting place."

"I see... would that be bad? I mean... not even Lady Loki is aware of it."

"We can only wait and see on how Ais handle this."

"Okay,"

"And Lily,"

"Y-yes Lady Riveria?"

"It's better to remain in disguise as an elf even when it's just us." Riveria said as she look at the mirror infront of her.

"Okay, Lily understand."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

So that's that. Lily not only is Bell's supporter but Riveria's servant as well. This few changes to Lily is a means to bridge the high elf closer to Bell.

Leyfiya being Leyfiya with her infatuation with Ais. Though we are not a fan of her, we will try to do her justice and not bash her character.

For this chapter and the two before it, you can notice the Latin word/s that we are currently using.

This was influenced by the prologue of the LN for V3. The very same volume this arc is focused on.

So far we have

Alea iacta est: the die has been cast

Aureum concilium: Golden proposal

And now

Aemulus.: Rival

The latin and the english word/s of each chapter correspond to the specific plot point of the story with CCA err LCA scene taken from Sword Oratoria view point.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!


	16. Amor et Zeli: How to train your rabbit

Danmachi Emerald Version 3

Chapter 3

Amor et zeli: How to train your rabbit.

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

 _Blue sky…_

Once again, I am looking at the blue sky above with a sore body and the feeling on the back of my head means... again… it means once more…

"Are you alright?"

As if confirming my hunch, gold and blue block my view of the blue skay

"Uwaaaaaahhhhh!"

In a panic, Bell quickly rose and put distance between him and her.

 _I was given a lap pillow once more…_

Was it because of what happened in the dungeon after I faint from mind down that Ais develop a connection of fainting and lap pillow?

"Is your body alright?" Ais asked curiously. "Do you need to rest more?"

"N-no! I can continue."

 _That's right. To achieve my goal, I must not hesitate_.

"Very well."

Seeing Ms. Ais tighten the grip of her sword, I also tighten the grip of my dagger and remember what Ms. Ais had tough me so far.

"Here I go!"

A few minutes later,

 _Blue sky..._

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!"

 _Blue sky..._

"Uwaaaaaahhhhh!."

Again and again I keep fainting as we continue our training.

* * *

While Bell was unconscious for the tenth time of the day, Ais once more kneel beside him and rest his head onto her lap before gently brushing his white spiky hair.

 _You improve faster and faster. Just what is your secret? What drive you to become stronger?_

Recalling all ten skirmish she had with the adventurer known as Bell Cranel, she noticed that he quickly adapt to all of the tips she gave him. More so than their first to the point that every time he exceed her expectation, she unconsciously countered with a blow faster and harder than the normal strength she uses ignoring the fact that she is also increasing little by little the so called normal strength that she use against him.

For their first skirmish, Bell charge directly at her which she block followed by a quick kick as counter. The difference between this one and the one yesterday was that even though he got hit, there was clear movement of him trying to move away from her upcoming attack. Due to this sudden change in movement, a part of Ais increase the speed of her kick to prevent him from gaining distance. A kick that K.O'ed the white rabbit then and there.

For the second fight, Bell was able to block her kick and even let him be thrown away but unfortunately for him, he hit his head on to the wall knocking him out in the process.

For the third fight and to the next and to the next up to the recent one, Bell keep moving, improving and keep surprising her that her instinct as an adventurer was triggered. From blocking, dodging, keeping a non linear movement when attacking, evading and even countering her counterattack, Ais was forced to raise her guard little by little.

For someone who manage to reach the tenth floor in less than a month, Ais expect this kind of progress and yet what surprise her more is the attitude he had. Unlike yesterday, he is more focused that even if he still feared getting hurt, he is not letting that fear hinder his movement and better judgement.

For someone who uses hatred to keep that fear in check, this kind of attitude of Bell is too pure that every time she pet his head, she feels purified and guilty at the same time.

 _It's true that I am using this 'training' to learn of the secret of his quick growth but against this pure determination, I can't help but to reply in kind._

"Uwaaaaahhh!"

Once again the adventurer Bell Cranel yelp the moment he woke up and once again distanced himself from her with a red face.

 _I better asked Riveria just what I am doing wrong here_.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!."

* * *

Twilight Manor,

While Bell Cranel was being used as Ais' personal punching bag, Lily under the guise of Ely is also facing a different tribulation.

"Uwaaaaah!"

Bursting out of the study room, Lily ran to the dining hall, crying and terrified.

 _She's a demon!_

"Just where do you think you're going, Ely?" the so called monster known as Riveria said as she follow Lily's track and saw her cowering and even trying to hide behind their resident dwarf and fellow adventurer Gareth.

"Hand her over Gareth," Riveria said in a no nonsense tone.

*sigh* Gareth sigh as he looked at the small elf hiding under the table.

"I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here,"

The fact that an 'elf' like Ely would even go as far as to a 'dwarf' like him give him all the information he needed. Ely is so desperate to the point that she would seek refuge to a dwarf.

"Sorry kid," Gareth whispered sympathetically while still pretending to the hag of a high elf that nothing is down there. "What are you talking about? Can't you see I am kinda busy here?"

Across the table, two level four adventurers sigh as they shift their focus to Leyfia who is heading their way.

"Is something wrong?" Leyfiya who just came out of her room asked Anakitty, a level four cat person with black shoulder length hair, flat as a board chest and properly groomed tail on what is happening.

"Ely ran away from Lady Riveria's tutoring." Anakitty replied after taking a quick look at her companion, the high novice Raul, a male adventurer with black hair and fair build.

"Oh that... ahahahahaha... I can already guess the flow of event." Leyfia laugh drily considering she knew full well what extremes those tutoring of the high elf can become.

"Gareth, Riveria, what is going on here?" Finn who just enter the manor with Bete quickly asked as soon as he felt the heavy tension on the hall. "Uwah!"

In an unexpected manner, Finn let out a surprise yelp just as the elf hiding under the table of Gareth ran towards him.

"Please Master Finn, please don't let Ely go back in there!" Lily cried with puffy eyes that for some reason made their leader blush. A blush that a certain amazon didn't let pass. A blush that even surprise the level 6 werewolf.

"Finn, if you know what's best for you, you better gave her to me," Riveria warns as Finn gulped knowing a certain individual is releasing a tremendous amount of killing intent.

* * *

*Thud*

*swish*

After blocking the attack aimed to her torso,Ais countered with a right kick. A kick that was evaded instantly by Bell by jumping backwards the moment she block his attack.

"Well done." Ais said.

 _Seven minutes. So far this is Bell Cranel's longest skirmish without fainting._

"R-really?!" Bell asked happily as if he is glowing with joy.

"Let's rest for a while."

"Oh, uh... sure." Bell replied while he lower his dagger.

Though he improve, his defense is still lacking but he compensate it with his speed far higher than you average level one with a month of experience.

Evaluating his short coming, areas of improvement and general strength, Ais was not able to calm herself to the wide and vast potential he can become.

Taking to account his built and familia, his weapon of choice could not be any better.

If he is to fully shed his timidness along with his speed, he can unleash a variety of fierce attacks. A rush like my own.

If he is to learn to use two weapons at once a sword and dagger or at best a dagger in each hand would be perfect.

A front attacker that could attack at any direction with great ability.

 _Wait... no! To mold him to my ideal image is wrong._

Her head throbbed from inner turmoil imagining Bell Cranel fighting like her and taking the same path like her.

Forcing her ideal on him is not acceptable. Especially when it comes into combat.

Her purpose is to teach him the basics not lead him.

"By the way,"

Walking towards Bell Cranel who is on his knee while resting his back at the wall, Ais seated next to him.

"Does it still bother you?"

"Bother me?"

"That I called you a coward yesterday."

"Ah!..."

Seeing him frown was enough answer she needs.

"Well-"

"Actually-"

They both said before taking a pause and take a look at eac other.

"You can go first" Ais started.

"I think Ms. Ais should go first," Bell replied.

"I insist."

"Okay." Bell said meekly as he scratch his right cheek. "Though I was taken aback from Ms. Ais' comment, I know for my self that you are telling the truth.

It is hard and painful to accept my own weakness but if I never acknowledge it, I wont be able to grow and overcome my weakness."

"I see... but even so, I apologize for not making my self clear."

"Ms. Ais?"

"You should not confuse being cautious to cowardice.

She arrange her thought as she remember the words Finn, Gareth and Riveria once told her.

"Sometimes, being scared of something can save your part in the dungeon."

"..."

"People with no fear are more dangerous.."

 _Like my self_.

"Because they fear nothing, they charge into danger without thinking of the consequences of their action.

 _Similar to what I've been doing..._

"Which is why it important to not fell embarrassed about it Understand?.."

"Ms. Ais..."

"Please don't be like me."

"Huh?"

"I did nothing by worrying Riveria and the others. I endanger my friends because of my action and felt nothing about it. Being fearless does't make me an adventurer. It only makes more more of a monster."

"That's why please don't become like me."

"That's not true at all!" Bell exclaim, standing from his location while lending a hand to Ais so that she can stand as well..

"You say that you didn't feel anything but Ms. Ais, you reflect on your action and is sadden because of it! That alone makes you no monster.

You save me at the tenth floor. If not for you, I would be dead already and I won't be able to get to Lily in no time. You're like a hero out from the stories my grandfather used to tell me and you're very beautiful too!

Ais for the first time felt her face heating up and her hearth throbbing from the unadulterated praise and sincerity from Bell.

Ais just stood there in amazement as her cheek become warmer and warmer. Affirming her belief that this boy before her is the same as she was long ago.

"Ahem, though I don't want to intrude as the both of you flirt with one another but..."

"Ms. Riveria!"

"Riveria!"

Looking back to the source of the third voice, Bell and Ais said simultaneously seeing who is the owner of that voice.

"Ms. Ais?"

Bell stood stiff as he look behind him as he got a front row seat of Ais turning pale and slumping onto the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your training, Bell but can I borrow Ais for the day?"

For some reason, he though he saw Ais soul just escape her body only for the High Elf to catch it, grip it firmly, shape it to a ball and shove all of it back to Ais' mouth.

"We need to have a serious discussion."

* * *

"You okay,Lily?"

Bell asked seing Lily's puffy eyes.

An hour later after parting ways with Ais and Riveria, Bell meet uo with Lily at Babel's entrance.

"It's nothing, Master Bell," Lily replied quickly as she put her hood on and head first into the dungeon.

Lily knows it is for Master Bell's well being but being taught by that elf might be my biggest mistake.

"So how's you're stay with the Loki Familia?" Bell asked as he walk next to Lily.

 _Haaaah... this denseness of Master Bell sometimes is irritating._

"It's nothing really. The food is good, the bed is good and they are good in general."

"I see..." Bell sigh in relief.

But that kind of lesson is another matter.

"Though Lily feel sorry to the one that replace her." Lily murmur as she remember the fearful and tearful look of the elf named Leyfia.

"What now?"

"Nothing Master Bell," Lily replied. "We should hurry up to not make or escort waiting."

"Escort?"

"Yes, an escort for the 11th floor."

"E-Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh?!"

"Please stop making a scene Master Bell."

"Ah... sorry. but is it really okay?"

"Don't worry, Lady Riveria drilled Lily all the thing Lily need to know." Lily replied with a shiver. "And she also prepared an escort for us."

"An escort Ms. Riveria prepare... don't tell me..." Bell murmur as he remembered what just happened earlier.

"Welcome, I am Ais Wallenstein, your escort for the 11th floor.," Ais introduced to Bell and Lily as they arrive at the 10th floor.

"I knew it!". Bell face palm seejng the sword princess waiting for them an the entrance of the 10th floor.

* * *

Evening, somewhere in the dungeon. Due to how catastrophic training magic is, Leyfia opted to train in the dungeon.

After the hellish lesson from Riveria, Leyfia was finally released and is now waiting for Ais to arrive.

"Sorry to make you wait" Ais said the moment she arrive with a new set of clothes. "I was in the dungeon gathering some items."

"No worry Ms. Ais." Leyfia said. "I'll be in you care then."

While Leyfiya replied joyfully to Ais, her mind was rambling a different thing

 _He...heheheheahahahahahahaha take that you rabbit!_

 _Are you jealous? now that Ms. Ais' attention was on me. Ahahahahahaha._

"So how should we start?"

"Eh?"

"I am a sword fighter after all."

 _Crap! I was fo focus on having Ms. Ais teach me that I forgot the most crucial part._

"Then how did you conduct your training with that human?"

"Mostly by duels. He is a new adventurer so his basics are all lacking."

"..."

"Has Riveria started teaching you Concurrent chanting?"

"The basics of it yes," Leyfia replied with a frown as she remembers the hellish thing shebhave to endure today. "Though Lady Riveria keep telling me that my mind and spirit are not there yet."

"Then how about practicing concurrent chanting?"

"Ms. Ais?"

"Try dodging my attack while you chant."

 _Yes! Thank you Ms. Ais!_

"Sure."

What follow next was a lot of beating Leyfia never dream off. But hearing Ais' uses the same strength she did while fighting against that human, Leyfia's jealousy explode. For her to almost vomit at such strength. If a level one adventurer can handle such pain then she as a level 3 should as well and much more.

 _Damn it. I wont let you be ahead of me for long you pompous rabbit._

* * *

The next day, because Lily is busy with her lessons and acting as an aide to Ms. Riveria that going into the dungeon is not an option, Bell asked Ais to train him for a whole day a simple request that little does he knows earned him a grudge from a certain forest fairy.

Somewhere in the dungeon, Leyfia curse the white rabbit to no ends as she practice concurrent chanting with a beautiful elf with long black hair from the Dionysus Familia.

Back at the top of the wall,

"Remarkable. You improve more."

"Thanks!" Bell replied gleefully. "But I don't know if I can really call that an improvement as I still keep fainting all the time.

"No. You fainting is due to my incapability of adjusting my strength."

"That why -*yawn*- you should not feel bad for your self."

"Hmmm?"

 _Oh no! Due to training him early in the morning and Leyfia late till midnight, I unconsciously let him see me yawn._

"Listen, as his instructor, try not letting him see your bad side."

Riveria's words from yesterday reverberate to Ais.

"And him reacting like that is probably because you are bad with giving him a lap pillow."

For a while, Ais stare blankly at him for quite sometime that even Bell started to drop sweat on his forehead.

"For now why don't we rest a little." Ais began before leaning on the wall.

 _With this I can continue on my revenge._

"Rest?" Bell tilts his head in confusion.

"Yes, rest." Ais replied quickly. "There are time when you need to take a quick rest in the dungeon."

 _I will make him like my lap pillow and prove Riveria wrong._

"Uhmmm" Bell said meekly. "Are you sure you're not just t-"

"Training. This is part of your training so..." Ais replied quickly while tapping her lap. "So let's rest for a bit."

"Um... okay," Bell replied as he tried to where where he is standing.

"No, lay your head here." Ais insist while dusting her lap.

"Eeeeeehhhhh? Bu-but..."

"Don't you like it?" Ais asked with pleading eyes.

"That's not the case."

"So you do like it then?" Ais asked once more with a more radiant expression.

"I mean just what is with you and lap pillows?"

"Eh? isn't it only natural? Riveria says so." Ais replied innocently.

* * *

"My oh my,"

Up above one of Babel's private suite, the Goddess Freya stared at a certain portion of the wall.

Since three days ago, after noticing Bell started his training with the Sword Princess Ais and not that long ago, that his captain and Orario's strongest adventurer finally found a perfect specimen as well. The Goddess Freya continuously watch how the boy grew brighter. She even force herself to wake early in the morning just to watch him shine more.

The monster being trained by her chosen one and the boy training under the princess. She can't help but be excited for when the moment the two face in combat. Just how dazzling the boy can become after overcoming that obstacle? Such questions continuously popped in the Goddess' of beauty's mind as the countdown draws to a close.

"Things seem to become interesting now."

As her silver eyes stared at Bell and Ais silently, she saw him gradually approach her and lay his head on her lap. A contrast to the previous lap pillows the Sword Princess gave Bell from time to time.

Following that scenery, she began to roll her finger to her silver hair until she noticed the action she had been doing.

"Aha!"

A wry smile formed from her beautiful lips.

"Fufufu... this feeling. Is this perhaps jealousy?" Freya said more to her self.

Seeing his transparent light close to the golden light the become more dazzling the more she rub the white hair of that boy, The Goddess Freya felt slight jealousy blossoming in her voluptuous chest.

"Allen,"

"Yes my goddess," the cat person replied.

"I wanted to see how strong he become. Bring some level ones and play with them.

"As you wish."

* * *

"Uhm Ms. Ais..."

"Forget it," Riveria replied.

That evening, after they conclude their training session. Riveria met with Ais and Bell where the prior propose they eat something first with a specific food in mind after hearing Bell's stomach growl.

"When she set her mind on that food, even us can't persuade her." Riveria added. "No matter how much unhealthy that food is."

 _Unhealthy? If Ms. Ais wants it despite of that fact then it might be really delicious._

Following Ais pass from one corner to another, Bell slowly realize just where they are going.

 _Not good. This is the North Main Street where Goddess works._

As Bell began to sweat, his worst fear became a reality when Ais stop at a certain Fried Potato Croquet stall.

"Welco...me, EH?!"

As my face turn pale, Ms. Riveria massage her temple.

As for Ms Ais... well...

"Three Creamy Red Bean Fired Potato Croquet please."

Continue as usual while Goddess and I had a stare down.

"..."

"..."

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"SSSSOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY!"

In front of Goddess that erupt from anger, I beg for forgiveness.

Even after Ms. Riveria met with Goddess due to my recklessness against the Infant Dragon, I never told her that I am receiving some training from Ms. Ais.

"Riversomething is bad enough and yet here you are with the Sword Princess?! Just what is happening here Bell?" Goddess roared as she pounce at me.

"Please let me explain," getting fed up of this, Riveria spoke. "But it would be better if it's not here, Lady Hestia."

"Hmph!"

* * *

After talking some sense to the jealous Lady Hestia, Ais lead us to an alley where we can have a decent conversation away from prying eyes.

"I understand what you want to say considering the incident with the infant dragon and all but-" Hestia said before taking a pause to gather what she wants to say.

"Infant dragon?" Ais asked as she look at Bell then to Riveria after Bell avoid her eyes.

"This idiot here blindly charge at an Infant Dragon just because someone called him a coward."

With Riveria's half joking comment, Ais stiffen.

"Ah... I..."

"Very well then" Hestia said. "Listen... um what was your name again."

"Ais. Ais Wallenstein." Ais introduced with a mournful expression. "I am sorry that-"

"You're a good child, that I can tell," Hestia said to elevate the Sword Princess' mood. "You training MY Bell is for his own good. I won't have any objection but-"

Hestia's mood darken as she place her hands on Ais' shoulder.

"If you ever made a pass on my Bell then be prepared Ms. Wallenwasit."

Though the conversation ended up in a good note. I can't say the same for what happened next.

As we headed back to the manor, I tried to analyze the motive behind the attack.

Turning back the hands of time, as Riveria and Ais escort Bell and Hestia back to the ruined church. They were attacked by a group of adventurers with black shades led by Allen. A level 6 cat person of Freya familia. While he and another adventurer, a dark elf, kept us busy, several level ones fought against Bell.

 _Judging on how they quickly disperse after seeing Bell Cranel's fighting capabilities and quick trigger spell, I'd say Lady Freya intended to test how strong he became after training with Ais along with a few warnings that might have been born of jealousy._

"Wait Rufian," Riveria said to the two adventurer left.

"What do you want hag?"

"Is this by chance an act of your Goddess' jealousy?" Riveria kept his guard while signalling to not take any further movement.

"You!"

 _I see. So this is not just to test Bell Cranel's improvement._

As Allan prepare to strike the High Elf Down for 'knowing too much'. Riveria take a deep breath.

"Kindly relay this to your deity." Riveria said firmly "Our expedition will be a success. We will reach the 60th floor and break Zeus' record. Rather than tease us, she should just send her own expedition."

"Heh!" Allen smirk condescendingly. "Then go back in the dungeon already and die at the 60th floor hag!."

*Pssssssh*

After finishing their conversation, Allen threw a smokescreen as they escape.

"Seriously! Just what is that?!" Hestia asked in confusion.

"I don't know my self," Ais replied. Though she knew who the attacker is, she knew not as to why they would suddenly attack them.

"Those people, I can say that they're after you" Hestia said seriously. "Just how many enemies does Loki made for them to gang up on you?"

"Goddess..." Bell called after returning his attention to us.

"Anyway Bell, it's much safer if its just the two of us," Hestia said as she quickly cling to Bell's right arm followed bu a smug directed to the High Elf. "I know your up coming expedition is important but do remind Loki not bark at the wrong tree. It's too sad to see something like this being done just because of petty rivalry. Let' s go."

Dragging Bell with her, Lady Hestia left until we could no longer see her.

"Let' s go..." Just t before I finish my sentence, I turn around to where Ais is standing but I suddenly pause my gaze to the direction Bell was looking earlier.

"Babel... ." Riveria utter beneath her breath.

* * *

Aaaaaannnnndddddd Cut!

A/N:

So this is it for the 3rd chapter of this arc. As the title with the exception of an obvious current movie pun. Amor et zeli or love and jealousy, this is where things starts to get complicated for Ais and Riveria. The point where Ais slowly fell for Bell. Freya's jealousy scene was similar to cannon with the exception of not only Allen was send but so is the only known dark elf in the series as per wiki.

Though this series is 100% Bell×Riveria, her action at the beginning is similar to her canon counterpart which is a Bell x Ais shipper due to the changes Bell have in Ais but that will change. As of this point of the story, Bell loves the High Elf but at the same time, she is yet to love him back. Her comparing him to Ais is an indication to her current feeling for him. TLDR canon Ais is normal mode while fanfic emerald is Hard mode for Bell due to Riveria being aware of all the things surrounding him including those who like him romantically unlike Ais who is well Ais.

On a side note: Elfen Rondo is crazy. Just crazy and it gives us a glimpse as to how that pesky Leyfia will react if she knew that Bell is after Riveria. Unlike the dialogue for guardian challenge, the small conversation of them just had us laughing to no end especially to how Ryu consider the situation, Leyfia being yandere to a degree and poor munched off Filvis that was stuck in between.

Also will be doing some revisions later on to previous chapter regarding translation issue. In a way, book translation is not similar to game translation. Ottarl's name for instance as well as the prum/ pallum as we opted to go for the book/wiki translation than Cr version.

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. V1

For the review, likes and follow, thanks.


	17. Periculi 1: The rabbit and the elf

Danmachi Emerald Version 3

Chapter 4

Periculi 1: The Rabbit and the Elf.

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Twilight Manor

Right after returning back to their familia's base, Finn who was at the lobby playing chess with an irritated Gareth who is probably on the losing side for god knows how long called Riveria to his room to have an executive only meeting.

 _I don't like the looks of it..._

Riveria's initial though as soon as she was called.

As soon as she entered the room, she noticed the small round table already have drinks prepared. Two wine glass, a mug and two bottle. One is probably a wine bottle and the other is a grape juice.

"Take a sit," Finn said tote two as he scanned the hallway before shutting the room's door shut.

As soon as Finn sat, the two's attention shifted from the usual small talk of Gareth's losing streak to their leader.

*nod*

Gareth gave Finn a meaningful gaze and a nod before shifting his gaze to the high elf.

"I hope you have an idea bout this meeting, old hag," Gareth began.

With one eye close, Riveria looked from Gareth to Finn before closing her eye as if admitting her surrender. "I'm no fortune teller so it is best if I hear it directly from you."

"Very well then," Finn said with a smile. "That 'little' project that you have." Finn began as he took the wine bottle, opened it and poured wine into his and Gareths glass. "I already discuss it with Gareth during our game. Ais is one thing but you are a familia executive. I hope you are well aware of this."

"Hmmmm... so how did you figure it out?" Riveria asked flatly.

"That fake elf you have as an attendant for starter," Gareth said. "After giving it a second thought, no elf that young whether new comer or guest would seek help to a dwarf like me."

"That incident did struck a cord in more way than one." Finn said, remembering a different scenario. "That and the fact I saw her took a different form before my eyes just as you and that boy went off to a different location."

"Finn," Riveria interrupts knowing what Finn is referring to. "I'll say this in advance but no. As long as she is working as my attendant, my answer is no. Wait... even if that is not the case anymore, my answer is still no. Tione will kill me if I agree to that."

"Very well," Finn sigh. "There was also Lefiya's previous outburst and Ais frequently sneaking out early in the morning. I just connect the dots to what I saw,"

Finn held out his hand and started counting his point

"1. Ais sneaking early in the morning.

2\. Lefiya's comment of seeing Ais with a boy

3\. You suddenly having a servant the same day.

4\. A boy from a different familia is working together with your new servant."

"So? Who's the lil runt?" Gareth asked.

"The Tomato boy Bete was referring to," Riveria answered. "Due to several incident starting from the Minotaur that escape to the fifth floor, he somehow got Ais attention.

*bang*

*break*

Gareth fell from his chair.

"Gareth, you know that you'll have to pay for that," Finn side comment to the now broken mug.

"I know... but still, you serious?" Gareth asked in disbelief. "That is like an event of the century! A miracle of sorts."

"And?"

"She offered him to be train by her."

"Eh?"

Even Finn couldn't hide his surprise this time. That behavior of Ais is new. He was expecting him approaching them for whatever reason and not the other way around.

"As means of payment for Ais' request, I take his supporter who is having trouble in her familia under my wing. The very least, it is a formal request between two familia,"

"Is Loki aware of it?"

"The gist of it, yes," Riveria took a sip on her glass followed by a sigh.

 _Loki is aware to some degree of Ais' action but if she knew that this wouold help the Hestia familia... I don't know how will she react._

"It is rare for her to take interest on others and if this training prove fruitful then we can apply that to our members as well. At least that's what I though."

"So is the output favorable?" Finn asked.

"So far only Lefiya who is also being trained by her can go through this without gaining a trauma or two. That or anyone who idolize her to the highest degree or have a strong will can survive her innocent training."

"In the end this is just mama bear doing her thing," Gareth gufaw. "Guess no need to worry eh,Finn."

"Please don't," Riveria groan. Loki is one thing but hearing Gareth also calling her mama gave her the creeps "Lefiya is one thing but he is more rekless than Ais was when she was young." she took a smal pause as she take a sip on her glass. "Minus the huge grudge issues. For Ais, he is a bright and pure existance."

"But Riveria isn't he..." Knowing where the conversation is going to head, Riveria glared at Finn. Signaling him to not even go there.

True. Wether or not Ais is aware of it, Ais is attracted to him in some ways and him fawning over her is not a very good thing for Ais.

To Finn that is the meaning of her glare.

 _I hope that's all there is to this..._

Finn though as he look at his right hand. An action that does not go unnoticed by the two executive.

"So who's the munchking anyway?" Gareth asked. Hearing this much, he too can't help but be curious of this mysterious individual only to be met by a mischievous grin from the high elf.

"I'll let Ais introduce him to us when the right time comes."

* * *

The next day,

After my morning session with Ais, I headed to the guild to report to Ms. Eina and there I saw an announcement of Ais's level up.

 _To be able to defeat a floor boss..._

Bell though after his giving his report. In deep though, he walk into a familiar alley, passing a familiar maid with a frown on his face.

 _A Udaeus all by herself._

Bell can't help but be proud and envious at the same time.

 _Ais is really something... compare to her I am just..._

*sneak*

Just as he start to reminise the small skirmish last night, two hands cover his eyes as as he suddenly felt a soft sensation bmon his back while the sweet aroma of the person? behind him started to invade his senses.

"Guess who?" the person behind him whispers to his ears in a teasing manner.

"S-Syr!" Bell jolts and quickly free himself from the said made who made a weak "Kyaaa" from his sudden movements.

"You finally noticed me," Syr said gleefully.

 _Noticed?_

"Ah..." Scratching the back of his head with his right hand, Bell bowed and apologize to Syr. "Sorry... I was just lost in thought."

"I understand," Syr replied. "Now that I got your attention, Bell, are you free today?" With puppy dog eyes, Syr bent slightly forward and asked.

"E...Eeeeeeehhhhh?!"

* * *

"I should've seen this coming..."

Bell sigh as he washes the dishes.

He should've seen this coming. His heart is already dedicated to the Regal High Elf and yet in that slight provocation, his mind caves in.

What Syr meant when she ask him if he is free is Is he free to help at the Hostess of Fertility. What he understood on the other hand is Syr asking him out on a date.

After having his hopes up, Syr crush it like a common pest in the kitchen the moment she lead him into the kitchen and ditches him there.

 _I curse my naive and weak self.._

I lament as I took a new plate to wash.

 _Then again washing the dishes made me forget about that even for the time being._

"Are you alright Mr. Cranel?" the elven beauty Ryu said as soon as she enter the kitchen.

"Ah! Ms. Ryuu..."

Taking a pause, I looked at Ms. Ryuu who just entered the room.

"There's too many to wash," Ryuu continue as she walks beside him. "Allow me to help."

"Thanks..."

"No problem. This is Syr's fault in the fist place"

While staring at Ryuu, I quickly panicks as I felt daggering stares from the head honcho of the pub. Mama Mia is not pleased. Then and there, I noticed that my hands stop moving in cleaning the dishes.

"So what happened?"

"Eh?"

"Syr explained to me that you looked dejected after exiting the guild."

"Oh?! Then d-did Ms. Syr did this to help me?"

"So what happened?"

"Uhm... Ms. Ryuu," Bell said as he try to pick the right words to say. "Were you a former adventurer?"

The elf continue watching the dishes but Bell noticed on his peripheral vision that her ears twitch ever so little.

"I was a long time ago. What about it?" Ryuu ask while having a general idea of his inquiry.

Though I have no intention of inquiring about Ms Ryuu's past, I push through and asked her the problem I am having.

"Level up... how do you achieve it?"

No matter how long and hard he train, no matter how many experience points he gained and how much he wish to rank up, he finds the idea of leveling up a tall wall for him.

*nod*

"You go to an adventure and earn an achievement."

"...Eh?"

"You go to an adventure and earn achievements that the people and even the Gods would praise." Ryuu began as if talking in monologue.

"Adventure... and achievements..."

"Defeat an enemy stronger than your self, earn a high experience points, once you reach a certain amount, level up is possible."

"I see..."

So no matter how many weak opponents I beat, I will not level up. Remembering Ais achievement made me realize that if I do not defeat a strong enemy, if I do not perform well like the heroes of old then I will be stuck in my current level.

"To level up, one needs a strong body and a strong heart. By over coming obstacle, the Excelcia, God's grace will provide the path for the adventurer to level up."

"What about basic abilities?"

"Gradually earning basic abilities is not enough."

"...Then what do you need to beat an opponent far stronger than you?"

"Tactics, techniques and adaptability will aid you in your adventure but that will bot be enough." taking a pause, Ryu turn her eyes on him. "Do you know what is missing?"

Thinking long and hard, I look back at Ryuu who is waiting for my response.

"If my over all abilities is not enough to beat an opponent. Forming a party to beat that opponent is what I need."

Ryuu smiles bitterly before shifting his gaze back to the pile of dishes. "Forming a party is correct. Relying on mutual cooperation to fill what you lack necessary. By repeating the process again and again, Orario adventurers gradually become stronger.

"I see..."

"But you need to consider the members of your party. Having a strong party member is not enough. A knowledgeable party member is not enough. What is important is the mutual trust that you have with your party members. To know that you have each other's back. If you wish to survive the dungeon and get stronger you need them all Mr. Cranel."

"Okay..."

It dawns to me that all this time, I only focus on my goal while not thinking properly on how I would reach my goal.

"I hope I did not over step my bound,"

"Ah no actually I am glad Ms. Ryuu."

Seeing that I still have my doubts Ms Ryuu sigh.

"Mr. Cranel, different people have different views of an adventure."

"...?"

"I do not know what kind of adventure you will have but please do not compare or look away from that adventure. From the meaning of your adventure."

We continue our small talk until we finish washing the dishes and just as the new batch of dirty dishes arrive Mama Mia called the two of us as Anya and Chloe took our place.

"Bell, I'm sorry for fooling you," Syr said. "I'm no adventurer that is why..."

"It's okay Ms. Syr." Bell replied. "In fact, I really am grateful to you."

"Bell..."

"Yes?"

"... isn't it fine to not go on an adventure?"

Towards those words, I widen my eye.

"Please don't force yourself," Syr continue trying to hold back her tears. "I... That's what I wanted to say."

She then gave him his luch before going back to the customers.

"Guess you're back to your old self," Mia said as she pats his shoulders. "Kid what is the best kind of adventurer?"

 _Ah! This line..._

"Those that survive are the best!"

"Hmph! Good now stop standing there and scram!"

"Yes!" Bell exclaim as he sprints to the exit.

"What? you forgot something?" Mia asked as she saw him stop at the door steps.

Turning back to them I bowed and smile.

"Ms. Syr , Ms Ryuu and Mama Mia, thank you very much! I love you all!"

I exclaim innocently before finally dashing out. Little do I know that that comment, that innocent comment full of gratitude will come back bitting me in the ass.

* * *

The pub just as Bell dashes out,

The customers cheered and laughed as loud crashing noice can be heard in the kitchen while the three that were confessed to by the pure boy let the information sink in before... One massage her temple in irritation that is more concerened on the broken plates (Mia), one left in embarrassment (Ryuu) and one continue to serve the customers with a more radiant glow of a maiden in love (Syr.)

* * *

After returning back to my familia to pick some supplies, I ran across Naza of the Miach familia. She then drag me back to her familia and showed me a new potion they made.

"Uhm... I don't think I... well this is kind of expensive."

"Considering that you're getting injured and fainting in the dungeon" Naza persuade. "You will surely need this."

 _Injured... Mind down in the dungeon...  
_

I recalled back the time that I faint from overusing my magic.

 _From time to time, Goddess has been going to Miach to drink and complain. No wonder Ms. Naza is well aware of this..._

"So how effective is it?"

I ask curiously as Ms. Riveria's image flash in the back of my mind.

"This is more effective than Dian Cecht 's over priced mid tier potions.

"Sorry but I can't afford it."

I bowed as I tried returning to Naza the new potion.

"Hooooh... but you want to...right?"

"Uwuuùu..."

"Well how about you pay it in installment?" Naza pushes through seeing the rabbit adventurer is about to give in.

"Installments?"

"Yeah, no interest as well considering you are one of our best client."

"Really?"

With said question, Naza's smile went wider.

*nod*

"Really,"

"O-one please." Bell mumbles.

"Thank you," Naza said in a satisfied tone. "That's why I loooove you Bell. Well how about getting the regular items as well?"

"... c'mon now, Ms. Naza" Bell replied shyly. "I won't fall for that again."

After signing a contract of payment and receiving the item in question, Bell joyfully leaves their store.

"So easy..." Naza teasingly mumbles.

* * *

Now that I have all I need, I rush back to the wall where Ms. Ais said that she have something important to tell me before we part ways earlier.

There I saw Ms. Ais with Ms. Riveria, Lily in her elven form and... and...

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh?!" Bell shriek as he saw who is standing next to Ais. The savage forest fairy is there and is glaring at him.

*sigh*

Massaging her temple, Riveria walk forward to the startled rabbit and hit his head with her staff.

"Bell, you need to mind your manners."

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Riveria," Bell replied with a small bow.

"Ms. RIVERIA?!" the forest fairy exclaim. "Why you little rabbit!. How dare you disrespect Lady Riveria like-"

*thud*

Just like what Ms. Riveria did to me, she also hit the beautiful yet savage forest fairy with her staff and from the looks of it, a lot stronger than what she did to me.

"Lefiya! You are also being rude here."

"I-I'm sorry Lady Riveria..."

"So uhm... Ms. Ais," Bell asked the tense sword princess. "Why am I here again?"

"I don't fully know myself." Ais replied as she look at her familia executive. "Riveria just told me to call you here."

"Before we start," Riveria said as all focus are on here. "Let me introduce you to Lefiya," Riveria then made a hand gesture towards the savage fairy. "She just like your self undergoes Ais' training."

"Uhm... nice to meet you... Ms. Lefiya." Bell meekly greet as he stretch his right hand for a hand shake.

"Like wise... hmph" Lefiya replied which earned her another blow from Riveria.

"Now that the formalities are done," Riveria said, turning her back at them and signalling them to follow her. "This place is too narrow. Let's change location."

"So... uhm... Lady Riveria," Lefiya asked. "So why did you call us here along with that outsider?"

"Finn and Gareth wants result," the moment Riveria said this, Ais tense up. "So I'll assess how you train them."

* * *

Base from Riveria's explanation, the wall is narrow to fully conduct an assessment so she led them outside of Orario and into a forest where she thought Bell how to hunt.

"The trees will be a hindrance," Ais said as she inspect the area. "Riveria, isn't the plain a much better stage for this?"

"I know," Riveria answered. "But the dungeon are also full with obstacles and uneven field. This should compensate for that."

"In that case... Bell, get ready."

"Y-yes!" Bell nervously replied as he felt the glare of the forest fairy Lefiya the moment Ais called his name.

 _Hmph! I doubt that rabbit would even last move than five min- no I am sure he will fall flat on his face in a minute._

Lefiya thought as she continiously glared at Bell not noticing a fellow 'elf' is also glaring at her for her action.

"Ely, in a situation like this, what is the best way to deal with the opponent?" Riveria asked after pinching Lily's ears to stop her from glaring at Lefiya.

"Mast- err Mister Bell could use the trees to launch a surprise attack."

"It's no use," Lefiya countered. "He is using two knives. The moment that rabbit goes out of hiding, the noise it'll make would gave his position away. If it is any other weak adventurer then it would be fine but not a level six like Ms. Ais.

As the two began bickering on the right strategy to use, Bell focus her sight on Ais.

 _Lily and Ms. Lefiya have a point but in this situation it is best to attack head on and uses the trees to my advantage when the right time comes._

Bell though as he remembered the lessons Ais provided him and some advice he got from his beloved high elf when she took him hunting for the first time.

"So how should we proceed, Riveria?" Ais asked.

"Stay on the defensive in five minutes." Riveria replied with an amuse tine as she shifted her gaze from Ais to Bell. "Don't mind the injuries as I can heal them. After five minutes you can attack."

"Okay," Ais replied.

What comes next is something Lefiya didn't expect.

Bell attacks Ais head on where she just block most of his attacks. Evade some that leaves the rabbit adventurer wide open for a counter that he barely evaded. To her surprise he even uses some attacks that landed to his advantage. Such as one instances that Ais countered with a clockwise kick. The rabbit could not block nor evade it so he let the kick send him flying back as he timed the rotation of his body to land into the threes and uses the force of that landing to sling him back towards Ais's location.

 _What? is he really a newbie adventurer?_

As he launch forward, Bell throws his knife that was quickly block as he attacks at her with his other knife.

"Good execution but a naive one,"

To Bell's surprise, Ais left her place and meet with him mid-air where she grab his arm, rotate clockwise once and fling him to the ground.

"Be mindful of you time... oopps..." Ais said as she lands to the ground and notices that the rabbit adventurer is now unconscious.

Several minutes later,

"Urg..." Bell groan as his consciousness returned to him.

 _This soft sensation... this fragrance..._

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw her emerald greed hair

 _This is...!_

With eyes wide open, Bell realize that she is giving him the lap pillow. It is one thing if they are alone but Lily, Ais and the savage forest fairy Lefiya are there as well.

But before her can jolt back up, he felt intense pressure from his forehead where her right hand is placed.

"You need to fix that bad habit of yours of suddenly running away from such situation, Bell." Riveria said, not looking at him.

Following where she is looking, Bell tilts his head side ward and saw Lily, Ais and Lefiya sitting in a seiza position.

He also noticed the three looking at him now that he is awake. An accusing one(Lily), condemnation( Lefiya) and for some reason, Ais is pouting.

"Now that you are well rested," Riveria said as she assist Bell from raising up. "Bell, you will face Lefiya, understand?"

"Yes!"

"Don't get cocky you cheeky brat," Lefiya grumbles.

"The rules are simple. Bell prevent Lefiya from finishing her chant." Riveria continued.

The training continue in this fashion. Bell v Lefiya where Bell prevents Lefiya from completing her spell, Lefiya v Bell where Bell evade the magic aimed at him followed by Bell & Lefiya v Ais where Ais must defeat Bell and stop Lefiya in completing her spell in five minutes followed by a Bell v Lefiya and Lefiya v Bell one more. What comes next to that is the actual assessment. Bell & Lefiya v Riveria where Riveria must finish her chant while preventing Lefiya from completing hers.

The training continues untill the sun fully set with following outcome.

Bell v Lefiya: 2-0 for Bell

Lefiya v Bell: 1-1 for Bell and Lefiya

Bell & Lefiya v Ais: Bell got a draw, he remain standing in the time period given while Lefiya loses as Ais manage to prevent her from completing her spell more than five times.

Bell & Lefiya v Rivera: Bell failed to stop her from casting her spell while she manage to prevent Lefiya from casting her spell five times.

"Don't get too cocky rabbit! I won't lose to you next time!" Was Lefiya's parting word as they head on separate path after returning to Orario.

* * *

Twilight Manor

That night Lefiya had her status updated and was delighted on its increase.

 _Yes! Thus must be the fruit of my training with Ms Ais and Lady Riveria!. Take that rabbit._

Looking at her status update once more, she noticed a smudge in the skill section.

"Uhm... Loki... the skill section..."

"Oh that? sorry bout that." Loki replied nonchalantly. "Was surprise at ya status and made a mess there."

"Okay..."

Just as Lefiya left, Loki took a hidden sheet in her shorts.

"Just what the heck is this?" Loki said as she one more look at the skill corner of Lefiya's status.

Rabbit Season:

Passive: Temporary increase all status by 100 when the white haired ruby eyed rabbit is nearby. A 1/10 chance to double the power of magic.

"I'll be a laughing stock if I release this information on this rare skill," Loki sigh as she crumbled the status sheet. "So she get strong against an Almiraj?"

* * *

Late that night, in the dungeon

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" terrified screams of adventurers echoes within the wall of the dungeon as a terrifying bull move ever so slowly on them.

* * *

Aaaaaannnnndddddd Cut!

And with this, the chapter came to a close. Due to some unfortunate incident, I was forced to start this chap from scratch. The major difference here compared to previous arc is that this doesn't end in 4 chapters. Made huge changes compared to initial draft. Minotaur fight didn't happened here and I remove kagebunshin elf's scene that was present in initial draft and replaced it with the rabid forest fairy.

I also want establish here the start of the rivalry of Bell and Lefiya. The rivalry is not just a one sided one in Lefiya's pov. There are few instances where Leyfiya saw him fight in canon story and fewer time where they fight together or against one another outside of Grand day and game only scenario. Here she develop a rivalry strong enough to develop a skill after losing to him in the joint training session.

Outside of that skill everything bout her will stick near to its LN and Manga counter part.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks.

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. v3


	18. Periculi 2: Argonaut promise fulfilled

Danmachi Emerald Version Arc 3

Chapter 5

Perculi 2: Argonaut promise fulfilled

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Just before Riveria and the rest left the forest,

"Ais, Lefiya you can go ahead first," Riveria said. "I have things to discuss with Mr. Cranel here."

*nod*

"Very well, we'll wait by the gate then" Ais replied with a nod. "Lefiya, let's go."

Looking at her side, she smile as she started to walk forward.

 _Yes! Yes! YES! YEEEEESSSSS! Thank you Lady Riveria!_

Lefiya snicker as she gave a victorious smile towards the clueless Rabbit adventurer before walking side by side with Ais.

"Now then," Riveria began as soon as they are out of sight. "Congratulations Bell, you've shown a lot of progress."

"T-thank you very much! Ms. Riveria!" Bell replied gleefully.

Too gleeful that it irritates Lily so much. The form of jealousy that did not escape the High Elf.

 _You truly are one sinful child._

Riveria though as if recalling Ais when she was younger and pats Bell's head much to Bell and Lily's surprise.

"Tomorrow will be our expedition so this means that this is the end of your agreement with Ais." Riveria then look at Lily. "Ely, you are free to decide whether you still want to work as my attendant from here onward."

"Eh?"

Lily tilts her head.

She already know her staying with the high elf is a form of payment for Ais' request but is she offering her a formal job?

"Lady Riveria..."

"The only difference here is that I'll be paying your 'part time' service."

"Isn't that good Lily?" Belll asked.

"I don't mind but... Lord Finn also said something similar earlier."

 _Eh? Finn did?_

"Ely, a word of advice," Riveria said while massaging her temple. "Finn **knows**. If you don't want to be butchered by a certain Amazon..."

"Eh... Lord Finn did?" Lily look upward trying to recall but she was sure that she was careful of where she transform. "That aside, Lily is quite aware of Lady Tione's affection to Lord Finn," Lily replied as she took a side glance to Bell as her face reddens. "And besides Lily already has..."

"Something wrong Lily?" Bell innocently asked.

 _Ugh... Master Bell's skull is too thick to take a hint! But Lily will not lose hope._

"In that case, come see me after we return from our expedition if you wish to continue working for me." Riveria said as she readied her self to leave. "Let's go."

"Uhm... Ms. Ri-Riveria" Bell called out as the two walk before him

"Something wrong, Bell?"

 _Eh?_

As she look back, she saw Bell Cranel bowing with a potion held at both hand stretch towards her. "I-I know this is insignificant but please take this potion to your expedition."

"Master Bell..." Lily said as she look closely at a seemingly expensive potion.

"... Bell, what kind of potion is this?"

"T-this is the best potion I can buy," Bell said, still in a bowing position. "It can restore health and mana to a certain degree. I... I. Want you to have this. To h-help you in your expedition a-and as thanks for what you've done to us so far."

*chuckle*

"Very well," Riveria said with a smile. "I'll accept your good will but..." she took the potion with one hand and adjust her hair with her other hand.

"Hiiìiiii!" Bell shriek as he raised his body and see a serious look on the high elf's beautiful face.

"How exactly did you manage to buy this?" Seeing the potion up close, she can tell its quality and knowing how poor their familia is. She began to wonder on how was he persuaded to buy this potion. Even a money hungry Dian Cecht would not do this especially with Armid there to keep him in check so the possible answer here is this potion came from a different familia that focus on making medicine as well.

"In... ent..."

"Master Bell, we can't hear you," Lily said in an irritated manner.

"I'm paying them in installment." Bell answer as he have now two individual looking at him sternly. "I got a deal with Ms. Naza of the Miach familia to pay it in installment.

*sigh*

"WHAT?!"

Riveria sigh while Lily explode.

"Master Bell... how could... why would..." Lily face palm her self as she cant even figure out what to ask first.

Too tired for the day, Riveria let Lily sermon Bell of his impulse buying as they run back to Orario.

 _I could just reject this and return this to him nicely but with an incoming obstacle ahead, I can't in good conscience put another burden to his psyche. I better keep it with me until we come back from the expedition._

*knock knock*

Opening her eyes, Riveria look at Lily's reflection that is combing her hair.

"Ely, kindly open the door,"

"Yes, Lady Riveria."

*creak*

Lily opened the door and who awaits are.

"Good Evening! Lady Loki, Lord Fin and Lord Gareth."

The day just before the expedition, Loki held an important executive meeting right after updating all of her children's status.

The meeting was held at the second in command's room and the topic is the rare skill Lefiya just earned.

That night, the day before the expedition, at the Twilight Manor, all participating members of the expedition have their anxiety wash away ever so slightly as they herd the high elf's laughter. A loud, uncontrollable laughter they never ever expect.

* * *

 _Eh..._

How long was she staring into space?

For the very long life of the Goddess Hestia, what she know is that just a second ago her child just dash off after having his status updated. Nothing wrong with that. He was in such a hurry that she was not even able to tell of his status. It should be fine and yet when she arrive at her work place, she is already an hour late.

"Just what the heck!"

While standing at the armory booth, the Goddess Hestia exploded.

*smack*

That in return was met by a retort from the Goddess Hephaestus with a paper fan who was there lecturing an almost lifeless goddess.

"Don't go yelling at me when I am lecturing you!" Hephaestus exclaim as she massage her temple. It was pretty uncharacteristic of her to do that.

* * *

Ninth floor dungeon.

"Is something wrong, Master Bell?" Lily asked as she noticed the restless adventurer as soon as they entered the ninth floor.

"Something is wrong here Lily"

"Eh?"

 _I don't like this feeling..._

Bell continuously look at the almost eerie and silent floor.

Too silent that even Lily finally realized Bell's worries and readied her weapon.

*stomp*

Heave walking sound was heard from one area of the dungeon.

"Wait Lily," Bell said as he stop his movements. Cold sweat droping from his body as he suddenly recalled that incident.

*stomp*

Little by little, the sound grew louder.

*stomp*

 _This is just like.._

*stomp*

 _Nononono_...

*breathe heavily*

*stomp*

As they stood in silence, they wait for whoever it was to appear from the pathway.

*stomp*

"T-that's the..." Lily tremble in fear.

The figure that appeared was something... someone Bell dreaded to face once again.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

The monster howled as he set his sight to his next target. The white haired adventurer.

* * *

"Hestia, be honest, did you modify him?"

Inside Hephaestus office, Hephaestus is looking at a piece of paper. the piece of paper that is the result of her friend's tardiness (this time around) and freak out. Though this is not the exact thing, Hestia still showed it to her friend. She would even showed her the real complete thing if not for Hephaestus advice/reminder.

Bell Cranel

LV 1

Strength: S

Endurance: S

Dexterity: S

Agility: SS

Magic: A

"Of course not!" Hestia protest. "I would never do such a thing!"

"But this is... no wonder you were desperate to give him a suitable weapon." Hephaestus said as she lit her forge and threw the piece of paper into it. "I don't know what kind of skill made this possible but be prepared to keep it a secret. The Gods would riot if this gets out."

"So does that mean the knife is free then?" Hestia lights up at such a possible prospect now that her friend has an idea to her worries.

"Don't kid your self," Hephaestus said. "Now go."

* * *

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

"..."

"M-master Bell we got to go!" Lily exclaim as she shakes Bell who remain in her position, stiff.

"..."

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

"Damn it!" after loading an arrow to her bow, she quickly distance herself from Bell before attacking the raging Bull with little to no effect.

*grunt*

The Minotaur continued its slow approach to the troubled rabbit.

*Boom*

*Boom*

*Boom*

Taking a magic sword from her bag, Lily fired it at the Bull repeatedly until it breaks.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

The attack enrage the Bull but never the less it didn't change its target.

"Master Bell watch out!"

Running with all her might, Lily dove just as Bell was about to be hack by the Minotaur, thus saving his life.

"Arck!" Lily groaned in pain.

"Lily!" Bell exclaim as he regain proper control to his mental faculty. It then dawns to him that Lily was injured from saving him and the Bull seems to be itching for more.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

"Damn it!" Bell said as he run away from Lily and headed towards the bull

"Master Bell!" Lily yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Lily, get out of here!" Bell yelled.

"B-but... but!"

"Just go!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lily sobs as she unload the now ruined bag and run towards the upper floor.

 _Calm down... I need to calm down and remembered what Ms. Riveria taught me when we were hunting._

Bell though as he supported his hand wielding the Hestia knife with its other hand just to stop it from trembling.

*breath*

Bell took a deep breath as he focus his attention to the charging bull.

* * *

Forest a few days ago,

*swoosh*

From a distance of more than 15 meters, the High Elf Riveria shoot her target from its blind spot.

"There are many ways to hunt," Riveria said to the person fidgeting beside her. "But the very important thing a hunter needs is to have a calm and collected mind. So do you want to try?"

"Yes!"

*thud*

"Keep your voice down," Riveria reprimand as she struck lightly her bow to Bell's head. "Here take this." She gave him the bow she is using and assist him in strapping the quiver onto his side.

From there, she hands on teaches him on how to hold the bow and how to properly fire an arrow. A small blissful moment for the rabbit adventurer as she is very close to him to smell her fragrant scent and at some point he felt her breast touching his back. Than in returned earn him a lecture as it is apparently being shown in his face.

"Now try shooting that bird." Riveria ordered as she points a bird resting on a tree 10m from them.

*swoosh*

*thud*

"Aaaaaahhh! It flew away!"

The arrow miss its target, hit the trunk of the tree and the bird flew away.

"Now then, try attacking that monster," Riveria said as she points a monster that walks in.

"Okay..." Bell whispers as he loaded and shoot at the target.

*swoosh*

*tuck*

Once again, Bell fires an arrow and misses but this time around, the target didn't flee but readies itself.

"Stay there, don't move until I gave you the signal.," Riveria whispered as she took the bow from Bell and two arrows from the quiver.

Silently, she walks away from Bell and shoots an arrow once more. Unlike before it misses the target that made the monster look on a different direction before she fires again her last shot that also misses.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

the monster roared before attacking the defenseless High Elf and before it knew what hit him, Bell stab it from behind using his black knife.

"Bell remember how those target react," Riveria said as she approach him. "At sight of danger, beast often run to preserve themselves. There are cases in which they will fight back unless they knew they are at a disadvantage or cornered just like that monster."

"..."

"You were like that earlier." Riveria said as she give the bow back. "We adventurers are like that as well in the dungeon. We act as the hunter to monster we know we can take and run as a prey to save our life. There will be times that we will fight back even though we know the opponent is way above our capability like a cornered mouse. The difference here between us is we reign in our fears and faces the opponent with all our courage or we act just like that beast who attack its hunter blindly. Remember and apply this to your adventure, do you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Keep a calm mind, analyze the situation and execute."

* * *

Right after Finn's epic speech for their expedition, Finn separate the expedition into two group. The heavy hitters from the 15 members of the Loki familia were the vanguards. They consist of Finn, Riveria, Ais, The amazon sisters Tiona and Tione and Bete. Their role is to act as an advance troop and to clear the way for the Main expedition consisting of the rest of Loki Familia's chosen second tier members, supporters and blacksmiths from the Hephaestus familia that are led by Gareth.

"Hey hey, Tione! Did you see the other people from a different famila? Who are they? They don't looked like the supporters we hired." Tiona asked as she clung to Ais' back.

"They're smiths from the Hephaestus famila," Tione explained. "Don't tell me you forgot the problem we encounter in our last expedition."

"Ehehehe..."

"With the exception of Ais' sword, our weapons and armors gave in before we did." Tione said as she quickly walk beside their Pallum leader, Finn. "But I am surprise with this as well captain,"

"Loki negotiate with their goddess." Finn said. "Lady Hephaestus is doing us a favor here so even though they are here, it doesn't mean we need to be careless on our weapons."

"Yeeeeees~" Tiona lazily replied while being drag by Ais.

"What a relief," Bete bellowed. "We don't need to worry of them slowing us up."

"There you go again with your ego Bete,"

Tiona narrowed her eyes at the werewolf's pompous proclamation.

"There's nothing wrong with acting nice, you know," Tione added. "It wont kill you or you get trills on looking down on others? Isn't that despicable Ais?" She then throw a smirk at him before shifting her gaze on the Sword Princess.

"Hmn"

Ais replied with a nod.

"Wha-what? You're wrong !" Bete replied frantically. "Do you think I enjoyed looking down on those bottom feeders? All I do is call them how I see them. You agree with this right, Ais?"

"No... What do you think, Riveria?"

"I hear nothing but arrogance of a strong man looking down his nose at others." Riveria respond.

"See?" Tiona added. "Or have you forgotten that you were once weak too?"

"I am just saying they need to know their place."

Ais suddenly stop her feet and look at the werewolf.

Know your place...

One's place...

A statement made not of pity, nor insult. Just a plain truth someone should know.

Ais stop at her track and wonder what have been running on his mind when he was mocked, when he was cornered and that feeling of hopelessness.

She thought of his white messy hair and ruby red eyes.

So how did overcome being looked down upon, mocked, scorned and spit on by Bete.

He must have hated himself. Letting all that anger and frustration course through his vein to propel him further and higher till he reach his breaking point like when they saw him unconscious in the dungeon.

 _Wait... didn't he..._

* * *

After they nap at top of the tower, Ais and Bell continued their skirmish and once again it amaze her of his progress.

"Bell, I have a question,"

"W-what is it Ms. Ais?"

"What motivates you? What keeps you going despite all this?"

And she finally asked him what is bugging her for quite some time ever since the incident with the Minotaur.

"Actually," Seeing Ais's earnest inquiry, Bell cant help but reply in kind. "There is someone that I admired. That person is incredibly strong so I want to get stronger so that I could stand beside that person."

* * *

 _Eh?_

"Something wrong Ais?" Tiona asked as the person dragging her stopped.

 _Don't tell me... his goal... what if Bete is..._

For some reason, her knee shook and all strength started to leave her body. She even saw her little self trembles in a fetal position as if rejecting that idea.

"Ais?"

"Nothing... its nothing..."

 _I better not jump to conclusion and ask him directly when we meet once again..._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

Loud yelling instantly snap Ais back to reality.

"Tsk... just as we're speaking about them and here they come."

Four pale faced adventurer came running to their direction.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tiona called as she detach from Ais and wave her hands onto the incoming adventurer.

"Better leave it be," Bete snarl. "Parties should not interfere with one another in the dungeon. You'll be wasting your time with these trash."

"I-is that the Braver?" one of the four adventurer said.

"The Loki familia!" another one of the quartet added.

"So what's up?" Tiona asked once more.

*huff*

*puff*

*wheeze*

"T-there's a M...a...our." the seemingly leader of the party said.

"Calm down and take a deep breath." Riveria steps forward to see if any of the four were injured.

"There's a Minotaur in the upper floor!" the leader repeats

Ais' hands tremble upon hearing if the bull's name. His image suddenly flash at the back of her mind.

"Can you please give us more detail?" Finn asked the seemingly leader of the party. "Rest in the wall if you need to."

"T-thanks..." the leader said as he begin his story. "We were just doing our normal dungeon exploration when we saw it - the Minotaur in one of the passage way between the room." his voice is coarse and filled with terror. "We hid our presence first until it goes into one of the hallway. There, it started to attack a white haired kid! We wanted to help him but after hearing it howl, we run for our lives."

Riveria tighten her grip on her staff as she look at the pale face of Ais.

"Where? What floor? what area?" Ais asked frantically causing every one to look her way.

*Da-dump*

Time seems to go slow as Ais awaited the reply of the adventurer.

"Hurry up! Where is it?!"

This uncharacteristic behavior of Ais startled even Bete and the Amazon sisters. But considering the description of the adventurer, Finn is not surprise of Ais' action.

"Ninth floor, but-"

*zoom*

Before the adventurer could finish, Ais quickly ran.

"Hey Ais!" Tiona called but their famed Sword Princess didn't look back.

 _It's attacking him. I need to hurry..._

Spurred by emotion, confusion and a sense of impending danger, Ais ignored her comrade and completely even forgot that they are going in an expedition. All that matters right now is for her to reach his side.

As she get entered the ninth floor, her blood began to boil. She needed to reach him quick but she didn't know where to search until she saw a familiar Pallum, injured and covered in blood.

"S-sword princess" The Pallum called out. "P-please help Master Bell."

!

"Please save him!"

"Where is he?"

"Standard route... Room E-16" with trembling hand, Lily pointed where she was.

"I understand," Ais said as she carry the Pallum in her arm.

"Please... save Master Bell," the Pallum continued weakly.

"... Stop,"

As she is to move out, Ais stop. With that single word she stop on her track and look at the source of the voice.

There he saw him. The boaz that hold the title as Orario's strongest.

"King..."

 _Why is he here?_

Not waiting for her to act, the boaz Ottar , drew his sword and pointed it to her.

"I challenge you, Sword Princess."

At the King's challenge, Ais' bewilderment tuned into rage.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do I need a reason to kill an opponent when I met them in the dungeon?" the King replied back seriously. A serious tone that is a far cry different from the werewolf that is full of air.

Then it dawns to her, during her duel with the Vana Freya,

"You get in her way so die!"

 _It cant be, it cant be, it cant be.._

"Drop the girl and fight." the King continued. "Or do you want her to die as well."

Laying the Pallum on the side, Ais drew her sword.

"Wait there for a bit."

 _I need to finish this quick_

With eyes full of determination, she faced him.

"Don't get in my way!" Ais proclaim. "Tempest!"

Activating her aria, Ais charge at the boaz.

"Lil' La Fraga!"

*zoom*

"Aaaaaaaaargh!"

The king hold his sword with both hand and parried the incoming attack.

*crash*

 _Eh?_

Ais cant believe her eyes, her attack was block.

"Strong but not enough!" Ottar declared followed by a powerful kick at Ais' opening.

*thump*

"Gack!"

Ais spat blood as she landed on the floor.

 _I must not let it end here!_

 _I need to get through!_

 _I need to save him!_

 _I wont let him die!_

With that declaration, she once again attack him with little to no effect.

 _So this is level 7..._

"Is that the best you can offer?" Ottar asked.

*swosh*

*clang*

*thud*

In a swift second, the king block the sneak attack of Tiona with his sword and Bete with his hand.

"Tsk" Bete click his tongue as the two jump backwards and landed in front of Ais. "Bastard! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Just what is going on here?!" The third voice said coming from Tione as she assist Ais to her feet.

"Amazon... Vanagrand..." Ottar said as he calmly analyze the opponent before him which included the two from the far back that slowly approach him.

"No wonder my thumb is feeling itchy," Finn calmly said.

"Finn... Nine Hell..."

"Hey Riveria! There's an injured Pallum girl here!" Tiona interupted.

!

"You..." Finn growl as he saw a familiar injured Pallum. "Did you did this?"

"..."

"Finn calm down," Riveria steps forward as she approach the injured Pallum.

"Is this the will of you god?" Finn asked as he slowly regain his composure.

"I am doing this in my own volition." Ottar said lowly as he sheathed his weapon back and starts walking forward. "As long as you have this group, I have no chance if winning."

He walk pass them and show no hostility.

"Wait," Riveria called out as she signal Ais to leave. "Are you fine with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am saying are you really fine with letting that thing go,"

The king squint his eyes as he remembered the dark elf's warning to be wary of her.

"Will your god be okay knowing that it is your action that cause his demise"

"..."

Riveria tried batting the King with vague words but he shows no reaction.

"There were sightings of you playing with a Minotaur one after the other." Riveria said as she carry Lily to her arm. "This is the Minotaur you're playing with right?"

"What?!" Tiona exclaim. "Then you should clean up this mess!"

"It is true that I am practicing my sword skills with the Minotaur." Ottar admit. "But it ran away after members of the Ishtar familia attacked me. It is not my fault it reach here and I already lose my interest on it."

"But will your god be okay if he died here," Riveria continue to push the issue.

"Are you really one to talk?"

"Why you stinking pig!"

"Bete hold it," Finn warned. He did not know where Riveria is going on with this but his gut tells him that he should let her push through.

"Tell me, did your god did something to the Minotaur you let lose on the 5th floor?"

"Hey! we defeated them!" Tiona retort. "We fix our mistake and you're not!."

"And did your God apologize?"

"Eh what do you mean...?" Tione asked while the two executive get the meaning of his words.

"You release the bull and kill it so it should be fine right?" Ottar questioned. "Then how do you justify the mockery your familia gave to a new adventurer who only began a week? Who run with all his might to escape the very same Minotaur you release. Or it's no issue just because you defeated it. It is only because the adventurer cling to his life that it gave you time to defeat it on time. The very individual you made fun of for his running and will to live. If he was a few second short, his blood is in your hands."

"Why you..." Bete growl.

"Bete no," Tiona said as she move infront of the werewolf that is ready to attack. More than Bete, it was them, her and her sister, were affected with the King's words. It was their action that cause the incident with the Minotaur in the first place. Which is why attacking the boaz would not justify anything.

 _So he referring to the tomato boy Bete mentioned._

Finn put his right hand to his chin and analyze the word of Ottar.

"Do you really have the right to lecture me here, Nine Hell?"

Ottar release the leash on his weapon and turn his back on them.

"Fix your own backyard first before you criticize ours," As he ignore the hostility from the other Loki familia member, he looked at Finn. "Remove your shell, renounce all others, and confront the adventure. Focus on nothing but the path ahead."

* * *

"Arck!"

The raging bull stab Bell's left arm and fling him meters away.

As I felt the pain, I began to contemplate on escaping.

"It's okay... I'm here," Ais said as she parried the sword of the bull. "You're safe now."

 _Eh?_

I looked up and saw the famed sword princess in front of me. Her presence alone makes the Bull wary of attacking.

 _This should be fine right?_

Bell trembles as an uncomfortable felling stir his gut.

 _I don't need to..._

"You're a coward aren't you?"

Ais words back during their first training followed by the white haired werewolf's mockery flash back to him.

 _NO... If I let myself be save again.. I will be always be..._

 _But this opponent is too much for me. Isn't it better to leave it to someone like Ms Ais?_

"...please do not compare or look away from that adventure. From the meaning of your adventure."

Recalling back Ms. Ryuu's words, I grit my teeth and clench my fist,

The support from Goddess, Lily, Ms. Eina, Ms. Ryuu, Ms. Syr. the training and advice I got from Ms Ais, Ms. Riveria and Ms. Lefiya, I can't let it end here.

"I..." Bell said as he stood up. "I can't let others save my self once again."

Bell temporary cling to Ais' shoulder before walking pass her.

Bell resolves himself. Not of unsightly delusion, vanity or an unattainable dream. He wanted to be a hero. A hero that can beat such monster.

"Ahahaha! he just dump you Ais," Bete said as he took a stop from running. "Hmmmmm..." he first didn't pay attention to the adventurer but after giving a close look, it is the very same white haired kid. "Hah! looks like the tomato kid wants his revenge. Let him have it."

Not listening to a word Bete had said, all Ais can do was watch Bell walk to his death as he sees **his** image on Bell and beside it was her younger mad self.

 _No... please don't let anger consume you..._

 _Please don't abandon me as well..._

"Please help Master Bell!" walking weakly, Lily plead to the werewolf.

"Please help him..."

she continued as she thug his pants

"Tsk" Bete click his tongue as he look at the pallum begging for help. "Buzz off"

"Don't push your self too much," Finn walks beside her as he assist her trembling body.

"Master Finn, I'll do everything you ask so please help him."

Riveria tap her staff to Finn with a head shake as she signal him to look at the fight before crouching down and casting healing magic on Lily.

 _Riveria what do you..._

Turning his head, the braver opened his eyes wide in shock.

"Bete, were do you think you're going?" Tiona asked as she sees him walking forward.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Bete said. "I hate those bottom feeders but what I hate the most are those that bully the weak. Ais, move aside."

"..."

Ais didn't reply, her eyes is focus on the fight on front of him.

"Oi, didn't you..." Bete said once again only to look at the same direction as Ais.

"Eh? Isn't he a level one adventurer?" Tione asked in bewilderment.

"True, in your eyes, this kid is only a beginner. That was a month ago, I believe." Finn said calmly but his shaking hand betrayed his word.

Right before these 1st class adventurer, they are at a front seat view of a fight that can only be read in story book.

"This is just like the story of Argonaut..." Tiona said in amazement recalling her favorite story of all time.

His movements are indeed crude in their standard but he is definitely doing it.

Slash per slash, the white hair adventurer manage to block or evade the bull's attack followed by a clean counter.

"Something is wrong here..." Tione said as she analyze the scene.

Truth be told, the adventurer's speed is something but that should not be enough to even last long against the red bull with its thick flesh.

He'd also been doing this by how long now before they arrive. With dagger and a baselard at hand it should not be enough.

It was then when they heard Bell shout. The thing that made it possible.

"FIREBOLT!"

As he was once again thrown a meter away,

Bell unleash his spell to temporary keep the beast at bay as he get back on his feet.

"When did he?" Bete asked.

Bell ran westward in a circular motion to the Minotaur while firing one firebolt to another.

"No chant quick trigger spell," Riveria answered.

"But the power is not enough..." Finn added.

Bell then charge at the Minotaur but just as the bull is about to swing his sword, he leap backward but not before activating his spell into his dagger and swing it side wards and then upward. By doing so, he created a whip like effect from the flame that burst from the tip of the dagger.

"If this goes on, he'll be at a disadvantage," Finn said as he noticed the difference in strength and stamina of the two.

*clang*

*break*

Just as things gets dire, the baselard break after blocking the full force swing of the bull.

"Oh no!" Tiona exclaim.

Yet such occurrence did not prevent Bell from using all options he still had. He did not deter from his counter and deliver a slash to the Bull's legs.

"Firebolt!"

Bell again shouted as he took 3 steps back and look at his broken sword then to the sword the bull is using.

 _All I need is an opportunity._

He then charge at the bull using the same whip like move earlier to distract it from his next action which is by throwing the broken sword to the bull's eyes.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

The Minotaur howl as the broken sword pierced the bull's right eye.

"Amazing! you can do it!" Tiona cheered.

Bell then use the distraction to attack the bull's arm, stab it and use the force of his run to pin him to the ground.

"Haaaaah!"

Bell yelled as he mercilessly twist the pierced dagger and quickly nab the sword once the the bull let it go.

 _That's right Bell. You need to maintain a calm mind in this situation._

Seeing his action, the high elf can't help but strongly grip her staff and smile.

"What sloppy moves," Bete commented as the rabbit swing the far longer sword in a far crude way than the baselard he used earlier. His words are full of criticism but the shaking of his arm and the repeated open and close movements of his hands convey the excitement he is feeling.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

the monster howl as it prepare for an all out attack. Bell sees his position and decide to sheath the dagger and held the sword in both hands.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

"Haaaaaaah!"

As if saying this is the last, the two gave a loud growl/yell before charging at one another.

"That fool!" Bete spat in irritation knowing what the stance of the Minotaur meant.

Almost everyone expect a tragic result and are prepared to attack once the horn of the bull pierced it target. Almost everyone. Ais still stood still while Riveria sigh and massage his temple.

But the outcome didn't go as expected. Bell's attack shattered the bull's horn as he jump and withdraw his dagger. Upon landing next to the bull, he then proceeds to stab its stomach.

"Firebolt!"

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

the bull cried in pain as the intense heat of the fire invade its body.

"Firebolt!"

"Firebolt!"

"Firebolt!"

Bell continuously chanted.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

the bull gave one last howl before busting to dust.

* * *

As its life came to a close an intense feeling burst fort. The feeling of not wanting the fight to end.

"Firebolt!"

and the feeling of wanting to fight him again.

"Firebolt!"

before everything fades to black

it was sure it heard something.

"I am sorry it didn't end up fair to you."

the voice rang.

"Let's meet again, my nemesis. We'll continue this in our next life. A real duel! A battle just between me and you!"

"Firebolt!"

It didn't want it to end here. It wanted to face him once again...

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

After giving once last howl, everything blackens.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

And with this, the chapter came to a close. Most of canon scenes this time around were taken from Sword Oratoria and the last bit scenario was pretty much inspired by danmemo 2nd anniversary story line. Original ch title was supposed to be Rabbit and the Bull but due to how the Argo story line ended, I opt to use the current ch title and include the last part as an additional foreshadow to Asterios.

This is probably the longest ch of Emerald so far. next will be the epilogue to close the arc but when that would happen is up to air depending on work load.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. v1


	19. Arc 3 Epilogue

Danmachi Emerald Version Arc 3

Epilogue

His name is...

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

At top of Babel, a certain goddess watches the whole fight from start to finish. Saying that she is extremely delighted is an understatement.

She shivers in excitement and ecstasy as the child with white hair grow brighter as the fight ensue.

"Fufufufufufu... This beautiful scene! Fufufufu... you did great Ottar!" The Goddess said as she continue to watch on her orb what is happening.

* * *

"Mind down," Riveria declared as she let go of Lily who instantly run in a wobbly pace to the white haired adventurer while repetedly calling the adventurer's name.

As the dust settles, the Loki Familia members all saw Bell stand still, unconscious with his almost entire bare back expose as well as his status excluded his magic and skill are open for them to see.

"Hey hag," in that deafening silence, Bete's voice rang. "You can read hieroglyphics right?"

"Bete, you know what you're asking is against the rules," Riveria countered though she is curious as well.

 _This is definitely the brilliance the Goddess Freya sees in him. The brilliance that can charm almost anyone._

"What rules?" Bete argued. "That rabbit is practically showing his back at us. We just happen to see what is being revealed."

"Hoooo~ and here I though you are not interested in bottom feeders," Riveria counter back with a teasing tone.

Despite the Elf's attitude, Bete can't find the word to counter back.

"Riveria, I am interested as well," This time around, it is Finn that voice his opinion.

"Very well..." Riveria sigh as she approach the downed rabbit. "Hmmmm let see..."

As Riveria leans forward, Ais also approach them. Five feet away from the High elf.

 _Eh?_

Bell Cranel

LV 1

Strength: S 989

Endurance: S 945

Dexterity: S 998

Agility: SS 1059

*thud*

With eyes wide open, she unconsciously drop her staff.

 _This is truly... SS?_

"Fufufufu,,, fuahahahahahahahahahah,"

She first started to giggle. The giggle then soon transformed into an uncontrollable laughter. Laughter that piqued their curiosity more.

Seeing his second in command act like so, Finn squint his eyes and place his right thumb and index finger onto his chin.

 _The last time I saw her like this is when Loki consult of Leyfia's skill._

Looking from the annoyed as hell werewolf then to the laughing high elf, the Braver finally focus his sight on the status of the white haired adventurer.

 _Are you telling me that his status is comparable or even greater to that?_

"Just tell us you damn hag," Bete demanded only to be ignored by the elf's continuous laughter.

"Riveria, we are getting no where here," Finn said to no avail.

"tsk" Bete click his tongue and turned his gaze towards the sword princess. "Ais you can read them to right-"

*nod*

Eyes narrowed her eyes and look at Bell's back until it reach a certain status that made her want to doubt her eyes.

"S," Ais said not even waiting for Bete to finish. With her golden eyes so focus at his to the point that her stare can even drill a hole on his back.

"Eh?" Tiona voiced her confusion.

"All of his revealed status are all S," Ais continued as her hand slowly approach the back of Bell. A hand that was quickly grabbed by the High Elf who finally stop laughing.

"Ais, doing more will be a violation," Riveria warned as she put her robe to cover his body.

"So what's his name," Finn asked to break the forming cold atmosphere. "As his instructor, you should know right Ais?"

*nod*

Ais nod nonchalantly as the jaw of the werewolf fall and the eyes of the amazon sisters open wide in shock.

"Bell," Ais said softly with a tinge of guilt and unknown feeling as she look the High Elf covered the White haired adventurer's body with her robe from the corner of her eye. "His name is... Bell Cranel."

* * *

Total time used was approximate a month.

The number of monster killed was 3426 Monsters.

With the last monster defeated was the Minotaur and achieving Lv2.

The world's fastest rabbit was born.

* * *

Hearth Mansion the day after the fight with the Minotaur.

"Orario's bustling with life," The God Apollo said. With tall build and a hair as gold as the sun, he looked down to the familia members coming and leaving the premise from the second floor balcony. "Loki's expedition start yesterday but that should not be enough to cause this commotion. "Any idea, Hyakinthos?"

"Apparently, a Minotaur appeared at the ninth floor and a level one adventurer defeated it."

"And who reported this?"

"Nine Hell,"

"Hah! whoever that is must have stolen the kill from them."

"Do you want us to look further into this, Lord Apollo?"

"Let's wait and see,"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

And with this, the 3rd arc came to a close.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!


	20. Arc 4 Prologue

Danmachi Emerald Version

Prologue

Record Holder

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

3 days. It had been 3 days since a group of four level one adventurer reported to have seen a Minotaur at the ninth floor. Though they reassured us that the Loki familia rushed to the scene, he still hasn't shown his face here.

 _3 days had passed and still no sign of him._

I may have been over thinking this but considering his previous irregular encounter at the fifth floor, I can't help my self but be worried.

Sitting at her desk, the troubled Eina sigh time and time again as she look at the entrance of the guild every hour of the past 3 days. Hoping that he will grace them with his presence.

"Oh! Eina's favored adventurer!" Misha, Eina's colleague said as she walk behind the half elf holding a stack of reports.

"Eh?"

Raising her head, Eina saw the white haired adventurer walks joyfully towards their direction

 _Thank Goodness!_

Seeing the white hair adventurer, all the heavy burden she have in her heart instantly vanish.

 _Eh?_

Wondering why her face started to heat up and her heart beating faster than normal, the half elf smile at the in coming rabbit adventurer.

"Hmmmm?" Seeing the Half Elf's relief, Misha can't help but smile. "He seems in a good mood. Something good must have happened."

"Ms. Eina!" Bell called five feet away from Eina's desk.

"Good morning Bell, long time no see," Eina replied. "Did something good happen by chance?"

"Ehehe," Bell laugh meekly. "A... Actually..."

"Yes?"

"I finally reached Lv. 2."

 _Eh?_

*Basa basa basa*

Misha who is 2 feet away and infront of her desk beside Eina dropped the mountain of file she is holding. As the friend of Eina, she is well aware of her favored adventurer. Its only been a month and a half since the bet began. It goes without saying that the adventurer Bell Cranel has only been an adventurer for that period of time as well and he is definitely a rookie. A rookie that level up in a month! If compared to the previous record holder, the Sword Princess, her 1 year pales in comparison.

Eina gave Bell a picturesque smile

stiff but beautiful non the less.

"...Pardon?" Eina asked once more in case she misheard him as her hand writing the report on Bell stiffens and left eye brow twich as well.

"I mean I finally reached Lv. 2," Bell replied.

"How long have you been an adventurer?"

"Hmmm... one... two... A month and a half," Bell said as he compute using his hands the number of days since he became an adventurer.

"And you level up?"

"Yes, 3 days ago."

"And you're not joking?"

"Yes!" Bell replied with the same enthusiasm as he had entered.

*bam*

slamming her desk, Eina quickly stand and exclaim

"LEVEL TWO IN A MONTH AND A HALF?!"

As Eina'S sudden outburst that got the guild attendants and adventurers a like's attention, near the entrance of the guild, a man with red spiky hair, blue eyes wearing a black kimono over a blue shirt entered. The first thing he notice is that the adventurers are either in a state of shock or murmuring with one another.

"Hey," the man said a he approach a near by adventurer. "Did anything happened?"

"Ah!" regaining his sense, the adventurer face the man. "Apparently, that white haired adventurer that looks like a rabbit has leveled up in a month and a half."

"Hooooo~" Rubbing his chin with right index, the man walk to the guild desk/counter. Exactly beside the counter of the rabbit adventurer who is said to have leveled up in a month and a half.

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~"

Back at the abandoned church, while waiting for her child's return after going to the Guild to consult, the Goddess Hestia sigh while she washes the dishes as she contemplate some of the event 3 days ago.

* * *

Three days ago, while attending a stall at one of Hephaestus shop, the sword princess approached her saying that HER Bell is injured and in the infirmary right now.

"HuWHAAAAAaaaaaaaaatttt?!" Hestia yelled. "Mamamamamama..m-m-m- MY BELL IS WHAT?!"

*smack*

For the second time of the day, Hestia receive a paper fan to the head.

"Excuse me for this one," Hephaestus said with one hand massaging her temple and the other hand holding the paper fan. "Sword Princess, what's your business here with us? Weren't you suppose to go on an expedition today?''

"Things happen," Ais replied. "Riveria asked me to call her."

Ais then point at the crouching Hestia with her left index finger. "Call Bell's goddess and tell her that Bell is in the infirmary."

"Hestia, go." Hephaestus sigh as she look for an available personnel to replace Hestia's post ignoring the Loli Goddess who sudenly run out of the store.

Infirmary right after Ais left.

After patching Bell up, the attending physician left while the High Elf sit beside the injured rabbit they brought.

"You did well Bell," Riveria said as she unconsciously reach for his hair and starts to rub/pet it. Wearing a gentle smile full of pride to the accomplishment of the child "Now then, while Ais has yet to return, why not reveal yourself?"

"Fufufufu... I expect nothing less from a first class adventurer." A hooded person entered the patient room. Beside that person is a boaz everyone knows all too well.

Looking at the person in hood, Riveria sigh. "Is there something you need from me?"

 _Did she finally decide to confront us?_

"Fufufu~ are you sure that you're the one I want to visit?" the person said playfully as she play with her hair. "It is possible that I came here just to see that rabbit you are petting."

"Very well, I'll excuse my self,"

As she walk pass the hooded person, she called her.

"How much did Loki told you?"

 _So my inquiry didn't go to deaf ear._

"Nothing," The High elf replied. "I tried asking but I got nothing. Whatever deal you give her, she is honoring it. Though you exposing your self here affirm all of my initial suspicions and to be honest, I am quite surprise that you showed yourself."

"Really?"

"... If you'll excuse me,"

"Nine Hell, If you have no stake in this," the hooded person said, prompting the High Elf to once again stop. "Then It'll be nice if you distance yourself from him.

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it as you will,"

"In that case I should also say my two cents then," Riveria said as she gave a side glance from the hooded person to her companion. "Doing things in the shadows wont earn his affection. For better or worst, Ais is invested in his well being and as the one that raise that child, I wish for that to bare fruit."

 _True I am doing this for Ais but I doubt anyone who saw that display wouldn't be unaffected. Even Leyfiya who seems to hold a sense of rivalry with him._

"I commend your effort," the hooded person said as she takes of her hood revealing her beautiful face and turn around to face the back of the high elf. "It'll be nice if what you are doing can elevate my boredom but make no mistake. He. Is. Mine."

"I'll be going now, Lady Freya."

With that, Riveria left the infirmary and waited for Ais and Bell's Goddess, Hestia.

"R-R-R-Riversomething, w-w-w-we-we-where is my Bell?"

Upon arrival of the Loli Goddess, she quickly cling on to the High Elf and frantically shakes her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lady Hestia," Riveria assure her. "Bell is sleeping peacefully back there." Using her left thumb, she pointed at the infirmary behind her. "Though he or you have a visitor."

"Thank goodness..." Hestia breath a sigh of relief before once again running with all might into the infirmary while shouting Bell's name.

"Ais, let's go,"

"Riveria... about my action earlier-"

"Stop. If you are going to explain yourself, I am not the right person to do so. Not me, Loki, Finn or even Gareth." Riveria said in a stern voice. "I didn't teach you reading hieroglyphic for that purpose. Remember that Ais."

"Yes." Ais replied with a frown.

"Let's go now."

* * *

"Though Freya apologize and even pay a huge compensation for the incident with Bell," Hestia contemplates with another sigh. "I dunno if I'll be happy or mad with the outcome."

Wiping her hands dry, she took a piece of paper hidden in her pillow.

Bell Cranel

LV 1

Strength: S 998 ► SS 1105

Endurance: S 945 ►SS1032

Dexterity: S 998 ► SS 1114

Agility: SS 1059 ► SSS 1341

Magic: A 859 ► SS 1001

Magic

[ Firebolt]

Quick trigger magic

Skill

Liaris Freese

[Single-Minded Pursuit]

Rapid Growth.

Continued desire results in continued growth.

Stronger desire results in stronger growth.

 _Bell's quick level up is already a problem but this is something I must keep a secret for as long as possible. Hephaestus already warned me about Bell's status and skill if it leak out. His level up already is a problem but his skill and status would just further complicate things._

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

And with this mark the beginning the start of the 4th arc of the story.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. v.4


	21. World's Fastest Rabbit

Danmachi Emerald Version

Chapter 1

World's fastest Rabbit

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Dungeon,

"Seriously!" Gareth is flabbergasted. "Just what happened?"

Standing next to him on top of a plain are Finn, Riveria and Ais. Gareth looks at the stunned 2nd tier adventurers while Bete and the Amazon sisters went on a rampage.

"Though them going wild like this hasten our progress but at this rate the others won't be able to do a damn thing."

"Let's just say they saw a legend unfold before their eyes," Riveria said as she take a side glance at Ais who is controlling herself not to join in.

"A legend?" the dwarf asked, confuse as he looked at their leader who only give him a smile.

"Are you familiar with the story of Argonaut?" the Pallum asked.

"Familiar? Hah!" Gareth guffaw. "Just so you know, my line age comes from Garm's lineage himself. Of course I am well aware of it. So what's the deal anyway?"

"Let's say it is like seeing the epic fight of the Minotaur and Argonaut himself. Minus the princess helping him win. " Riveria added with a laugh. "Though it's not like our Princess didn't try helping him." she then glance at the so called princess at her side which earn a small laugh from Finn.

"Really? Damn! If I know such a thing then I might not agree on leading the main group."

"Indeed," Finn followed up. "His movements may have been crude and there are still some rough edges and openings here and there but Ais' little rabbit', a level one he may have been was able to defeat the Minotaur all by himself. To us who priority safety above else, his recklessness and bravery in the face of adversity is too alluring."

"Hoho~ Wait- Level 1?" Gareth asked his mouth hanging open. "Are you sure he is not just faking it?"

"Riveira and Ais have seen his status."

"Riveria," Ais said as if a trigger was ignited. Once again being reminded of Bell's fight. It reminded her of the status written on his back. "Is there a way to break your limit?"

"Ais, perish that stupid idea," Riveria warned sternly while massaging her temple.

 _Seeing Ais like this... there's no helping it._

"No need to hold yourself for us. Go."

"Thank you."

Ais jumped from the plain they are standing, activate her aria and shoots herself at the center of the horde of monsters where Bete and the Amazons are going.

"Ais as well?" Gareth face palm as he sees the valkyria side of their doll like princess. "Finn, Riveria just what the hell is going on here?!"

"Hmmm..." Riveria looked at Finn who looks back at her as well.

* * *

"Aside from a certain Goddess declaring war on me, nothing much. Ehe~" Riveria said cheerfully while knocking her head with her right fist while posing in a cutesy manner with her tongue out made the other two executive laugh so hard that they fell from the plain.

* * *

 _As if I can say that,_

Riveria thought while firmly gripping her staff.

"Riveria, your's and Ais' reaction regarding Bell Cranel's status," Finn said. "You're hiding something."

"True," Riveria answered honestly much to the Braver's surprise. "Finn, how about a wager?"

"A wager?" Finn asked. "Why are you changing the subject?"

"With the exception of hooking you up with Ely-"

"W-where did that come from?!" Before she could interfere, Finn answer back.

For a rare instances, Finn showed a very flustered face.

"Ahahahahahaha! Good one!" Gareth laugh out loud.

"You too Gareth?"

"Please, it's written all over your face," Riveria added. "And her well being is the first thing you asked after catching up with you. So how about it?"

"And what's the stake here?" Finn sigh in defeat.

"Hey, don't exclude me,"

"Very well," Riveria said. With one eye close, she look at the battle field, mainly where Ais is. "If I win, I'll keep my mouth shut." She then stare down at their leader. "If Finn wins I'll tell you what is bothering Ais and some important information regarding Ely" She then look at Gareth as she figures out what is the best reward for the dwarf. "and if Gareth wins... well how about drinks on us for the next two months."

"Sounds interesting," Gareth said as he caress his beard. "And what are we betting at?"

"Floor Boss," Riveria said. "It's been a while so why don't we wager on who gets to kill each floor boss up to Balor"

"Wait... don't tell me you too as well?" Gareth exclaim. "Aren't you too old for this?"

"I'm in," Finn said a little more determined than before as he tap his right foot while his right hand uses the spear as support. He then look at the dwarf's questioning gaze. "Gareth, if you were there, you will also feel the same thing Bete and the others have."

"Heh! Very well then,"

* * *

Guild office

"Eina, are you listening to me?" Eina's superior Rehmer, a Chienthrope asked.

"Yes sir," Eina replied with her head down. "I won't make such an outburst anymore."

"Such actions will ruin the reputation of the guild," Rehmer continues. "And you Misha,"

"Y-yes!" Misha who is standing next to Eina straighten her back and replied frantically.

"Guild documents are to be handled properly,"

"Sir yes sir!"

After the chaos caused by Eina's sudden outburst, their team leader called them to his office. It was suppose to be just Eina but Misha's action(droping guild documents and stepping on some of it) after hearing Eina's outburst earn the ire of their superior.

"Good," Shifting his gaze from Misha to Eina before glancing at the report on his desk, the beastman scratches the back of his head while massaging his temple using his right hand "But seriously what is this?"

The 'this' in question is Bell Cranel's exploration record that Eina wrote after her small outburst.

"Do you really think we can publish this as a sure way to level up?"

"..."

Eina hung her head down as Misha glance at her and their superior. Whatever is in that report, the secret of Bell Cranel's quick level up is, their team leader is sure as hell adamant of keeping it a secret.

"This is practically telling the level one no, all adventurers to go die there!"

"I'm sorry."

"I appreciate the effort you give in making this report but we can't approve of this."

In all sense and manner, Eina understood her superior's sermon. Bell Cranel's growth is absurd and his exploration suicidal. Solo playing up to the tenth floor is already a herculean task for new adventurers but the monsters he hunts is something no normal solo adventurer of a months worth experience can do. War Shadow, Killer ants, Orcs, the Silverback of Monster Philia and at last the Minotaur that appeared on the ninth floor. A monster even seasoned level 2 have problem facing alone.

"I understand..." Eina lament as for the first time in her life, a report she made will not see the light of day. Little does she knows that this is just the beginning of it.

* * *

"Don't worry Bell," Hestia assured after embarrassing her child for his second er first skill. "I'll make sure you'll get a wonderful name."

With that, the Loli Goddess headed to her first Denantus, the Gods meeting where they discus important things and issue concerning all familias and also where they decide the nickname of adventurers that level up.

But...

"Bell I can't doi it," Hestia sobs repeatedly as she buried her face on the table after seeing how the God's meeting is being done especially to picking nicknames. Takemikazuchi's anguish is still fresh to her mind.

"Don't worry Hestia," Hephaestus console her as she rub her back. "I feel the same before."

"Hephaestus..." Hestia tilts her head and look at the one eyed goddess.

"You'll get used to it." Hephaestus said with dead fish eye and an aura of resignation.

"D'ya want me to butcher ya all?!"

With Loki's outburst, Both Hephaestus and Hestia look her way.

"So who's saying that MY Ais would be renamed as God's bride? Huh?!"

"NO MA'AM!" the Gods replied in unison.

"I thought so,"

After calming down, Loki sat down and put Ais' paper at the back.

 _Hm?_

Loki tough as she scrutinize the next page. The adventurer under the midget.

"Before we began for this last one," Loki said sternly. "Shorty, be honest, what did you do?"

"This is it, Hestia," Hephaestus whisper as she nudge to the Loli goddess beside her using her elbow.

"Oi, just what are you implying here?" Hestia replied.

"Heh! Feigning ignorance eh?" Loki said grumpily with a click of the tongue. "Tell me, how can our grace let this happen? tell me."

"Loki, are you insinuating that Hestia modify this child?" Hephaestus asked as she look at her friend. "Hestia, she is accusing of modifying your child."

"I would never do that!" Hestia exclaim. "I may be new her but even I also know that is against the rules."

"Pheiphei, I know the two of you are friends but you must also find this strange right?" Loki said seriously. "We are talking about a month and a half here. A Friking MONTH AND A HALF!"

*bam*

Loki slam the table and stood violently.

"Even my Ais who is the previous record holder took a year before she level up. And that's with a party mind you."

 _I doubt shorty would use her arcanum. She's too stupid to think of that but there's also that other option of using monsters..._

Loki took a deep breath as she arrange her thought.

 _She's stupid so it is possible that others would use that stupidity and play with her child's body._

"What's wrong with it?"

 _Eh?_

As she is cornering the midget goddess and trying to extract information that might link her to 'them', the group her familia encountered time and time again, a certain goddess voiced her opinion. A goddess of beauty that has not even tried participating in their activity. Heck even her being here is nothing more than a miracle itself.

"Oi boob fer brain," Loki mocked. "Don't ya get it? Can't yer horny mind process this? We are talking bout a month and a half here."

"All I see here is a goddess throwing tantrum because her favored child's record has been broken," Freya said coolly as she look at the gods ans goddess in the room. "Hestia also denies that allegation. From my view you are the one doing something improper here.

The improper in question is the rule that other familia can't interfere with other familia's internal affairs including information of the children's skill.

"Haaaaaah? Where is this... Don't tell me yer covering up for that midget coz yer feeling guilty, is that it?"

Seeing as the deities started to murmur with one another, Loki sat with a satisfied look.

The issue Loki raise as counter is how Freya's familia is connected to the Minotaur getting up to the ninth floor. The same Minotaur that Hestia's child beat.

Seeing how the others are starting to agree with her, Loki shot Hestia a condescending look before focusing on a certain inter looper.

 _Eh?_

Loki is taken a back. Rather than feeling irritated or cornered, the Goddess Freya just look at her straight in the eye with a smile on her face.

"Fufufu," Freya gave an alluring and gentle giggle that takes the attention of all the Gods and Goddesses in that room. "If you truly are going that path then I have no choice but to point one glaring fact as well."

"And what could that be?" Loki asked not even hiding her irritation.

"Hestia," Freya called.

"Y-yes?"

"Is this the first time your child faced against the Minotaur?"

"No."

Hestia's answer began another small discussion among the deities as Loki started to sweat as well as she is seeing where the conversation is going.

"The first one was a week after My Bell became an adventurer. I think it was on the fifth floor."

*tsk*

Loki click her tongue with Hestia'a answer.

"See?"

"See what?"

"The actions of your children that let loose the minotaur up to the fifth floor created a predestined relationship with that child. Because of that relationship, the grace given to that child gave extra meaning to when that child breaks the barrier between levels and miraculous defeated that monster don't you think?"

"As farfetched as it sound, I have to agree in that logic," Hephaestus added.

One by one, the deities who are questioning the legitimacy of the child's level up began to side with Freya's argument.

*tsk*

Loki click her tongue as she look at the goddess of beauty who shot her back with a meaningful smile.

 _Wait a minute... don't tell me... is he the..._

*clap*

Freya clapped her hands once, garnering all their attention.

"This conversation reminds me of a similar conversation Nine Hell had with my child, on the eve of the Minotaur's attack" Freya look at Loki seriously before giving a mischievous smile. Beautiful but mischievous. "Truth be told, I also feel guilty for the events that had happened a few days ago," Wiping a tear(fake) on her left eye, the goddess stood and look at the rest of the deities bar Loki. "Though it may not be enough, I payed the quarter amount of dept Hestia have with Hephaestus as compensation. I just hope you'll be a bigger person and take responsibility with your child's action as well."

With that the Goddess of beauty started to left.

"Wait!" A goddess with a very bountiful chest and wavy golden haired called her. "Aren't you going to finish this?"

"Sorry, I have some things to finish but if you are going to give him a nickname, can't you think of something cute?"

"Yes!" all the Gods replied.

"Whew... safe..." Hestia sigh. Before looking at the person standing next to her. "What do you want?"

"Though I don't like this but letting that bimbo do as she please pisses me off."

"And?"

"Consider this as partial payment." Loki said as she look at the door Freya exited. "Be careful shorty."

"Bout what?"

"That bimbo just protected your child. Think about it."

"Eh? Freya... and Bell?"

* * *

Guild lobby

An hour after the God's meeting, the guild posted the nicknames of the adventurers.

Several employees and adventurer alike gather around the bulletin board. Two of the employees are the Half Elf Eina and the human Misha.

Seeing her friend glow, Misha snicker and walk beside her. "So what's his nickname?"

"Little rookie," Eina replied with a smile.

* * *

Hearth Mansion.

"Hyakinthos," After arriving back from the God's meeting, the God Apollo called the captain of his familia. "Station some personnel and gather information about our rookie."

"As you wish,"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

And with this the chapter comes to a close. Though the story is slow of pace (romantic development wise) and runs in parallel with the canon time line, the small pebbles, changes scattered around the previous and current arc will have some major changes in the near future.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. v.1


	22. Rabbit and Smith

Danmachi Emerald Version

Chapter 2

Rabbit and Smith

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Abandoned church right after Denantus,

"Goddess, I'm going now," Standing beside the sofa, Bell called out his deity who is lazying around the bed. "Are you sure you're not going with us?"

"Hehehe~ No worries Bell," Hestia replied as ahe snugles her pillow. "I'm drinking with Hephaestus later. No need to get worried."

"Okay..." Bell said with a look like an abandoned rabbit that almost made the loli goddess go 'kyaa' and pounce at him as he quietly left the church.

 _I'm sorry Bell..._

Hestia apologize mentally.

"Going out there right now is a pain." Hestia said after verifying that Bell already left. She then burries her head on her pillow once more. "But I believe that you can outrun them."

Sending Bell to the wolf to be slaughter, the Goddess Hestia laze around for the remaining of the day until it is time for her to leave

* * *

A few minutes after leaving the church. as I arrive at the main street, I sense multiple stares directed at me.

"Hm?"

Looking at my surroundings, I noticed several figures hiding in the bushes, trees and alleys.

 _These stares are different from 'that'._

Bell though as he compares the intensity they gave to that.

"Did he felt our presence?" a shadowy figure said to its companion hiding in a corner 3 meters from Bell. "This is interesting."

"No wonder he's the Little Rookie." the companion said.

It was then that 'they' appeared. The 'them' Hestia is referring to. The them that pester her until she out run them before arriving at the abandoned church.

"Not bad Little rookie," A man said as he walks out from the bush he is hiding from. "You're just the right person I need."

"Hey don't go stealing a march on us," the person behind the tree walks next to the first person.

One by one, they start to come out from their hiding place. Gods and Goddesses from smaller familia.

"Hey chibi rabbit," another deity said. "Join my familia and you'll have a far better home."

"Nononono! My familia is waaaay better,"

"What? Don't try luring little rabbit to your dumpster of a familia."

The deities then started to argue which familia is better. Their arguments soon change to them offering various things so that I would transfer to their familia and finally, they just tried stripping me..

!

 _This feeling... don't tell me that person is here as well?_

As I struggle from the Gods, I felt that familiar stare. That intent passionate stare. It was then that I saw Lily runs toward my direction..

"Master Bell, follow me" Lily exclaim as she took my hands make a run for it.

"Haaaaaaaah... haaaaaaaah..." I took a deep breath as we finnaly arrive at the Hostess of Fertility. It is already evening but we manage to out run them after hours of running across Orario.

 _Eh?_

I look around as I stand at the entrance of the pub. Looking at my surrounding once more.

 _I know we manage to out run them but someone is still looking at me. Someone new. Intense but hostile._

"Master Bell, what are you waiting for?" Lily seeing that I stayed rooted in my location, began draging me into the pub.

* * *

Elsewhere, as Lily drags Bell in the pub,

"He knows he's being watch," a shadow figure said. "Deliver this message to Hyakantus and Lord Apollo." the figure said to his palum companion.

"And?" the pallum asked.

"Investigate the affiliation of that chientrope,"

* * *

Back at the Hostess of fertility, the level up celebration almost end up without a hitch. Almost.

While celebrating with Lily, Ms. Syr and Ms. Ryuu, a rough looking person intervene. He talks about how necessary parties are and invited me to their own party. Nothing wrong with that but he tried touching Ms. Ryuu for various reasons which is not a good thing.

For an elf, physical contact is a delicate matter. They just don't allow anyone to touch them. Though Ms. Leyfiya and Ms. Riveria are one of the few exceptions that I know of and somehow, I thank the Gods that I didn't end up in the receiving end of Ms. Ryuu's wrath when I held her hands before.

One thing led to the other and the friend of the rough looking person tried to intervine as well which led to Ms. Ryuu and the cat person Ms. Chloe to knocked them out cold. I already know Ms. Ryuu is strong but for the two of them to K.O seasoned level two in one hit is another story.

"I'm sorry for the trouble,"

An hour later, outside the hostess of fertility, I once again apologize to Ms. Syr who came to see us off along with Ms. Chloe after we finish our meal.

"Nyahahaha, don't worry bout that nya," Chloe answered in Syr's stead. "Anything for that cute butt of yours, nya."

Chloe proceed to wink at me.

"EH?" Syr and I both said in confusion.

 _My Butt?_

With her words, Syr blushed and my jaw fell as we both look at the beautiful smiling face of the cat person. A beautiful mischivous smiling face.

"Nyahahahaha!" patting my left shoulder, Ms. Chloe laugh. "Don't worry Syr, nya. I won't lay a hand on him."

With that, Ms. Chloe playfully returned to the pub leaving Ms. Syr, Lily and me in an dumbfounded state.

* * *

The next day, to say that the event last night was just the begining is an understatement.

After arriving at the main street near the abandoned church, several adventures came attacking me one after the other.

"There he is!" A caped adventurer roared as he chase me with all his might as I ran from one corner to another.

Although Ms. Ryuu warned me of some cons in leveling up in my case, I never expect it to be like this.

"I got him!" another adventurer yelled after I lost the previous one. He jumped from top of the building to the alley way blocking my path. "Hahahaha! Now let's see how true the rumors are." with desperate expression, the man draws his weapon..

As I prepare to draw my own weapon-

"Halt!" a voice called us from one corner of the alley.

"B-Braver!" the adventurer stutter as he started to pale knowing the source of the voice.

 _That's strange. Did the Loki familia returned already?_

"Exactly what are you doing?" the braver Finn asked.

"N-nothing!" the adventurer take one step back he draw back his sword. "I'm just playing tag with the little rookie. I-I'll be going now."

Seeing the adventurer ran, Finn start to approache me.

"Uhm... thank you Mr. Finn," I said as I bows in gratitude to the Finn.

"Ahahahahaha,"

My actions however amuse him for some reason.

"Seriously Master Bell," Finn? said.

 _Master Bell... don't tell me..._

"A...aaaaah! Li-hmmp" I exclaim.

and before I could even finish, Lily under the guise of Finn muffled mymouth.

"Shhh!" Lily whispers near my wear. "You'll break my cover.

!

 _There it is again._

"Master Bell?" Lily asked as she noticed I am looking at my surroundings.

"Let's get out of here," I insist as I began to walk toward the main street.

"Sure,"

"So Lily,"

While walking side by side, I started to have a small conversation with Lily.

"Yes, Master Bell?" Lily asked as she slowly put her hood on.

"Do you know what is going on here?" I asked while I maintain my sight to the main road in front of us.

"Yes," Lily answered.

Lily suddenly stops on her tracks. A few more steps before we arrive to the main street. She then take a spare hood from her pouch gave it to me.

"There's apparently a rumor circulating that if a level one defeats Master Bell, they can also level up. Which is why you better wear that hood until the rumor calm down."

"I understand." I replied as I take the hood from Lily and wear it as well.

Because I have lesson today with Ms. Eina, Lily accompanied me to the entrance of guild just to make sure no one would try attacking me again before we go on our separate way. I headed inside the guild while she returnback to the Loki familia's base.

* * *

At top of Babel during the time Bell is being chased by several adventurers,

The Goddess Freya looked down at Orario with an annoyed look. Her one hand wrap to her waist while the other holds a half full wine glass.

Four days had pass since she confront the High Elf, a day had passed since the rabbit's level up became official and today is supposed to be his start as a level 2 adventurer.

"Ottar," Freya called, her eyes fixated to the on going chase below. "Those adventurer's reaction are far from normal and their actions isn't just driven by envy." Pausing for a minute, the goddess take a side glance to her attendant before returning back to fox and rabbit hunt below. "Someone other than me is pulling the strings. Have one of our level one to look on to it."

"As you wish," Ottar replied. He bows to the goddess before taking one step back, turn his back on her and left.

 _Fufufu. I really can't get bored when you're around my little rabbit._

Freya continue to watch the scene unfold not minding her newly develop habit of playing with her hair every time someone of the opposite sex approach her beloved Bell.

* * *

Babel lower area, afternoon.

At one of the armory shop of Hephaestus, a teen 15 to 16 of age with red spiky hair and blue eyes complains to the store clerk.

"What do you mean they returned my work?" the teen asked as he tapped the box containing the returned item.

"Sorry Welf," the cleck said. "The buyer decided to go with a different armor instead."

"That's what I am complaining about," the teen called Welf replied. "Didn't we have a no return policy?"

"Actually, as long as the item isn't damage they can return them or exchange them for a different item.

"Seriously? Just what don't they see in my work?"

 _The name._

The clerk look at Welf with a deadpan expression.

"It's light and sturdy,"

 _Definately the name._

"And it's affordable too!"

 _They are ashamed to wear an armor having such name._

"Uhm... excuse me," a third voice said.

"How may we help you?" the clerk said with a sigh of relief and an almost Thank God thought. Looking back, he saw a young adventurer 14 of age with white hair and red eyes like a rabbit.

"I'm actually looking for one of your armor," the adventurer asked.

"If it's not on the shelf, it may have been out of stock," the clerk said not minding his companion's scrutinizing look at their customer. "Do you happen to know the name of the blacksmith?"

"I think it's Welf. Welf Crozzo."

 _Eh? Are you serious?_

"You're in luck kid," Welf said with a grin. "These babies are just what you are looking for. The names Welf by the way," he leans to the coubter and made a gesture by having his right thumb points at his face. "They newly arrive just right now." He then tapped at the small crate of the returned armor. "So how about it? Do you want it?"

With a nod, the teen named Welf smiles wider.

 _True they just arrive but its not the whole truth. But oh well._

The clerk then watched Welf dragged the kid with him but not before smiling back at him and a giving a thumbs up.

"Good for you to find a customer that can appreciate your work despite them having weird names," the clerk said as he begin to tend to the cashier. Then it dawns to him. "Ah! They haven't paid for it yet!"

* * *

49th floor dungeon, noon.

Balor, the floor boss of the 49th floor. It is a large winged monster and the strongest known floor boss to date.

*tsk*

Bete click his tongue as he stands meters away from the monster rex. Beside him are his fellow 1st tier adventurer Ais Wallenstein, the Amazon Tiona and Tione and the Level 5 blacksmith of the Hephaestus familia Tsubaki.

The 2nd tier trash that Bete calls stand at the back as they watch with their eyes wide and mouth hanging wide. Him on the other hand can't help but be irritated with what is unfolding before his eyes.

"You can do it captain!" Tione cheered. "Don't lose to them!"

Right now, the rest of them are ordered to be on stand by as their executive took center stage.

"Ms. Ais, just what is going on here?" the Elf Lefiya walk beside Ais and asked. A question that the Sword Princess replies just by shaking her head before returning her gaze to the fight in front of them.

The question that Raul, Anakitty and the rest of the Loki familia wanted to asked but can't.

At first when Ais and the others were running wild, they though it is only natural so that they can hasten their progress but all things change after they reached the 49h floor.

The original plan was to let the 2nd tier adventurers led by Raul to handle the floor boss like in the previous floor while having Bete, Tione and Ais as their back up.

But after arriving to the said floor.

"Take a rest," Finn ordered to them as he steps forward while rotating his arm holding his spear. "We'll handle this."

The three executives then steps forward as they proceed in battling the monster rex. Atacking , ecading and even assisting one another while at the same time trying to get the upper hand against the monster. The three are doing a good job at making monster rex stay at bay cobsidering it's just the three of them. A magnificent sight for the rest of the spectator but for Bete and the rest who saw the white hair adventurer fight the mad bull. Their executives fight are in sync with one another's movement. No opening and fluent execution of movement but their fight still pales in comparison to the rabbits courageous and passionate exchage with the horned monstwr..

"...My name is Alf! Wynn Filbuvetr!" at the ground five meters away, Riveria finish casting her spell and fires the at the Monster Rex at full power.

"Tir na nog!" Finn jumped while he adjusted his body mid air and threw his spear like a certain spearman in blue tights.

"Earth Raid!" Gareth yelled as he punch a hole on the ground beneath Balor.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄" Balor roared after receiving their attack.

"You oaf!"

"Aaaaaah!"

Riveria face palm and Finn exclaim.

Because of Gareth's magic, Riveria's magic misses its designated target. Instead, it hit the monster's wings. Finn's spear on the other hand hitand pierce its right arm.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

Balor roared in pain once more as it fell into the hole.

"Hah!" Gareth yelled while he jumped towards the falling monster. Parrying its desperate move before slicing its head up.

"Yeah!" Gareth guffaw as the blade cleave the monster's head.

*crash*

Gareth landed on top of the monster with a huge crashing sound and a force that shook the dungeon floor before the monster explode to a pile of dust moments later.

"Ahahahaha!"

At the bottom of the hole, Gareth laugh out loud. A laughter loud enough for its echo to reach the rest of the adventurers.

"I feel I have been had," Finn said. Scratching his head with his right hand, Finn then place his left hand on his waist while tapping the toe of his right foot to the ground in mild annoyance.

"This round is yours," Riveria dust her clothes as she look at the dwarf in the hole with ire.

"It's over," Ais said. The rest of the expedition crew breath a sigh of relief as they saw Gareth jumps out from the hole he created with Finn's spear in hand.

* * *

It's already evening after I made a deal with Welf. With my hood on, I sneak from one alley to another in order to evade pursuit from adventurers still wanting to fight me.

 _Though I already have my armor, I still don't think-_

"Halt!"

 _Haaaah... another one. Though it doesn't look like the one observing me._

Looking back at the person who called me, I saw a girl probably older than me with long black hair with braid and a pair of beautiful black eyes. She's wearing a dark and purple motif clothes, a skirt for the bottom and a breast plate. Her one hand is holding the purple motif scabbard of her rapier while her other hand is stretched out pointing her index finger at me. For a change, this new individual doesn't attack me on the spot.

"Uhm..." I ask as casual as I can.

Though Bell look relax and shows no hostility. The teen can see that he has his guard up ans is prepare to draw his weapon in case she attack.

"Do you need something from me?"

"I am Karen Moris," Karen introduced. "And I request for a duel."

Lowering her stretched hand, Karen look at me straight in the eye and full of determination.

"Haaaah... Very well," I replied with a sigh of resignation.

 _At least she is not hostile like the rest._

Stretching my dominant hand, I drew my knife and change to a defensive stance. "Can we make it short?"

"Short?" Karen tilts her head at my suggestion.

"Yes, If I manage to get a clean hit at you once then it's my win." Bell explain. "And if you hit me once as well then its your win."

"Very well," Karen agrees with a nod. She then placed her free hand to the handle of her rapier before completely drawing it out. "Ready when you are."

At first, none of us wanted to make the first move as we are lock in a staring contest for over a minute but then-

"Nya"

Using the cat's growl as signal, we both charge at one another at full speed.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

And with this the chapter comes to an end. The bet that started when they were already at the 35th floor nkw reach its conclusion. The remaining floor boss of that time the three can fight is Balor. Since I can't find an image or description of Balor in series, I decided to describe it with wings based from DnD description. Initially I have them fight against Udaues as well but after checking the wiki, it says it only appear every three months so the fight is a no go since Ais just recently beat one.

Now then, we are not that fond of OCs taking center stage in our work. They can act as fodder to be slaughter (the named ones) or just nameless mooks like the ones chasing Bell. Karen on the other hand is not an Original character. She is a playable unit for the Danmachi game Orario Rhapsodia. Karen here is the same character as in the game but she belong to a different familia in this story

Regarding Finn's use of his magic Tir na Nog. As we cant remember seeing it in action, we just opt to describe the posture similar to Cu Chulainn's stance when throwing Gae Bolg in FSN.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!

Made some major changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. v3


	23. Argonaut

Danmachi Emerald Version

Chapter 3

Argonaut

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

*jii*

The next day, near the dungeon entrance, I pants as I hold on my knees for support. In front of me is the smith Welf who calmly greeted me with a 'yo' while Lily kept her mouth shut as she continues to look at me sternly.

 _I don't think I'm this late..._

"Sorry, I am late," I apologize to the two of them who waited for me for more than ten minutes. "Got sidetrack there..."

 _Didn't think Ms. Karen would be stubborn as well..._

"Heh, no worries, Bell," Welf answered casually with a wave of his right hand. "So let's get going."

*jii*

As Welf walks towards the dungeon entrance, I followed suit while Lily continues to stare at my back as we made our descent.

* * *

Babel top floor

Outside of a luxurious room, Karen stands nervously as she continuously writes (人) on her palm before putting it to her mouth as swallowing the character.

 _This is a rare chance, I better not blew it._

*knock knock*

"Lady Freya, Lord Ottar, this is Karen,"

*creak*

The door opens wide and Karen sees the domineering presence of their captain.

"Come in," Ottar said.

* * *

"Master Bell, Lily wants an explanation!"

After they arrive at the eleventh floor, Lily who was silent all the way finally exploded.

"Oi! midget-" Welf calls out.

"Midget? My name is Lily, Liliruca Arde. so don't call me a midget!" Lily spat at the newcomer.

"Okay Lil'Lily," Welf replied casually which just add fuel on the fire.

"Uhm Lily about this..." Bell said as he scratches the back of his head figuring out where to start.

"Well..."

* * *

Babel lower floor lobby, yesterday.

After taking Bell out of the shop, Welf proceeds to lead the little rabbit to the floor's lobby. They then sat at the bench near the window.

"Say, Little rookie," Welf began.

That alone garnered all the attention of the smith in that floor. Not minding Bell trying to silence him, he continues with a huge grin. "This is the second time you buy my armor right?"

"Y-yes!" Bell replied nervously. The stares he garners remind him of his earlier plight.

"That means you're already a patron of mine, do you agree?"

"I guess so."

"So how about this?" Welf put his arm around Bell's shoulder as he looks and smirks at all the smiths out there who is also gunning for the record holder. "So how about forming a formal contract with me?"

"Contract?" Bell asked innocently. This is the first time he heard of an adventurer and a smith forming a contract after all.

"Yup! It means the weapons and armor you'll be using is either maintained by and or made by me." Welf explains. "A sort of partnership so to speak."

"I see, "

"So how about it?" Welf ask. A question that other smiths are itching to hear. "Will you form a contract with me?"

"Sure! No problem, " Bell replied with a smile that made the smiths go damn it and Welf to look at them victoriously.

"Oh and if you don't mind, " Welf whispers. "I hope you can allow me to join your party."

"Eh?"

"I really need it right now." Welf pleaded. " It will benefit you as well as my contractor.

"Okay!"

"Great! You're the best!" Welf exclaims. "As a bonus, that armor is free of charge."

"Eh? You sure?"

* * *

"So he bribes you?" Lily asked. Her twitching eyebrow clearly shows her irritation. "You let him join our party in exchange for that armor you are wearing." She then points at my newly acquired armor.

"Ahahahaha..." Under Lily's scrutinizing gaze, Bell can only laugh dryly.

*sigh*

"So who is this blacksmith anyway, Master Bell?"

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot." Bell stand straight. "Welf, this is Lily. She already mentions her full name so there's no point in repeating it." He then looks from Welf to Lily. " Lily, this is Welf. Welf Crozzo of the Hephaestus Familia."

"Crozzo?" with Lily's shock expression made Wellf scratch his head. "You mean the very Crozzo itself?"

"Something wrong Lily?" Bell asked as he noticed the troubled look of Welf.

 _Here we go again..._

Welf though as he looks at Bell with a troubled expression.

"Master Bell are you sure you haven't heard of the Crozzo bloodline?"

"Hmmm..." Bell put his right index bent to a hook to his chin and uses his right thumb as support. Ah!"

 _This is it... In no time he will also ask for that..._

"You mean the very same Crozzo that assist Argonaut?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Both Lily and Welf blurted out in surprise.

Rather than focusing on the Crozzo's infamy brought by the kingdom of Rakia, Bell goes far beyond that.

*sigh*

"Very well," Lily sigh as she takes a side glance at the tallest member of our group before fixating her gaze back at me. "Master Bell, it's better to ask Lady Hestia or Ms. Ryuu on this one." She then looks at Welf who is still surprised for some reason. "Master Bell already accepted you so you better not slow us down."

"Heh! You can count on me," Welf replied, relieved as he rubs the bottom of his nose with his right index finger.

Although Welf already knows of Bell before the formal announcement of his level up when his adviser unexpected blurt it out, HE never expects this.

As they progress further within the foggy 11th floor, monsters start to appear. Orcs, imps, Ha6d Armored and Bad Bats.

 _Fast!_

Before Welf could even react or even draw his sword, Bell already decimates a group of Imps in one fell swoop.

"Master Welf," Lily called as she took three bows and load one to her crossbow. "Orcs at nine o'clock.

"On it," Welf immediately run towards three orcs with both hands holding his broadsword.

"Hyah!"

Welf jumped as he delivers a powerful vertical blow to the orc. Killing it in an instant.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

*swosh*

*tip tap*

*thud*

The orc on his left strike his current position. Lucky for him, Lily distracts it with her bow so that he managed to back to step in time.

"Thank Lil'Lily!" Welf said as he delivers a counter to the Orc he evades by stepping on its club before slicing its head.

"That's two. Welf said with a smile as he proceeds to charge at the orc wincing in pain after receiving an arrow to the knee. " Three."

"So who's next?" Welf said as he lumps the sword onto his shoulder.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

"Crap!" As if to answer Welf's bravado, a pair of silverback appeared.

*dash*

"Lily!" Bell called. "Bow and arrow."

"Here," Lily answered as she took out a crossbow and quiver full of arrows from her huge bag.

*dash*

In split second, Bell dashes towards the enemies' trajectory of Lily's throw to catch the crossbow and arrows before dashing towards the silverbacks.

"Welf, switch place, " Bell command.

"Got it!"Leaving the bats and imps chasing him as he dashes towards the monsters while making sure the silverback's attention is focused on him by firing one arrow after the other.

"Hah!" Bell yelled as he dashes towards the monster. Setting the bow to his waist, he then withdraws his black knife.

"Firebolt!" He cast his magic to his dagger and swings it to the pair in a whip-like fashion. The attack did little damage to the beast but it helps to keep them at bay and at the same time defeating bats and imps near the silverback. He then proceeds to jump toward the monster that was hit by his arrows earlier. He then followed by quickly stabbing the other pair and decapitating them with his baselard.

"Whoa!" Welf exclaims in surprise to Bell's chant less magic.

 _I know he is the record holder but his movements isn't that of an adventurer with a month and a half of experience._

"So this is the Little Rookie!"

As Welf is in a daze with Bell's performance, Lily continuously pick the loot from their fight to make sure the other adventurers don't steal them. Adventurers who are also there as watching their fight.

 _Hm?_

After placing my knife back to its cover, I noticed that my right hand is shimmering.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄""

But before I can fully contemplate what is happening, A familiar roar got all of our attention. An Infant dragon and it is walking fast towards Lily!

*stomp stomp stomp*

Making its presence known, The infant dragon cause panic to the nearby adventurers as Lily tried to run away from it.

 _I won't make it in time!_

Fear starts to spout in me if not for the remainder of Ms. Riveria.

 _Keep a calm mind, analyze the situation and execute._

"Infant dragon!" one adventurer yell.

"Every one form a group," another adventurer command.

"Lily duck!" Bell ordered.

Aiming my palm at the monster. I shout.

"Firebolt!"

*boom*

In one hit, the monster got torched before exploding.

"That's crazy!" a female adventurer exclaim.

"He defeated an infant dragon with FIRE!" Another adventurer added.

To the level one and two parties that have the experience to the middle floor. The infant dragon is a very rare monster and classified as a level two in strength. For it to be defeated by a fire attack that it is resistant to speaks volume of the power the magic the record holder unleash.

"Bell, what was that?!"

"Master Bell! What was that?!"

Welf and Lily asked as they ran towards me.

Looking at them then to my right hand, I answer

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

Babel, top floor.

As the Goddess of Beauty stood at the edge of the room. He noticed the familiar light coming out of the tower and heading towards the rabbit's burrow. Following him are murky green ones that are watching him. A few more minutes and Freya finally saw her, Karen with her purple-red soul blocking the rabbit's path.

"Ottar, how many would it take to crush Apollo's familia?" Freya asked, now taking note the insects hiding in the shadows.

Base from Karen's findings, members of the Apollo familia are always surveilling the Little Rookie. Following the rabbit and spreading a specific rumor.

"One should be enough," Ottar replied. " Just say the word."

"Fufufu... Their actions are still tolerable but we do need to do something about that pesky rumor." Freya said, amuse after Bell quickly defeat one of her children and made a quick run from it.

* * *

"So that's what happened," Hestia said. Listening to her child's story of their morning exploit where they encountered an infant dragon that was quickly defeated by Bell's magic as she pours her child a tea she got for free from Demeter. "It's got to be that."

Looking at his right hand, Bell recalls the time he got his first skill.

* * *

Returning from the guild, Bell quickly went to his Goddess to discuss what developmental abilities he should consider for his Level up.

Developmental abilities are abilities adventurers gain and act similar to basic skills that grows after each level up. They pretty much tell the career path of an adventurer. For Bell, he has three developmental abilities he can choose from. Abnormal Resistance defends against poison, Hunter increase the experience points he gets from monsters he once fought and luck is... luck.

"So what will it be?" Hestia asked as she looks down at her only child lying on his chest with his top off.  
"Ms. Eina also suggest for luck."

Bell Cranel

LV 2

Strength: I 0

Endurance: I 0

Dexterity: I 0

Agility: H 0

Magic: I 0

Luck: I

Magic

[Firebolt]

Quick Trigger Magic.

Skill

"A...aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I yelled as I see the skill section.

 _The skill section has been filled!_

Seeing my reaction, Goddess' smile became wider.

"Congratulations Bell, " Hestia said as she turns her back on him. "Your sec- I mean your very first skill!.

 _Eh?_

Seeing Goddess' smile, I look again at my status sheet. Specifically the very name and description.

Skill

[Heroic Desire, Argonaut]

Charge an Active action.

 _H-heroic Desire... My hidden aspiration... Aaaaaaaaaaah! Goddess you idiot!_

As all of my earlier joy got flushed right down the drain. looking back at Goddess once more. Her smile is more apparent.

"As I said, congratulations, Bell~" Hestia repeats with a teasing tone

* * *

"You know, your reaction is quite cute back then," Hestia said with a grin.

"Please don't remind me..." Bell replied as he slumps his face to the table to hide his embarrassment.

"Now then, " Hestia continues as she takes a sit before pouring a tea for herself. "You have questions about you smith right?"

*nod*

"After hearing from you yesterday that you made a contract with one of Hephaestus children, I inquire about his background earlier in my shift."

"And?"

"She said he is a gifted child in making a magic sword but has no desire to make one due to their nature of breaking down and how they were used by Rakia.

" I see."

"If you want to know more, better ask him and the elf waitress or your adviser about it."

"I understand."

After finishing his tea, Bell once again dons his armor, knife and a bow and quiver.

"Going back in there without your supporter?" Hestia asked as Bell wears his cloak on.

"I'm going to hunt outside."

"Try bringing a chicken okay?"

"I'll try!"

* * *

Ten minutes after leaving the church. Just as the southern gate is visible, she once again came.

"Hold it!"

I stop from my tracks, turn around and see Ms. Karen with her usual garments and weapon.

"Do you need something from me, Ms. Karen?"

Though I already know what she wants, I still ask anyway.

"I request for a duel,"

 _I knew it._

It all began yesterday. Because she is not like the other adventurer that haunts me, I approve opf her request for a duel. A duel that ended quickly after I parried her rapier and tap her stomach with my fist. As per our agreement, IT is my win but she challenges me, again and again, starting from when I am heading to the dungeon to when I am returning from the dungeon. Right now, this is the third time she challenges me to a duel.

"I am going to hunt actually.

"In that case, the dungeon is that way," using her thumb, Karen points at babel behind her.

"I'm planning to hunt outside."

"Okay'" Releasing her hold on her scabbard' Bell sigh in relief. Maybe this tine she will leave him alonr. "Let's get going then?"

"Eh?"

"I said let's go. I'll be joining you."

* * *

The next day, near the Dungeon entrance.

*jii*

Once again, after meeting with Welf and Lily, Lily began to look at me sternly. Unlike yesterday however where I arrive late, this time around, we arrive before they two. We as in me and... Her.

"My name is Karen Moris, " Karen quickly introduce her self to both Lily and Welf with a mild bow after seeing me looking at her. "It's a pleasure joining you.

"Sup!" Welf greeted nonchalantly.

"Lily's name is Lily, " Lily followed suit but quickly turn her attention back at me."So? Master Bell, What is the meaning of this?"

"Ahahahaha..." Once again, I can't help but laugh out dryly as this is more difficult to explain as he also doesnt know where to begin.

* * *

Heart Mansion, inside Hyakinthos room.

"You find anything?" Hyakinthos asked.

"The supporter's name is Liliruca Arde, " the familia member with short brown hair and light orange eyes said. "We check other familia but her name and appearance don't match to the one we found."

"Daphne, elaborate,"

"The Liliruca Arde of the Soma Familia died sometime ago," Daphne continues.

"Oh?

"And they say she is a pallum and not a chienthrope."

*knock knock"

"Come in, Hyakinthos replied. His irritation is visible for all to see.

"M-master Hyakinthos," the pallum said in a terrified and panic tone.

"What? we are busy here."

"M-master Hyakintos, Lord Appollo summoned you." The pallum said after taking a breath. "L-Lady Freya and the King are here!"

* * *

Dungeon 59th floor. Day 5 of their expedition.

"Get behind me, now!" Riveria commanded as she quickly chants her spell.

Of all the insanity she witnesses, the High Elf Riveria can easily put their current expedition to the top. Higher than a level one adventurer defeating a level two class monster.

According to the records left by the Zeus familiar, the 59th floor is supposed to be a freezing tundra. What they saw, on the other hand, is a humid and tropic dungeon floor. In that floor covered with luscious greenery, we encountered a demi spirit. A demi spirit that can speak, recognize Ais as 'Aria' and comparable to a level 7 monster. A monster that could attack, defend and chant all at the same time.

 _I better hurry!_

As the demi-spirit continues it's chant, I also prepared my strongest defensive spell.

"Dance around spirit of the atmosphere, lord of light.

Contract with the guardian of the forest, and envelop us with the song of the land.

Surround us become a great barrier of forest light and protect us -

my name is Alf"

Pouring a considerable amount of mana, I cast my strongest defensive spell.

"Everyone, get behind Riveria!" Finn orders as he parried the attacks of the monster and protect his retreating allies.

"Via Shilheim!"

"Firestorm."

Luckily I finished my spell a few seconds in advance of the monster.

In that instant, the world, the humid tropic floor of the dungeon turned red as all are set ablaze.

 _T-this pressure!_

I hold my staff with both of my hands firmly as I pour more mana into my spell.

*crack*

This is not good!

"Gareth, protect them," I yelled as I prepare for the worst.

"On it!"

Gareth quickly leaps behind the High Elf while planting his big shield.

"I... I won't give up!"

I adjusted my body as I knelt with one knee, stab my staff to the ground for added support so that I can reach to the potion I kept safe in my pocket.

"I... I. Want you to have this. To h-help you in your expedition, "

In that crucial moment, his voice reverberates to my being.

Without care on class, I flick the cork of the flask as I chug the potion in one swoop like when Gareth chugs his alcohol.

"Just a little more..."

*crack*

*crack*

Little by little, the small cracks became larger.

They say your life flashes to you in your hour of death. With the last image, you see is the one you hold dear the most.

"Ms. Riveria!" Bell said joyfully.

"Riveria..." Ais said in sorrow.

 _I'm sorry..._

*shatter*

"Riveria!"

"Lady Riveria!"

They all yelled as they saw the barrier shatters and the mother of their familia gets engulf with flames.

* * *

Aaaaaaaannnnd cut!

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. v1


	24. Pass Parade 1: Prelude

Danmachi Emerald Version

Chapter 4

Pass Parade 1: Prelude

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

 _Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Dungeon 8th floor,

"Is this... uhm a regular thing?"

On OUR way to the 11th floor, the new interloper named Karen asked while assisting Lily on picking the drop items from our previous encounter.

"Regular?" Lily asked.

Though Lily already knew what Miss Karen wanted, Lily can't help but ask in case Lily misunderstood her.

"The drops and encounters," Karen replied while not stopping from picking the loots from the monsters we defeated.

Truth be told, even Lily is still not sure even to this point. Lily's time BW (Before Welf), the monster drop and rare items Lily got is comparable to a party's haul and it has not stopped since then. Now, rare monsters are like coming out of the woodwork. Dungeonworks in this case.

 _It's better for Lily to not let this potential enemy knows much. Lily may not be able to do a thing regarding Lady Riveria, the Sword Princess and the waitresses from that pub but Lily will uphold her promise to Goddess Hestia to keep annoying fly away from master Bell._

"Something wrong Lily?" Karen asked seeing the little chienthrope stop moving.

"It's nothing, Master Karen," Lily reassures her. "Lily just recall Lily's previous exploration with Master Bell. Lily doest notices anything strange here."

"Okay... so the drops and encounter of rare monster when adventuring with him is like this even then" Karen mumbles followed by a smile.

 _Crap! She's more troublesome that Master Welf!_

"Something wrong Bell?"

A few feet away from us, while Lily is trying to figure out this peculiar fly, Master Welf approaches Master Bell who is staring at his bow for quite a while now.

"The strings on my bow just snap," Bell replied wyry as he makes a nervous chuckle while maintaining the look at the black bow at hand.

"Bow... that's strange..." overhearing their conversation, Lily mumbles as she took a quick glance at the black bow Bell is holding.

Isn't t _hat the bow Lady Riveria gave Lily for Master Bell to use?_

Using this opportunity, Lily looks away from the new interloper and focuses all of Lily's attention on Master Bell.

 _That bow is of newly bought before the expedition. I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

Dungeon 59 floor

"Haaaah... haaaah... haaaaah..."

Lying on my back, I heave heavily as I forced my body to rise.

 _I... I'm not going to die here! I don't want to die here!_

Though it is for a brief period, right after Lord Gareth's shield shattered as well and the magic the enemy cast engulf us, I felt Lady Riveria's Veil Breath for a brief period. Even after all of that, Lady Riveria still manages to cast support magic on me, no, on us. Because of that, the damage we received was minimal.

*thud*

Breaking my train of thought was the image of a tattered Lady Riveria who just fell on her knees while still clutching on to her staff. A staff that is nearing the end of its lifespan.

"Riveria... Gareth..." Ais said in a hoarse voice.

"No..." I whimper weakly as I slowly raise my body from the ground. Lady Riveria is on her knees and Lord Gareth lies motionlessly on the ground behind her.

"Moan, mighty earth-"

With a smile on its face, the demi-spirits didn't waste any time to cast a second spell.

 _This can't be..._

Looking around, I saw all members of my familia slowly raising as well with fear etched on their faces.

 _Nonononono..._

That instant, realization sink into us as we stood upright. Two of our strongest executives are down and the demi spirit is chanting a second spell, my knees tremble as strength slowly leaves them.

"Rise, rise RISE! Husk of the earth! Sheen of iron!

Hammer of cosmos! May genesis's pact unheave rock and stone!

The sky shall burn! The earth shall split! The bridge shall rise!

Heaven and earth become one!

May the axes of the ether rain down and bring about calamity's ruin-"

*thud*

I slumped to the floor as the demi-spirit continue to cast another long chant

"You're envoy beseech you, Gnome!

Incarnate the land! Queen of the earth-"

"This is bad," Ais mumbles as she held me in her arms, ready to leap back.

Normally I would be overjoyed by this but with impending doom closing, all of my feelings went numb.

"Meteor Swarm!"

"Raul, Bete, Ais, Tiona and Tione protect the others!" Finn ordered as he jumps forward in front of Riveria and Gareth.

Raul and Bete then defend an area from the rain of rocks while Ms. Ais, Tione, Tiona and even Miss Tsubaki brought us, us who are too weak to move into that safe zone.

What we saw after that was carnage. Lord Finn and the rest then tried to intercept the relentless swarm of rocks falling to us for more than five minutes.

 _EH?_

During that onslaught, I saw a magic circle formed around Lady Riveria.

 _Please don't!_

I tried to cry but no voice came out from my lips.

 _Please reserve your strength!_

"...

...

...

Luna... Aldis..."

Few minutes later,

"Everyone still alive back there?" though the voice is weak, Miss Tsubaki asked us right after the onslaught of falling rocks stopped while remaining vigilant to the actions of the demi-spirit.

"████▄▄▄▄▄▄"

The demi-spirit somehow releases a soft and almost angel-like tone. But its true purpose is far from angelic as shadows gathered around it.

"M-monsters?" Anakity blurted out in disbelief after seeing the things that formed around the demi spirit.

"Is this it...?" Tsubaki murmured she drop her weapons to the ground while the rest of the first-class adventurer are too stunned to speak.

"This is not over,"

With the exception if our leader.

"We are going to defeat that thing," Contrary to the rest, Lord Finn continues to look at the monsters defiantly. "All we need is courage..."

* * *

"Uhm Miss Lefiya,"

On our way back to Orario after Lady Riveria's special training with Miss Ais and a certain rabbit, HE walked side by side to me as my idol Miss Ais walks back and have a discussion with Lady Riveria.

"What do you want?" I asked as polite as I can muster or else Lady Riveria will reprimand me _again_.

"Uhm... actually," the little rabbit fidget while scratching the back of his head with his right hand. "I... I um sorry about back then."

 _Back then... oh!_

"You don't need to worry," I lied. HE has everything to worry about when I unleash my wrath on him. Even today. "When I confronted Miss Ais, she was also scared for this to leak out to Lord Finn and the others so I can understand why you suddenly ran after knowing I am from the Loki Familia."

"Which is why... um... I'm very sorry and wish you luck on your expedition."

 _Eh_?

"Heh! I appreciate the sentiment but there's no need."

I said followed by a quick turn of my head in the opposite direction.

 _I must not allow my self to be fooled by this devious rabbit._

* * *

 _After acting all high and mighty back then... I can't allow this to end like this._

"Or is following Bell Cranel's achievement too much?"

 _What_ _? Him?_

Breaking off from my internal anguish, I heard our captain's final words from his rousing speech. A speech I was too preoccupied to listen.

 _That rabbit's achievement?_

Slightly confused as to what Lord Finn meant, I look around. And there, I saw it. I saw the flame in their eyes reignite itself. A burning flame far brighter than before and it is not just Miss Ais but all high ranking adventurers in our familia. Us 2nd tier adventurers can only look in confusion about what our leader meant.

"As if I'd let that rabbit boy show me up!" Bete roared as he rose from the ground.

"Getting full of your self, eh?" Tione comment as she as well stood straight.

"Ahahahaha! We can't lose to Argonaut's adventure!" Tiona jumped with a smile on her face.

 _Argo-who?_

"..." Ais agree with wit a nod as she dusts her self off and grips the handle of her sword tightly.

"...wish you luck on your expedition."

With this sight, his final words reverberate within my core.

 _Gaaaaaaaaahhhhh!_

I don't know what he did, but I won't allow him to run ahead of me any longer.

 _Bell Cranel!_

The image of him, that rabbit, running past me reignite my passion.

 _I will not allow it. I will not let this pass you stupid RABIIIIIIT!_

I shout internally as my body rises from the ground full with vigo- no fury. That's right. Fury. Overwhelming and just fury over that rabbit.

"There's no WAY I am dying here!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

 _Just you wait. I'll smack you with my wand when we meet again._

* * *

"Eeeeek!"

"Something wrong Bell?"

"Master Bell?"

As we entered the 11th floor of the dungeon, I yelp and shiver for some reason. An action that causes Welf and Lily to worry about my condition.

"N-nothing..." I replied as I scratch the back of my head. Finding the right words to explain my sudden jerk reaction.

"You know Bell," Karen said, garnering all attention to her and away from me.

"You know something, newcomer?" Lily interjects skeptically.

"A hunch," Karen replied. "My Goddess once told me that because adventurers receive grace from the gods, they are more sensitive than normal which is why it is easier for us to even feel strong emotions directed at us. So your reaction might have been caused by either a certain **someone** is thinking of you in an overly loving manner or their feelings of extreme jealousy or rivalry."

"And we're supposed to believe that just because your goddess told you so?" Lily rebukes. "A goddess we don't even know.

"Freya,"

 _Eh?_

"The Goddes I speak of is the Goddess Freya," Karen reiterate.

"oi oi, you gotta be kidding me?" Welf mumbles while Lily

"Eeeeeeehhhh?!"

Lily yelled.

If what Karen says is true, those feelings are not just a figment of my imagination, contrary to Lily, I am too absorbed to the information Ms. Karen shared with us and my previous expirience to react properly. Who knew she's with the strongest familia in Orario. And in that case, why go adventuring with us?

* * *

"Or is following Bell Cranel's achievement too much?"

Just as my consciousness starting to leave me, Finn just finishes his speech like this.

 _His achievement_...

Being reminded of the incident back at the 9th floor, I and probably the rest of the vanguard were like taken back to that fight. When he did what is deemed impossible, when he defeated the minotaur and when his back exposes the most absurd thing I've seen in my ninety years of life.

Being reminded of that scene, that immense feeling that we had back then resurfaced and is now being amplified with the predicament we are in. I am certain the rest is also burning with passion.

 _Fufufufu... seriously Finn. You really know how to rile us up._

"Riveria, Gareth, is this the end of the road for the both of you?" Finn asked as I felt he retreated a few steps towards us.

"Gah!" Gareth gawked followed by a cough filled with blood. "Don't get cocky you brat. I'm not as frail as that old hag.

"Shut up you crude oaf!" Though I plan to save as much energy as I can, I can't help but retort in a hoarse voice as blood came out of my mouth as well.

"I am still young by elf standard," I added as I weakly opened my eyes to fully see all fist class adventurers from our familia stood defiantly in front of us. "Don't get too cheeky as well, Finn."

"Can you blame me?" Finn replied with a hint of youthful? joy. "I have more reason to live you know."

"Hoho... seriously?" Gareth asked as he slowly stood up while supporting his shaking legs with both of his hands.

"Why not?"

For the first time since the battle start, Finn looks at us with a grin.

"I refuse to die without leaving an heir after all."

 _That will be an uphill battle for you as well..._

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

Tione exclaims while Finn made an oh crap look.

"Good luck with that Finn," Gareth guffaw as he stood his ground, ax ready to strike at a moment's notice.

 _But Finn is right, just like Bell, we can't turn our back in our own adventure._

With that last thought, I stood defiantly to the obstacle in front.

"Supporter, my staff and my bow," Riveria commanded in a hoarse voice.

"Y-yes!" The supporter replied.

"Raul, Anakity, make sure no enemies get to pass through you."

"Lefiya and the rest gather and follow me."

"Yes!" Lefiya and the rest of the elves replied.

In place of Finn and Gareth who plows through the enemies alongside Ais and the rest of the vanguards, I gave orders one after another as I retreated to a safer location where we can cast our magic while providing support with my bow to the monsters Raul and the rest faces while protecting us.

"Time to return the favor you generously gave us."

With that, we started to chant our spells while my skill Alf Regina takes effect.

* * *

Heath Mansion.

The sudden visit of the strongest familia caused an uproar to Apollo's familia. Seeing this as a possible opportunity, Apollo led the Goddess of beauty to his meeting room. A good opportunity that was quickly shattered by what the goddess of beauty said.

"So what will it be, Apollo?" Freya asked seriously. Devoid of seductive tone the Goddess of Beauty is known to use. "You either returned to Tenkai today or you stop, which will it be?"

"I-I don't understand w-what you mean, Lady Freya. Stop? Stop what?" Apollo stuttered

"You know what I mean."

"My, this is quite an accusation," Apollo was nervous at first but he must now allow her to take control of the conversation.

Though he is confident to the capabilities of his children, the domineering presence of the Boaz is more than enough for him to even consider retorting too much in a defiant tone to the Goddess of Beauty who just handed him an ultimatum.

"Ara~ Are you still feigning ignorance?" Freya muses. " You know, Initially, I did enjoy watching the commotion you've caused at top of babel. Whether your actions were rooted in your former connections with Hestia is no concern of mine. What matters here is that a child of mine got hurt in this rumor that you're spreading."

*gulp*

 _Don't tell me..._

Apollo then remembered an incident reported to him yesterday. Regarding the ambush, they prepare for the white-haired adventurer when he left Orario. It was said that he is accompanied by a female human. One of the humans that fell from the rumor they are spreading.

"I also got all the evidence I need to prove your actions." Freya continued. "So what will it be, Apollo?

" G-goddess F-Freya!"

"Apollo, I am a busy person," Freya interject. "Either you gave me your answer right now or I'll answer in your stead."

With that final warning, the bodyguard who is quiet all this time takes a step forward.

"Don't worry," Freya assured him. "He's only here to protect me but~"

*bang*

The door suddenly burst open and a pale pallum enters.

"L-Lord Apollo! We're surrounded!"

Apollo could do nothing but to look back and forth to the pallum and the goddess of beauty with a beautiful smug.

"I-I'll yield!" the sun god exclaims as he bows a perfect 90 "Just spare us!"

* * *

abandoned church

"I wonder what Welf wanted to Talk about?" Bell said more to himself.

After several incidents that happened within the day starting with the new bow that I used to the sudden tremor in the dungeon just as we are about to enter the 12th floor, we decided to return to the surface. Before we all part ways, Welf asked if he can talk to me in private in his forge right after I inquire about the Crozzo line to an elf that I know (Ms. Ryuu).

"Haaaaaah..."

I sigh as I rest on the sofa after taking a bath.

 _Hm?_

As I was scrubbing my hair with a towel, I saw that. The robe Ms. Riveria used to covered my injured body right after the fight with the Minotaur.

Though the robe is newly washed by Goddess the moment we returned from the infirmary, it is still Ms. Riveria's robe.

"Go on, take a whiff,"

 _Eh?_

As I was staring at it intently, I heard my grandfather's voice boomed in my head.

"C'mon, I know you want to,"

"B-bu-but..." I tried to argue back... weakly.

"You'll love it!"

"But isn't that...?

"It is a man's romance Bell. A MAN'S ROMAAAAAANCEEEEEEE!"

 _A man's romance..._

*gulp*

As my hand slowly approaches the robe.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

A second voiced boomed. This time around, it is Goddess' voice.

"You can't Bell! that's creepy!"

"Che! Being romantic is not creepy, you know."

"I know more than enough!" Goddess spat at my grandfather before turning her attention to me. "Bell, don't do it and my clothes are lying around here as well. They are a better option."

"Follow you heart, Bell,"

Grandfather's voice is trying its hardest to drown the voice of Goddess.

"Bell, think about what Riversomething would do if she knew you're sniffing her stuff."

"Don't listen to her Bell," Grandfather said with a thumbs up. "What lies beyond that is a new world. A paradise!"

"Paradise..." Bell murmur as he took the robe on the table.

"Be-"

*pow*

In that instant, grandfather sucker-punch Goddess and prevails against her With the robe at hand, I slowly place it near my heart who is beating widely. little by little I started to...

"Go on," Grandfather insisted.

slowly wrap my arms around it followed by a tight grip as I slowly raise it to my-

"Ahem,"

Only for me to be brought back to reality by a familiar cough and a pair of disgusted stare.

Looking at the source, I found Miss Karen standing and beside her is... is...

Goddess!

At that moment, my heart deflates and as if all blood suddenly left my body, I got paler and paler by the second and cold sweat started to fall from my forehead and Goddess's furious look is like she is about to pounce at me.

 _It's over..._

I said internally as the strength on my hand vanish making me drop the robe on my chest to fall to my lap.

Things happen so fast that I was not able to react.

Not to the robe that fell but to the wild beast goddess turned into as she pounced at me.

To be honest, I feel all things slowed when that happened including the time Goddess leap while shouting my name in slow motion, but I was still not able to react. It's like my body, my self already resign to my terrible fate.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnnd cut!

A/N:

Been a while since the last update. Though originally, the intention was to make the chapter longer and cram all of the event in one ch, but RL work prevents me from making it a reality. Expecting to work a day before Christmas and after Christmas up to day before new year. So initial plan to do this on the 3rd and 4th week went down the drain. The chapter is back to its usual not that short but not that long format (2k to 3k+ words).

Now then, we are now entering the part where Bell will venture into the middle floors. The conclusion of Loki familia's fight happen off screen. Was forced to butcher the last scenario as the focal point there was to set up what will happen in the 18 floor pre-Black Goliath. Certain changes here and there compared to original The robe shenanigan is similar to the top wall of Bell in canon. When Bell is conflicted to either kiss a sleeping Ais or not. This is our version of that. Because he is not into Ais, the scenario in canon didn't happen on top of the wall so I think of a way to make a similar scene. Just like in canon, Bell's grandfather acts as the tempter while Hestia as the voice of reason. Partial voice of reason.

As stated in a different story of ours, the update will go on rotation (shameless plugin) the rotation goes as follows, Fate/Divergence, Danmachi Emerald, Ai Hayasaka Wants to seduce then back to fate then danmachi... When the update will come varies to workload once again.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!


End file.
